El chico que se escabulle en la ventana de mi habitación
by without fears
Summary: Jace: un coqueto jugador que nunca antes ha tenido una novia. Clary: temerosa por el abuso que ha sufrido por su padre. Juntos hacen una pareja improbable. ¿Qué sucede cuando Clary empieza a ver al mejor amigo de su hermano un poco diferente?. AU
1. Sinopsis

**Hola! :D ¡Estoy de regreso! Esta vez con la adaptación de la novela**_** "El chico que se escabulle en la ventana de mi habitación" **_**por __****Kirsty Moseley. A mi me encanta, ¡espero que a ustedes también!**

**__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

* * *

_**Sinopsis**_

Clarissa Fray y su hermano mayor, Jonathan, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Jace, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio que se extiende por los próximos ocho años.

Jace ahora es un seguro y coqueto jugador que nunca antes ha tenido una novia.

Clary todavía esta emocionalmente temerosa por el abuso que ha sufrido a manos de su padre.

Juntos hacen una pareja improbable.

Su relación siempre ha sido incierta, pero ¿Qué sucede cuando Clary empieza a ver al mejor amigo de su hermano un poco diferente? ¿Y cómo su hermano, que siempre ha sido un poco sobreprotector, reaccionara cuando se dé cuenta que el par se está acercando más?

* * *

**_/La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen/_**

**_Bueno... ya paso algún tiempo desde la ultima historia así que decidí subir esta -quería hacerlo hace mucho :c- Espero que les guste, ¡díganme lo que piensan! _**

**_Love always,_**

**_Without Fears._**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta al horno; ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, mi papá debía estar en casa en exactamente en dieciséis minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara.

Jonathan se acercó, jugando con sus figuras del hombre araña.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Jace? —preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito.

Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—No ahora, Jonathan. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una familia. —Se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Jonathan cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mí lado. Inmediatamente le arrebaté el hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y lo arrebató de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco hacia mí. Él era un chico lindo, con cabello rubio, casi blanco y ojos negros. Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenía permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era él, y en una menor medida su mejor amigo Jace, que resultaba vivía en la casa de al lado.

—Entonces, Clary ¿necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? —preguntó él, codeándome. Jonathan tenía diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo de la escuela.

—Nop. No tengo tarea. —Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

—Bien, niños, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno.

Jon y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor. Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: "Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos", bueno, mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: "Los niños no deberían ser vistos u oídos". A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Jon y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama.

Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Jon siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mamá tenía esa mirada es su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir.

Jon y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estómago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche.

Algunas veces, en estaba en un humor realmente bueno y me besaba y abrazaba.

Me decía la niñita tan especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería.

Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos. Mi mamá y Jon iban a la práctica de hockey y me quedaba en casa con mi padre.

Aquellos domingos eran los peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era.

Odiaba esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran.

Prefería mucho más que fuera un día de escuela cuando sólo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves.

No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incómoda, siempre hacía que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, él entró. Jon me lanzó una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello rubio, del mismo color del de Jon. Tenía ojos marrones, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Hola, niños —dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi columna cuando habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho, intenté no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en problemas o hacía algo mal.

Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así, solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años, cambió. Nuestra relación con él cambió por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Jon, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Jon y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Jon algunas veces era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estómago verlo mirar a mi hermano de esa forma.

—Hola, papá —respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mamá vino cargando la pasta y un plato de pan con ajo.

—Esto se ve bien, Jocelyn—dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezamos a  
comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar—. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela, Jonathan? —le preguntó a mi hermano.

Jon levantó la mirada nerviosamente.

—Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de hockey sobre hielo y Jace y yo…—empezó a decir, pero mi papá asintió, sin escuchar.

—Eso es genial, hijo —interrumpió él—. ¿Qué hay de ti,Clarissa? —preguntó, volviendo su mirada hacia mí.

¡Oh, Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

—Bien, gracias —respondí calladamente.

— ¡Habla más alto, niña! —gritó.

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

—Estuvo bien, gracias —repetí un poco más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mi mamá, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

—Entonces, Jocelyn, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? —preguntó, comiendo su cena.

—Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego planché un poco —respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Clarissa, estúpida pequeña perra! —gruñó, agarrándome del brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre.

Mi hermano se levantó de un salto de su silla y se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mí alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

— ¡Suéltala, Jonathan! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa! —gritó mi padre, agarrando a Jon de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteó, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Jon y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir—. ¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño pedazo de mierda! —le gritó a Jon, mientras estaba acurrucado en una bola en el piso.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; él sólo estaba intentando protegerme. Jon siempre hacía eso.

Cuando me metía en problemas, él provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra él en su lugar.

Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "los peores niños en el mundo" y "cómo infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida".

Me arrastré hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él gimió y se levanto para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

—Lo siento, Jon. Lo siento —murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Clary. No es culpa tuya —dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y le ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

—Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman, ¿bien? —ordenó, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasase algo más—. Los veré a la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callados, y pase lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones —ordenó, rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo Papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándome juguetes y dulces. Jon vino a mí habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía.

Empecé a sollozar así que Jon envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. Él siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

—Está bien. Todo está bien, Clary. No te preocupes —susurró, acariciándome el pelo. Una vez que me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato. Cuando estábamos en la mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Jon se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba aguantando y miré a Jon, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete —dijo mirando a mi despertador—. Cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana —dijo con un guiño. Salió de la habitación y lo observé arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mí—. Cierra con llave tu puerta, Clary—susurró, esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Jon hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar, estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido estúpida esta noche e hice que hiriera a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el salón.

De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Jace fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí hacia mi ventana la abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

— ¿Jace, qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte, ahora! —le grité susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el chico estúpido solo trepó a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándolo silenciosamente detrás de él.

Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Jace viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

— ¡Jace, sal! —susurré, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo de vuelta hacia la ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Jace, estaba aquí. Jace no se movió; simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de empujarlo, pero él solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

—Está bien —susurró, acariciando mi pelo. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Jon siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza.

Jace era alto para su edad; tenía diez años, igual que Jon. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo rubio dorado, el cual normalmente ponía en punta con demasiado gel, y ojos dorados que eran como ventanas a su alma. Cuando Jace te miraba te hacía sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo; todas mis amigas estaban coladas por el por alguna razón. Jace y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos del todo bien. Él se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone la zancadilla, me tira del pelo, y tiene esta molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por que estaba abrazándome? Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Jon, tal vez se acerco a la ventana equivocada —pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Jon estaba en otra paste del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero.

Me eché atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón el se veía tan triste; tenia lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. El sabia sobre mi padre, Jon había sido cubierto por moratones una vez y le soltó la verdad a el. Jon y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jace? —susurre, limpiándome la cara, pero las lagrimas siguieron cayendo.

Me recostó obre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Jon siempre hacia cuando lloraba. Mire su pecho y me di cuenta de que estaba usando shorts y camiseta los Power Rangers. Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto a por que tendía eso, hacia mucho frio afuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Mire el reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Habían estado llorando durante más de una hora.

—Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien—susurro a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volvía mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Jace estaba directamente en frente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para él. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Jon.

—Estoy bien. Tienes que irte —susurré empujándole otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama.

Se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

—No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar —declaró, tirándome hacia abajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente del otro. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retorcerme. Me sentí segura y caliente. Me deslicé aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y sollocé en su pecho.

Me desperté a la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos; di un grito ahogado y miré al reloj 6:20 a.m.

— ¡Jace! —susurré, sacudiéndolo.

—Ahh, ¿qué, Mamá? —preguntó con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡Shhh! —siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes de que hablase otra vez. No puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidos, esto está tan mal.  
Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y me miró, sorprendido, luego miró alrededor de mi  
habitación.

—Oh no, ¿me quedé dormido? —susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantado por todas partes pero en realidad se veía mejor que cuando tenía ese asqueroso gel en él.

—Tienes que ir a casa, Jace. ¡Rápido! —siseé, empujándolo hacía la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levantó la vista hacia mí una expresión confundida en su cara.

—Gracias —susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo la otra noche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Jace alguna vez había hecho por mí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—De nada, Ángel —respondió, sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la valla y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo y luego fui a vestirme.

El pensamiento de Jace viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estómago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano.

Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Jace en la casa durante la noche.

* * *

**(Historia=****__********__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Hola!  
Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo :D**

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeew!**

**_Love always,_**

**_Without Fears._**


	3. Capitulo 2

**8 AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Jace movió su peso ligeramente. Estaba abrazándome en cucharita por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de mi cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente, nuestros dedos entrelazados, su pierna tirada casualmente sobre mí. Podía sentir la usual "gloria matutina" empujando contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda. Rápidamente silencié la alarma de mi teléfono y lo codeé en el estómago.

―Seis en punto ―murmuré somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

―Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansado ―murmuró él, empujándome más fuerte contra su pecho.

―Nop, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Jon casi te atrapa aquí ―murmuré, codeándolo en el estómago una vez más.

Movió su brazo e inmovilizó mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza, en una posición de oración.

―Sólo diez minutos más, Ángel ―se quejó. Suspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con él cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño, instantáneamente.

* * *

―¡Clary, será mejor que ya estés lista! ―gritó mi hermano, golpeando la puerta.

Me levanté de un salto y también Jace, era más de las siete.

―Eh… sí, estoy lista ya, Jon―grité en respuesta, mirando a Jace que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdido.

―Bien. Voy a desayunar. Apúrate. Jace conducirá hoy así que está lista para irnos en media hora ―llamó Jon a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

―Caray, Ángel, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ―acusó Jace, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo miré en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

― ¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste "diez minutos más" y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara! ―gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz.

Él sonrió burlonamente y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mí.

― ¿Te inmovilicé en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez, Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad ―se mofó, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

― ¡Ya quisieras! Ahora, apártate de mí, Jace, y ve a alistarte. Aparentemente conduces hoy ―siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana. Él suspiró y se levantó de mí, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepó por la ventana silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de sí al irse. Caminé hacia ella y la aseguré antes de dirigirme a la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos.

Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina, con un ceño fruncido, Jace ya estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose _MI_ cereal. ¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba despeinado en su usual apariencia de apenas salí de la cama, que para ser honesta sí lucía así cuando acababa de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacía siempre era deslizar sus manos por todo su cabello unas cuantas veces y añadirle un poco de cera.

Se veía igual que todas las mañanas, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans desgastados de cintura baja que dejaban ver un poco sus calzoncillos, y siempre hacía que las chicas se derritieran. Hoy estaba usando una camiseta blanca que mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camisa anaranjada y gris de manga corta sobre ella, que tenía completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos dorados estaban brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

― ¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel? ―preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Le lancé una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

―¡Cállate, Jace! ¿Por qué demonios te estás comiendo mi cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en tu casa? ―pregunté, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. Él sólo me observó con una sonrisa divertida.

Jon me lanzó una caja de jugo.

―Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana, Clary. ¿Todo va bien? ―preguntó, mirándome un poco preocupado. Miré seriamente a Jace una vez más mientras él empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

―Me quedé dormida ―murmuré con un suspiro abatido.

Jon no tenía idea que Jace dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fuera así, se enloquecería. Jon siempre era protector conmigo, siempre lo había sido, pero había empeorado desde que mi papá se fue cuando yo tenía trece.

Bueno, dije se fue, pero la verdad era que Jon y Jace habían llegado a casa temprano del hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme. Jon finalmente caído en cuenta y él y Jace le habían dado una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo habían echado de la casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían.

Nunca regresó, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años. Un poco después de eso, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces más de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que sólo la veíamos por cerca de una semana al mes, si algo. Jon era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era más como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de él.

Jace también era muy protector conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien, incluso aunque él literalmente pasó cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en la cama por los últimos ocho años.

Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez más. Después de dos semanas se había vuelto una cosa normal. No era algo de lo que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y él entraba una vez que sus padres revisaran que él estuviera dormido. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años, la mamá de Jace había encontrado su cama vacía, pero él había mentido, diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo. Nadie sospechó que estaba al lado, conmigo.

Él todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, pero yo siempre supe que él estaría ahí para mí si lo necesitaba. Era como si él tuviera doble personalidad.

De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y enojándome todo el tiempo, y de noche, era el chico más dulce en el mundo y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir segura y a salvo.

―Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel ―dijo Jace, con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer.

¡Sí, claro! Mi cabello todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de secarlo por sus estúpidos "diez minutos más", así que lo tenía recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans y un top rojo de cuello en V y una capucha, junto con mis converse. No me veía sexy. ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré el dedo y caminé hasta su auto. Recostándome contra él, esperé que me honraran con su presencia.

El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre, ellos se sentaron el frente hablando de futbol y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod, intentando ignorar las sonrisas de Jace en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Jace y Jon eran considerados "jugadores sexis" en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían dormir con ellos.

Jace se rió mientras yo me encogía, saliendo de auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorras que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lanzarse sobre él. Una chica me codeó a propósito. La miré en su pequeña falta que lucía más como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estómago, e hice una mueca. ¡Caray, es tan perra!

―Mierda, Kaelie, ¿dejaste tu falda en casa? ―pregunté con un horror fingido.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Jace y Jon reírse.

―Lo que sea, ¿sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto?―escupió ella en respuesta.

Sólo me reí y me aleje caminando. Era usual que Kaelie y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Jace por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejó. Ella todavía no lo había superado y lo quería de vuelta, más para disgusto de él.

―Eso no fue amable, Ángel. ―Jace se rió, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía―. Lamento lo de esta mañana ―susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Lo codeé en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreír y apartarse.

―Hey, ignora a Kaelie, creo que llevas genial el look emo ―añadió, con un guiño coqueto.

Jon lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

― ¡Amigo, esa es mi hermana menor! ―lo regañó, apartándolo de mí. Jace sólo se rió y me guiñó una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco.

Jace se alejó y caminó directo a lo que lucía como su última conquista. Le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojó cuando él inmediatamente empezó a coquetear con ella. Encontré a mis amigas, que prácticamente estaban follando a Jace y Jon con los ojos y expresiones soñadoras.

―Hola, Isabelle, Aline, Maia ―dije alegremente cuando llegué a ello.

―Hola, Clary, ¿llegaste aquí con sexy trasero número uno y número dos hoy? ―preguntó, Aline mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

―Nop, solo Jonathan y Jace igual que siempre.

Maia suspiró.

― ¿Cómo demonios puedes no afectarte por lo condenadamente calientes que son? Quiero decir, ¡tienes tanta suerte de vivir con Jonathan! Yo adoraría ver su sexy trasero caminando alrededor todo el día ―ronroneó, abanicándose la cara.

Fingí tener náuseas.

― ¡Maia, ese es mi hermano y su imbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas. ―Me encogí de hombros.

No entendía por qué, pero cada chica en esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos. Jon era una gran persona, pero trataba a las chicas como objetos, y Jace, bueno, Jace era simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo.

―Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y lucen como dioses del sexo, y yo desearía poder obviar eso ―dijo Isabelle sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír. Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me empujó a nuestra primera clase.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**¿Qué les parece? **

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	4. Capitulo 3

La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido al hecho de que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos me cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir con nadie. La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser novias eran fáciles de localizar, en su mayor parte podías saber si querían que las presentaras por el tipo de ropa que estaban usando, si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Jace.

Amaba mis clases, era bastante popular entre los profesores porque mis notas nunca iban por debajo de un sobresaliente. Siempre hacía mi tarea y jamás llegaba tarde; me enorgullecía de ello, aunque no era una nerd. A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuché los usuales suspiros y risitas tontas. Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, de modo que supe que mi hermano y sus amigos estaban llegando al comedor. Suspiré cuando Aline y Maia empezaron a sentir lujuria por ellos, como era costumbre.

― ¡Oh, genial, sexy trasero número uno está viniendo! ―Maia rió tontamente, codeando a Aline en las costillas.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome un puñado de mis papas fritas.

―Hola, Ángel ―susurró Jace en mi cuello.

Golpeé su mano cuando fue a robar más.

― ¡Jace, por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota ―despotriqué, molesta.

Se echó a reír.

—Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo —respondió, dejándose caer en el banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

—Jace, ¿qué quieres? —le pregunté con un suspiro, moviendo el plato lejos de él.

Pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

—Sólo quería visitar a mi chica. Sé que me has echado de menos sin verme todas las mañanas y eso —dijo engreídamente.

Todas mis amigas suspiraron y lo miraron con nostalgia.

—Podrías quitar tu brazo-para-putas de mí, Jace, por el amor de Dios; ¡no quiero coger una enfermedad! —le regañé, encogiéndome para alejarme.

Se rió de nuevo.

—No seas así, Ángel. Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu hermano tiene una cita, así que... —Se calló, sonriéndome.

¡Genial, simplemente genial! Me iba a llevar a casa. Fantástico. Él siempre hacía el trayecto a casa lo más largo posible sólo para molestar mi vida externa. Luego, insistiría en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermano llegase, lo que significaba que tenía que cocinar para él también. ¡Maldita sea, es tan molesto!

—Está bien, Jace. Ahora corre, estoy segura de que tienes alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual más que propagar por ahí —le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto molesto.

Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

—Finge todo lo que quieras, Ángel, los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche. —Me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie más se diese cuenta.

—Claro que querré, Jace, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti. —Suspiré, poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla donde él me besó.

—Yo también te quiero. —Me sonrió mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la misma chica de esta mañana. Pasó el brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus sucios, asquerosos labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño, y aparté la mirada de nuevo a mis amigos cuando comenzó a hacerlo con ella en medio del comedor.

Maia, Aline y la mitad de las chicas del comedor estaban mirándole con lujuria.

—Dios, ¡este chico es tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Por qué mi hermano no podía escoger un mejor amigo mejor, alguien que no fuera un arrogante, obsesivo, imbécil? —despotriqué, lanzando mis manos al aire.

—Oh, ¡deja de lloriquear! Jace Herondale acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y besado en la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mí —dijo Isabelle soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

—Lo que sea. Vamos, vamos a nuestra próxima clase. —Le sugerí mientras recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

* * *

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, donde un sonriente Jace se encontraba apoyado en su coche, esperándome.

—Hola, preciosa. —Me guiñó un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puerta para mí.

—Hola, Jace—Me subí a su coche, ya molesta con su coqueto trasero, si Jon estuviese aquí lo habría abofeteado por esa. Subió a mi lado.

—Así pues, Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa. —Puso el coche en marcha y salimos del estacionamiento.

—Genial —murmuré. Decidí mirar por la ventada e ignorarle; seguía molesta con él por todo la cosa de "diez minutos más" de esta mañana.

Se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la tienda unos minutos más tarde.

—Vamos, Ángel —dijo, saliendo. Me senté ahí y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho, rehusándome a bajar. Caminó alrededor del coche y abrió la puerta por mí—. Vamos, Ángel —repitió, sosteniendo su mano para mí.

—No se necesitan dos para entrar, Jace. Esperaré aquí —respondí. Metió sus manos en el coche y me recogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del hombro, riendo. Dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda—. Ponme malditamente abajo, ¡imbécil! —grité, golpeándolo en la espalda.

Él sólo se reía de mis escasos intentos de bajar, y siguió caminando. Una vez en la tienda, finalmente me puso en mis pies. Miré alrededor, avergonzada, para comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió algunos mechones de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla. Golpeé su mano fuera de mi cara y lo miré enfadada.

— ¡Eso fue tan vergonzoso! —siseé.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? A la mayoría de chicas les encantaría que las hiciese eso — replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruboricé porque había pisoteado como un niño pequeño; por suerte, Jace no miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de esto. Agarró una revista de deportes y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar.

Estaba felizmente hojeando la TeenVogue cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me puse tensa.

—Bueno, hola. —Uno de ellos ronroneó. Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de Jace.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó el otro, cogiendo mi mano.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras miraba alrededor, frenéticamente.

—Estoy buscando a mi novio —le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

— ¿Novio? No veo ningún novio —dijo el otro, burlándose de mí—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? —ofreció el chico que estaba sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia él lentamente.

Me sentí enferma. Oh Dios, Jace, ¡ayúdame! Sé que soy patética, pero odio los enfrentamientos y que la gente me toque, especialmente gente que no conozco.

—Hey, Ángel —dijo Jace, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a los dos chicos, que de inmediato soltaron la mano y dieron un paso atrás. Me acerqué al lado de Jace y me presioné contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía—Espero que no estuvieran molestando a mi chica —dijo casualmente, pero podía oír el enfado en su tono de voz.

Jace siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un chico me empujó en un charco cuanto tenía siete. Jace fue directamente a la casa del muchacho y le dio un coñazo en la cara.

—De ninguna manera, hombre. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo. —El chico mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.

—Está bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel, nos vamos a casa —dijo Jace, guiándome hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se giró para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, revisándome preocupado. Estaba bien, mi corazón se detuvo de tratar de salir del pecho tan pronto como oí su voz.

Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

—Gracias —murmuré. Abrió la puerta del coche y esperó a que subiese antes de rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojó algo en mi regazo, miré hacia abajo a la barrita de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír—. Gracias, Jace —Él siempre hacía cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fuese un gigoló idiota, de lo contrario sería probablemente un buen chico.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Jace se cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir violada mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Jace, ¡mis ojos están aquí! —dije airadamente, señalándome la cara. Se rió.

—Wow, estás verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy, ¿eh? —bromeó, sonriendo.

—Si, lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas; me he visto y sentido como una idiota todo el día —dije con acritud.

—Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor. —Tiré la comida en el horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada.

—Bien, lo que sea. —Se encogió de hombros otra vez y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo al mío, era extrañamente calmante.

—Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará hecha en una hora y media; imagino que te quedas a cenar —dije. No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No estoy segura de que Jon le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando él estaba fuera, pero Jace lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

—Seguro, viendo cómo me lo preguntas tan educadamente. —Sonrió.

—No estaba preguntando —gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba para alejarme.

Me agarró la mano y se acercó a mí, estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo, podía sentir su aliento soplando en mi cara.

—Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una perra conmigo, no te pega —dijo en voz baja.

Respiré hondo y suspiré.

—Está bien, si, lo siento también. Supongo que he sido una perra contigo —admití, tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos dorados que se sentía como si estuvieran viendo mi alma.

—Así que, ¿estoy perdonado? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Me gustaba este Jace, él que me cuidaba, él que era diferente cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir que no, y sentí a mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse.

Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer los deberes antes de cenar. —Me empujé fuera de su retención y me alejé rápidamente.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Bueno, creo que queda claro que esta historia es MUY OOC, asi que no se extrañen por algunas cosas ;) **

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	5. Capitulo 4

Se sentía raro estar cerca de él de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos cogido, todavía podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenía ni idea de la atmósfera tan rara de la cocina; todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y saqué mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos.

Después de cenar en silencio, terminé mi tarea. Sólo eran las ocho y media así que Jace decidió poner una película. Puso Destino Final, y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentí un poco incómoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. Le miré a escondidas varias veces, estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, con una pierna doblada sobre la otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la película terminó. Ahogué un bostezo.

—Creo que me voy a la cama, Jace, estoy muy cansada. —Murmuré, levantándome y estirándome como un gato. Cuando lo miré de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

—Oh, bien, sí, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media hora —dijo, poniéndose de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada. ¿Por qué era todo tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba tan molesta con él esta mañana que hice las cosas un poco torpes.

Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos, me lavé los dientes y me metí en la cama. Esta estaba fría y era demasiado grande, al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuché a mi ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama se hundió detrás de mí.

—Hey, ¿estás dormida? —susurró.

—No, todavía no —murmuré.

Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus brazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía. Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él, me encantaba que Jace durmiera conmigo, la cama no se sentía bien sin él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor y presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma que era como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

—Nada, Ángel. Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo —murmuró contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi pelo.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, Jace—susurré, besando su brazo.

—Buenas noches, Ángel —respondió, besando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

* * *

Me desperté a las seis en punto como siempre para apagar mi alarma; la silencié e intenté, sin éxito, moverme lejos de Jace. Tenía mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna encima de su entrepierna, lo cual como siempre, ya estaba llena de la "gloria matutina" que les pasaba a todos los chicos. Él tenía su mano en mi rodilla, fijando mi pierna ahí, y su otro brazo envuelto tensamente alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando traté de moverlo, apretó su agarre, murmurando algo en sueño sobre ya no querer ir más a la universidad.

Moví mi brazo y toqué su estómago.

—Seis en punto —murmuré, tocándolo de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos.

Él gruñó y apretó su agarre, moviéndome así que quedé completamente encima de él. Podía sentir su erección presionando entre mis piernas. Jadeé con la sensación, era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Este es Jace por amor de Dios! Traté de liberarme, pero eso sólo nos hizo rozarnos en lugares en los que preferiría no pensar en el amigo mujeriego de mi hermano, en un contacto mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío, ¡eso en verdad se siente bien!

— ¿Jace? —le susurré/grité.

Él abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró, impactado. Su expresión rápidamente cambió a su sonrisa de marca, la cual quería golpear fuera de su rostro.

—Bueno, buenos días, ángel. Wow, esto es una primera vez —ronroneó, alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro.

— ¿Me soltarías por amor de Dios? —le susurré grité. Él alzó sus manos a modo de rendición y rápidamente rodé de encima de él.

—Son las seis —refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño. Él se volteó de lado para mirarme.

—Está bien. No estés enojada conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor. No sabía que había hecho eso, lo siento, Ángel, ¿está bien? —susurró, besando mi frente antes de salir rápidamente de la cama para ponerse su ropa.

—Está bien, lo que sea —murmuré, posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama donde había estado acostado.

—Te veré después. —Me dirigió un guiño antes de salir por mi ventana.

Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo olerlo y eso me hace sentir segura y calmada. Me hundí en un sueño pacifico por otra hora.

Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentré en mi iPod y estaba bailando felizmente cuando lo vi comiendo mi cereal de nuevo. ¡Cada jodido día! Suspiré y robé el cereal de sus manos.

— ¡Demonios, Jace, hay como cuatro cereales en las alacenas y sólo comes el mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, cuando comencé a masticar mi desayuno.

—Buenos días para ti también, Ángel —dijo educadamente, con una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

—Claro, hola. —Me dejé caer y comí mi cereal mientras Jon entraba en la cocina.

—Hey, chicos, ¿están casi listos para irse? —preguntó Jon, lanzándonos a cada uno una caja de jugo como siempre.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Jace. Mientras me acercaba a la escuela, Jon me agarró y me llevó para una charla.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, preocupada.

Parecía un poco desesperado; su cabello estaba desorganizado, como si hubiera estado jalándolo o pasando sus manos por él un montón, sus ojos estaban tensos con estrés.

—Olvidé que el cumpleaños de Terri es mañana, ¡y no idea de que darle! —chilló desesperadamente, pasando sus manos por su cabello fuertemente, confirmando mis sospechas sobre el estilo.

—Cálmate, todavía tienes tiempo. Ahora, ¿qué clase de cosas le gustan? —pregunté, pensando en Terri y todo lo que sabía sobre ella.

—Quería darle algo que pudiera quedarse con él, pero no sé qué… —Cerró sus ojos, obviamente entrando en pánico.

—Jon, cálmate. ¿Qué te parece unos lindos pendientes? ¿Le gustan las piedras, verdad? También podrías darle un nuevo joyero o algo para ponerlas dentro —sugerí.

Su rostro se iluminó.

— ¡Sí! Tiene un gusto por lo antiguo en este momento. ¡Esa es una idea genial! Oh Dios gracias, Clary. ¡Te debo una grande! Voy a saltarme la mañana para poder conseguirla —dijo, sonriendo emocionadamente y corriendo, gritando adiós por su hombro.

Caminé de regreso al colegio, y noté que no había casi nadie.

Mierda santa, ¿llego tarde? Comencé a correr por el pasillo; pude ver a Jace y un par de sus amigos caminando hacia mí.

—Disminuye la velocidad, Ángel, te caerás —gritó Jace, sonriéndome mientras yo medio corría, medio caminaba hacia él.

Cuando lo pasé, él sacó su pie para hacerme tropezar, pero antes de que golpeara el suelo envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levantó.

—Caray, Ángel, sé que soy caliente, pero no necesitabas caer a mis pies —bromeó, haciendo reír a todos sus amigos. Lo golpeé en el pecho fuertemente, mirándolo—. Oh también me gusta un poco rudo, Ángel, sabes eso —dijo, sonriendo retorcidamente.

Todavía no había soltado mi cintura, dio un paso hacia adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero.

—Mmm, genial —ronroneó en mi oído.

Odiaba ser tocada; traía recuerdos de mi padre. Jadeé, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, subí mi pierna y lo golpeé en las pelotas. Él gruñó y me soltó rápidamente, doblándose por la mitad y agarrando su ingle.

— ¡Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mí! —grité, tratando de no llorar. Estaba luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando.

Me di la vuelta para alejarme corriendo pero me agarró por la mano y me empujó hacia él de nuevo.

—Ángel, sólo estaba bromeando, sabes que nunca te haría daño —gimió.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Oh por el Angel, una gran, GRAN disculpa a las que leyeron este capitulo cuando recién lo subí, mi hermana hizo algo con mis documentos, se tradujeran y es por eso que las minúsculas estaban con la mayúsculas y así *se golpea contra la pared por no haberse dado cuenta***

**Fue un enorme error que nunca, ¡NUNCA!, volverá a ocurrir **

**(Cuando digo que se tradujeron es como si los documentos hubieran estado en ingles... pero no lo estaban... y es por eso que todo estaba como estaba)**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	6. Capitulo 5

Su voz se quebró un poco, sonaba como si tuviera dolor. Miró directamente a mis ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos dorados acuosos. Me dio un abrazo y puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y respiró profundamente por su nariz, enviando a su aliento caliente a bajar por mi cuello. Esto es lo que siempre hacía para calmarme, cuando lloraba en su hombro; esta era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentré en hacer juego con mi respiración y la suya. Respiré su olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacia atrás y él sólo me estaba mirando, arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso, Ángel, no pensé —dijo en tono de disculpa.

Asentí con la cabeza y bufé, limpiándome la cara con la manga.

—Yo también lo siento. ¿Te duele? —le pregunté, haciendo una mueca ante la idea de cuán fuerte le había dado un rodillazo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy bien, fue mi culpa —respondió, inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. Aparté la vista rápidamente, sintiéndome incómoda. Tenía la sensación de que cuando Jace me miraba a los ojos, podía ver el verdadero yo, el que trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gusta que la gente la toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo.

Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi madre, Jon y Jace. Esta era la razón exacta por la que no tenía citas. La idea de que alguien me tocara o besara, hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Aparté la vista de él y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño.

—He arruinado tu camisa.

—Tengo otras, Ángel, no te preocupes —contestó con una sonrisa fácil, que no era la sonrisa de satisfacción que le ha dado a otras personas, era una sonrisa sincera,las que por lo general sólo se consigue en la noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el pasillo, me quedé sin aliento en estado de shock.

— ¿Dónde...? —murmuré, mirando arriba y abajo del pasillo desesperadamente.

—Ellos fueron a clase —respondió—. Vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que vamos a ir por un trago o algo así. —Me tomó de la mano hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su coche

—Jace, ¿qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase! —grité, mirando a mi alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando fuera de la escuela.

Se echó a reír.

—Vamos, Ángel, una clase no te hará daño. Ya estás diez minutos tarde de todos modos. —Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo señas para entrar.

Suspiré y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo con Jace, pero eso sólo dependía de cual Jace estaría aquí conmigo, el de la noche o el del día. El Jace de la noche era considerado, cariñoso y atento. El Jace del día era un coqueto, un estúpido y un pelmazo. Sin embargo, el Jace del día y de la noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarlo mientras conducía, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mí o avergonzarme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contento de que estamos pasando un tiempo juntos? —me preguntó, y me dio un guiño coqueto. Puse los ojos y gemí.

Genial, una hora con el Jace del día es mi peor pesadilla.

No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Él sonrió y se levantó, y yo le seguí con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —le pregunté mientras me agarraba la mano y me llevaba dentro. Tal vez tenían un buen café en el interior o algo, que era la única razón que se me ocurrió para que me trajera aquí.

Hizo caso omiso de mi pregunta.

—Hola, dos, por favor —dijo a la señora detrás del mostrador, entregándole el dinero. Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.

— ¿Necesitas alquilar patines? —preguntó la señora con una sonrisa amigable, mientras sus ojos discretamente recorrían el cuerpo de Jace.

—Sí, un once y un cinco, por favor —respondió, guiñándome un ojo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras hablaba, preguntándome cómo demonios conocía mi talla de zapatos. Le pasó dos juegos de patines y él sonrió de nuevo, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a los bancos. Me di cuenta que la señora no dejaba de ver a Jace mientras se alejó, y ella se relamía los labios en su trasero. Me reí y puse los ojos en ella, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Jace, mirándome extrañamente.

—Tienes otra admiradora —declaré, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mujer—. Simplemente no puedes evitar ser tú mismo, ¿puedes? —bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella —respondió, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

— ¿Preocupada? Jace, yo no estaba preocupada. —Me burlé de eso, mientras ponía los ojos.

Nos cambiamos a nuestros patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie más allí, probablemente debido a que era sólo justo después de las nueve de la mañana.

— ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar. —Hice una mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Él se rió y tiró de mí hacia el hielo.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré. — Jace y mi hermano jugaban hockey sobre hielo para la escuela; Jon era el portero y Jace el delantero. Ambos habían estado patinando desde hace años, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Me encantaba ver a la gente patinando y siempre deseé poder aprender, pero literalmente no podía ponerme de pie. Tomó mis dos manos mientras resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás, frente a mí.

—Estás doblando los tobillos, Ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma recta, por eso no tienes ningún control —dijo mirando mis pies.

Me quedé más recta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera por debajo de mí, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que ambos caímos y caí encima de él, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída. Se rió debajo de mí, me empujó hasta las rodillas, así que yo estaba a caballo, luego me senté a su lado. Yo no podía ponerme de pie así que esperé a que se levantara primero.

—Está bien, intentemos el número dos. —Sonrió, tirando de mí a mis pies con facilidad—. Párate derecha y mantén los pies quietos, te voy a tirar de todo hasta que puedas conseguir el equilibrio. —Le dio una patada en mis patines con suavidad, empujándolos para juntarlos a medida que se apoderaba de mis manos con fuerza.

Me las arreglé para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que cayera encima de él.

— ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso? —le pregunté, empujándome a mí misma en una posición sentada de nuevo. Podía sentir el hielo comenzar a mojar la parte de atrás de mis jeans, haciéndome temblar.

— ¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó, mirándome con una expresión confusa.

—Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima de ti. Te vas a lastimar —expliqué frunciendo el ceño.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor que sea yo que tú —murmuró en voz baja, levantándome a mis pies otra vez. Me le quedé mirando, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez le oí mal—Estás mejorando, duraste por lo menos un minuto más que la última vez —bromeó con su sonrisa patentada.

Ok, eso se parece más al Jace que conozco, debí haberlo escuchado mal después de todo.

—Ja, ja. Bueno, un minuto está bien para mí. Sabes que no puedo hacer esto —me quejé, cayendo de nuevo al instante. Se las arregló para sostenerme sólo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera de que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo desde el principio. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por el temor habitual de que alguien me estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado mientras él me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

— ¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirando divertido a la vez.

—No me sonrojo. Hace frío, eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo. —Me di la vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mi trasero para tratar de alejar un poco el frío. Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un suspiro. Miré hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, lucía como si estuviera herido o algo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, todavía frotándome el trasero. Él asintió con la cabeza y se quitó la camisa, allí parado en sus jeans de corte bajo y su camiseta apretada que dejaba ver los músculos que tenía debajo. Colocó su camisa bajo mi cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?, te vas a resfriar —lo regañé mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que había hecho.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien. La próxima vez traeré un suéter de repuesto para tu muy delicado trasero —respondió, agarrando mis manos y empezando a tirar de mí otra vez.

¿La próxima vez? ¿Qué quiere decir con la próxima vez? No es que no esté pasando un buen rato, pero estar aquí con Jace, era extraño, se sentía raro. Bueno, eso no era estrictamente cierto ya que en realidad se sentía bien, por lo que se sentía raro.

* * *

— ¡Eso es! Lo estás logrando —susurró. Lo que por supuesto me hizo perder el equilibrio de nuevo.

Me presioné contra él por tercera vez, riendo histéricamente.

Ok, esto era realmente divertido y no hacía daño. Usualmente, cuando venía a patinar con Jon y se cansaba de atraparme, simplemente me dejaba caer sobre mi trasero todo el tiempo. En unos treinta minutos estaba por lo general tan magullada y adolorida que me daba por vencida.

—Ves, ahora te estás divirtiendo. —Jace se rió, sacudiendo los cristales de hielo de su espalda y sosteniéndome otra vez. Nos las arreglamos para patinar tres vueltas enteras a la pista antes de volverme a caer. Realmente estaba mejorando.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la pista estaba empezando a estar más llena y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Ya me estaba cayendo cada vez menos, pero seguía agarrando sus manos con un apretón mortal.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté casualmente cuando nos detuvimos al lado de la pista. El primer período sin duda debía estar casi terminado.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y aspiró el aire a través de sus dientes blancos nacarados, produciendo un sonido sibilante. Ok, eso no sonó bien, tal vez nos perdimos también el segundo período…

—Eh, ángel, la escuela terminará en más o menos una hora —dijo haciendo una mueca.

— ¿QUÉ? —dije casi gritando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo que a la vez me hizo perder el equilibrio. El me agarró y me deslizó a la baranda plástica de la pista para mantenerme de pie, su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Él no se movió. Simplemente se quedó allí mirándome, fijo en mis ojos hasta que comencé a sentirme un poco mareada. De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando, así que tomé aire en un respiro irregular, el cual parecía sacarlo de allí.

Se retiró, pero dejó sus manos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Si tu hermano se entera de que he estado contigo durante todo el día, me va a cortar las pelotas —dijo con fingido horror, haciéndome reír.

En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar al lado, continuó sosteniéndome por la cintura, patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba.

En realidad no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que las coloqué sobre sus hombros. Cuando comencé a caerme de nuevo, se agachó y me recogió en sus brazos, manteniendo uno de sus firmes antebrazos bajo mi trasero y forzando mis muslos alrededor de su cintura con la otra mano como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada.

Se volteó en el lugar y patinó hacia delante, rápido. En realidad, daba un poco de miedo.

Sostuve mi aliento y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo tan fuerte como pude, probablemente ahogándolo y sacándole la vida de golpe, pero no se quejó.

En lugar de salir por la puerta como esperaba que hiciera, patinó alrededor de toda la pista de nuevo, para luego caminar fuera del hielo y bajarme en una banca.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? (e.e) **

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	7. Capitulo 6: 1

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunté, sintiéndome un poco incómoda de haber tenido todo mi cuerpo envolviendo el suyo. Sin embargo, no sé por qué me sentía incómoda al respecto, dado que el envolvía el suyo contra el mío cada noche.

— ¿Hacer qué, Ángel? —preguntó, mirando confundido. Señalé el hielo.

—Patinar una vuelta más. ¿Por qué no simplemente tomaste la salida? Patinaste pasándola —expliqué, frunciendo el ceño, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo, ¡éste chico es realmente raro!

Parecía un poco incómodo, pero luego reacomodó su expresión a su habitual sonrisa de "hago derretir a las chicas".

—Me retrasaste todo el tiempo; simplemente quería una vuelta en la que pudiera patinar de frente, eso era todo. —Se encogió de hombros. Bien, ahora me siento un poco culpable de no haberle permitido divertirse por haberme tenido que cuidar todo el tiempo.

—Jace, ve y patina un poco. Me quedaré sentada aquí, está bien. Tu también debes tener un poco de diversión —le sugerí, regalándole una sonrisa.

Él sonrió.

—Tuve mucha diversión. —Su expresión parecía completamente honesta, se levantó rápidamente y fue por nuestros zapatos.

* * *

En el camino de regreso a la escuela pasó por el auto servicio de McDonalds.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle? —preguntó el altavoz.

—Eh, sí, quiero un combo de Big Mac con coca-cola y uno de cuarto de libra con queso con malteada de fresa. ¿Todavía hacen esas cosas de queso fundido? — preguntó Jace.

—Sí lo hacemos —crujió el altavoz.

Él sonrió.

—Genial, un paquete de eso también, por favor. —Sólo lo miré, un poco atónita, acababa de ordenar mi comida y sabía exactamente lo que quería. Se volvió hacia mí y frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Me equivoqué? — preguntó, mirando ligeramente preocupado y bajando la ventanilla de nuevo listo para cambiar la orden.

Negué con la cabeza mirándolo con asombro.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero?

Él simplemente se rió y me miró como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

—Siempre pides lo mismo Ángel y adoras esas asquerosas cosas de queso pero no las tienen todo el tiempo, así que… —se encogió de hombros y rodó el auto hasta la siguiente ventana.

Bien, ahora está empezando a asustarme. ¿Primero, supo mi talla de zapatos y ahora conoce lo que como en el McDonalds? Quiero decir, sé que probablemente he venido aquí con él y Jon mil veces, pero ni siquiera Jon sabe lo que ordeno y es mi hermano, por amor de Dios. Jace se rió de nuevo y estacionó el auto en un espacio para que pudiéramos comer.

Estaba hablando abiertamente sobre un concierto al que quería ir y de una película que vio la semana pasada sobre zombies que según dijo, me habrían matado del susto. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil era hablar con él; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Jon o con una banda de chicos, o tenía alguna sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos durmiendo. Era en realidad muy agradable y divertido. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la fachada de prostituto, con una actitud masculina de cerdo chauvinista; debería ser así más a menudo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome con seriedad. Asentí con la cabeza y terminé el resto de mi malteada—. ¿No confías en mí? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que iba a hacerte daño más temprano en la escuela? He tenido muchas oportunidades de tocarte o forzarte a algo más durante los últimos ocho años, ¿no? ¿Por qué crees que te haría daño? —preguntó, luciendo muy triste.

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Fue solo que me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo; confío en ti, Jace, de verdad. Sé que no me harías daño, sólo que es difícil para mí, no me gusta que la gente me toque. —Fruncí el ceño al no querer hablar de esto. Nunca nadie me había presionado por detalles acerca de cómo hacía con mi padre. He rechazado ir a la terapia desde que se fue, mamá y Jon han tratado de hablar de eso pero yo simplemente no quería que nadie lo supiera. Estaba avergonzada de eso y de lo que él acostumbraba a hacerme. Nadie nunca me había forzado a hablar de ello y yo los amaba aún más por ello.

Jace tomó mi mano.

—Sé que no, pero nunca te lastimaría. Necesito que lo sepas —dijo trazando círculos en la palma de mi mano. Todavía lucía realmente herido y molesto y quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no sabía cómo.

Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

—Jace, cuando alguien me toca, mi corazón se acelera y comienzo a sentirme mareada y enferma. Es algo sobre lo que no tengo control. Las únicas personas con las que no me pasa, es con mi mamá, con Jon y contigo. Lamento si te molesto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Confío en ti, de verdad.

Esto parecía hacerlo sentir mejor y su rostro se iluminó.

—Ok, está bien. Regresemos antes de que tu hermano tenga a los perros de ataque listos para rasgarme la garganta —sugirió, riendo entre dientes. Me acomodé en mi asiento mientras él manejaba de regreso a la escuela.

Entramos al estacionamiento de la escuela cinco minutos antes de la campana de salida.

—Eh, Ángel, probablemente lo mejor sea no contarle nada de lo de hoy a tu hermano. No se supone que pase tiempo contigo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No se supone que pase tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunté confundida.

Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara un poco.

—Jon lo dijo. Y toma en cuenta de que soy un "desagradable prostituto" como tú tantas veces has dicho. Aparentemente, solo quiero tocar tu muy agradable trasero—dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo cual estaría más que feliz de hacer, si tú lo quieres. Ya sabes, como pago por la clase de patinaje —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Di un grito ahogado. Acababa de pasar todo el día con este chico pasándola muy bien y él podía arruinarlo todo en una loca frase.

—Realmente eres un cerdo a veces, ¿sabías? —gruñí saliendo del coche y azotando la puerta. Pisé fuerte en dirección al edificio de matemáticas donde debía estar, para por lo menos aparentar que había estado allí si caminaba en la dirección correcta.

Vi a Jon caminar hacia el coche, así que le di unos minutos antes de hacer mi camino y meterme en la parte de atrás como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Oye, Clary, ¿tuviste un buen día? —preguntó Jon cuando entré en el coche.

—En realidad sí lo hice, todo el día excepto justo al final cuando alguien lanzó un golpe hacia mí —le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Jon inmediatamente le dio a Jace una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

— ¡Ay, mierda, ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó Jace, frotándose la cabeza.

—Por golpear a mi hermanita. —Jon se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —se quejó Jace. Me reí mientras él me lanzaba una mirada sucia y saqué mi iPod.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Si, claro Jace, todo lo que tu digas e.e**

***No hay una razón en especial por la que dividí los capítulos... bueno, mañana no podre subir hasta tarde y quería dejar algo hoy :c***

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	8. Capitulo 6: 2

—Clary, como es viernes... —dijo Jon apagándose.

Gemí, sabiendo al instante de qué se trataba. Su tradición semanal.

— ¡No! ¡Ninguna fiesta! Vamos, Jon, ¿en serio? ¿Tiene que ser en nuestra casa todas las semanas? ¡Ni siquiera hay juego esta noche! Se supone que es una fiesta para después del juego. Quiero decir, ¿nadie más puede hacerla por una semana para que no tenga que limpiar todo después de que se larguen tus idiotas amigos borrachos?—pregunté, mirando a Jace de nuevo.

— ¡Oye no me metas en esto; siempre ayudo a limpiar! —exclamó Jace a la defensiva.

Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada. Mi hermano hacía una fiesta en nuestra casa todos los viernes por la noche porque no teníamos supervisión paterna, así que era más fácil hacerla en nuestra casa. No sé por qué me molestaba en quejarme al respecto, sucedía independientemente de si me gustara o no. Subí el volumen de mi iPod para ahogar la voz de los chicos hablando sobre con quién se iban a enredar y miré por la ventana. Pude ver a Jace tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo por el espejo pero no le hice caso y fingí que me perdía por completo en la canción.

Después de cenar, Jon y Jace salieron a buscar bebidas para la fiesta como siempre. Así que aproveche la oportunidad de tomar un agradable baño, haciéndome sentir relajada y fresca. Gruñí ante el pensamiento de otra fiesta. Ellos no se ponían salvajes o algo por el estilo, pero se quedarían hasta por lo menos las dos o tres de la mañana. Encima de la falta de sueño, habría un gran desastre que limpiar en la mañana, tanto dentro como fuera.

Me sequé y me envolví en una toalla. Cuando di un paso fuera del baño, choqué directo contra Jace. Sus manos se extendieron para sostenerme, agarrando mi muñeca para que no me cayera. Apreté la toalla más fuerte y traté de calmar a mi acelerado corazón.

—Wow, me gusta tu atuendo —dijo, mirándome de arriba a abajo lentamente. Retiré sus manos de mí y entré pisoteando a mi habitación, azotando la puerta al  
pasar.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, él tocó.

— ¿Qué, Jace? —pregunté amargamente a través de la puerta cerrada.

—Ángel, abre la puerta por favor —pidió, agarrando el pomo.

—Jace, ¿podrías simplemente irte? En serio, ¡no estoy vestida! —Fruncí el ceño y pisé mi pie, y de inmediato me sonrojé y le di gracias a Dios de que él estuviera del otro lado de la puerta y no pudiera verme.

—Ángel, ¿por favor? —rogó.

Me encogí de hombros. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tonito de voz. Era su voz de hora-de-dormir a la que tenía problemas para decirle que no. Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y él me sonrió mientras me pasaba dentro de mi cuarto.

—Bien, ¿qué demonios quieres? —pregunté, caminando hacia mi armario para sacar mi camiseta favorita de las de Jace que encontré en la lavadora. Me la puse, teniendo cuidado de mantener la toalla firmemente enrollada contra mí.

—Hey, me preguntaba dónde estaba esa camiseta —dijo, asintiendo frente a mi camisa.

Jadeé pensando que me pediría que se la regresara. Era mi camiseta favorita. Me la ponía cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme vaga y descansada alrededor de la casa.

—No te la regresaré, adoro esta camisa —dije, sacudiendo mi mano en un gesto desdeñoso.

—Es justo. De todas maneras luce mejor en ti —replicó, con una sonrisa, mirando mis piernas.

Suspiré exasperada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan coqueto?

—En serio, ¿qué quieres? —repetí, caminando hacia la puerta y colocando mi mano en la manilla, lista para patear su trasero si hacía algún otro comentario coqueto.

—Sólo quería dejar mis cosas. Un cambio de ropa y algunas cosas para mañana, dado que pasaré la noche aquí. —Se encogió de hombros, soltando su bolsa en mi cama.

— ¿Y no podías simplemente dármela en lugar de entrar aquí? —pregunté con rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

—Podía haberlo hecho, pero me habría perdido el placer de ver tu ardiente trasero en mi camiseta. Creo que es muy sexy que una chica vista ropa de su hombre — ronroneó, escrutándome de nuevo, lo que me hizo estremecer.

Arrastré la puerta abriéndola y lo miré.

— ¡Tú no eres mi hombre, así que lárgate! —le solté.

—Lo que digas, Ángel. —Se rió entre dientes y se fue, no sin antes dispararme su sonrisa coqueta.

Sequé mi cabello alisándolo y me apliqué maquillaje. Casi nunca usaba maquillaje, ni siquiera en fiestas, así que sólo apliqué un poco de sombra plateada. Me puse mi brasier y bragas a juego azul media noche y miré a través de mi armario. Las fiestas en nuestra casa siempre eran increíblemente calientes. Jon y Jace prácticamente invitaban a toda la escuela y todo el mundo venía, haciendo que todo el mundo estuviera acalorado y sudoroso por lo que no podía ponerme muchas capas. Halé un par de pantaloncillos bastante cortos de color negro y una camiseta tipo tanque, luego me deslicé en mi collar largo y mis sandalias plateadas trenzadas con un poco de tacón. Me miré en el espejo. Tenía una linda figura, con curvas en los lugares adecuados. No era la chica más atractiva del lugar, pero estaba feliz conmigo misma y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

A Jon no le gustaría este atuendo. Probablemente estaba mostrando demasiada piel para su gusto, a pesar de que estaba completamente cubierta —y comparado con las sanguijuelas que él y Jace solían tener enganchadas alrededor, parecía una monja. Consideré brevemente el cambiarme de ropa antes de decidir lo contrario, no estaría acalorada, toda sudada y vistiendo jeans sólo porque a él no le gustara que los hombres miraran a su hermanita.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

******************Lo siento por no haber subido cuando dije que lo haría :C Tuve que ir al hospital con mi mamá :/**

**__****__********__****Revieeeew!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	9. Capitulo 7

Esperé hasta que la fiesta estuviera encendida, de manera de que Jon no me dijera que me cambiara como si fuera una niña pequeña, en frente de todos. Debían haber estado bebiendo por una hora —era patético. Jon me notó y me dio la mirada de la muerte que corría en la familia y me señaló que me regresara a mi habitación, modulándome la palabra "cambio". Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí dulcemente, mezclándome entre la gente de la fiesta, llegando rápidamente al otro extremo del salón para que no pudiera ver donde estaba.

—Hola Jordan—dije, mientras me plantaba cerca de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Hey chica. Wow, luces ardiente esta noche —dijo mirándome, pero no de la manera pervertida en la que los chicos estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo. Jordan y yo habíamos sido amigos por mucho tiempo.

—Gracias, tú también luces bien —repliqué, sintiendo y buscando alrededor a mis otros amigos—. ¿Dónde están Aline y Maia? —pregunté arrugando mi frente. Ellas nunca se pierden estas fiestas, para ellas, eran solo una excusa para pasearse en frente de todos los chicos guapos de la escuela, sobre todo Jon y Jace.

—Están tratando con tu hermano —estableció, señalando a la cocina y riendo.

Miré hacia donde estaba apuntando, para ver a Maia y Aline riendo incontrolablemente por algo que Jon había dicho. Maia tenía su mano en el brazo de él y Aline estaba presionada a su lado. Jon lucía completamente desinteresado pero disfrutaba la atención, como siempre. Estaba acostumbrado a que ellas dos estuvieran atentas a cada una de sus palabras, cada vez que venían a mi casa coqueteaban con él descaradamente y se paseaba por allí sin camisa, riendo ante sus lujuriosas expresiones.

Rodé mis ojos y regresé mi atención a Jordan.

—¿No está Isabelle esta noche? —pregunté, escaneando la habitación buscándola.

Justo en ese momento, alguien me agarró desde atrás. Deje salir un pequeño grito antes de que hablara y me diera cuenta de que era Jace.

—Luces increíble, pero definitivamente prefiero la toalla —dijo seductoramente en mi oído. Su aliento caliente debajo de mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento, pero él nunca se emborrachaba. Jon lo hacía, pero Jace siempre parecía ser el que mantenía el control en caso de que las cosas se le salieran de las manos.

—Piérdete —gruñí, volteándome para caminar hacia la cocina. Todavía no había obtenido una bebida.

— ¡Hey, Ángel, espérame! —dijo, agarrando mi mano mientras continuaba mi camino entre la multitud de gente besándose y apretujándose unos contra otros. Cuando llegué a la cocina, lo que me dio la bienvenida fue la visión de una chica acostada sobre el mostrador de la cocina y dos chicos tomando shots de su cuerpo. Reconocí a la chica fácilmente por su cabello rubio y su falta de ropa. Kaelie.

Dejó salir un grito entusiasmado cuando entré.

—Jace, ven nene, toma un trago de mi cuerpo —ronroneó seductoramente.

Jace apretó mi mano más duro y me hizo una cara de cachorrito, pidiendo ayuda —simplemente me reí y lo presioné hacia ella.

—Anda, Jace, dale a la chica lo que quiere, tú sabes que quieres tomar uno de esos tragos. —Me burlé, riendo histéricamente ante su expresión horrorizada, la cual rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa de satisfacción. Agarró mis caderas y me subió al mostrador, dando un paso entre mis piernas de manera de que nuestras caras quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

—En realidad si lo quiero. Acuéstate para mi entonces, Ángel. —Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa, pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando.

—Jonathan Herondale, ¡saca tus coquetas manos de prostituto de mí, ahora! —Le grité en un susurro, lo que lo hizo reír de nuevo. Simplemente negó con su cabeza, luciendo divertido y dando un paso hacia atrás, halándome un poco del mostrador para establecerme de nuevo sobre mis pies.

Tomé un vaso y me serví tres cuartas partes de vodka y le agregué un chorrito de jugo de naranja, preparando un trago de vodka que me tomé de una vez.

—Ángel, tómalo con calma, ¿sí? —Frunció el ceño ante mi trago, sacudiendo la cabeza con preocupación.

—De ninguna manera. Me voy a emborrachar esta noche y no habrá forma de que ordene nada mañana. —Le di unas palmaditas en su pecho y caminé de nuevo hacia mis amigos.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas horas, estaba bastante borracha. No me sentía muy estable sobre mis pies, pero continué bailando con mis amigos de todas formas. Jace estaba conversando con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo no muy lejos de mí y continuaba mirándome.

— ¡En serio, Jace se está fijando en ti! —chilló Aline en mis oídos por quinta vez.

— ¡No lo hace! No seas estúpida Aline, probablemente está asegurándose de que no vomite. Le toca limpiar mañana. —Terminé mi bebida y solté mi vaso en la alfombra. Ja, ¡Qué limpien eso en la mañana porque yo no! Comencé a reír histéricamente, lo que hizo que Aline también riera.

—Voy a buscar otro trago —dije por encima de la música.

La canción cambió a "Ella es como una estrella", de "Taio Cruz", la cual es la canción favorita de Jace. Sentí a alguien agarrando mi mano y miré hacia atrás para encontrar a Jace sonriéndome, una sonrisa de las verdaderas y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

—Baila conmigo Ángel —dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Estaba tan ebria en ese momento que no me importaba estar bailando con Jace; enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyé la cara en su cuello. Olía sorprendentemente bien, por lo que me pregunté a qué sabría si lo lamía. Espera, ¿acabo de pensar en lamer a Jace como si fuera un helado o algo? Me eché a reír de mi propia idiotez.

Jace me alejó un poco y puso cara de "¿Qué diablos?" lo cual me divirtió todavía más. Rodó sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza, luciendo divertido mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. La canción no era lenta en realidad, por lo que nos balanceábamos bastante rápido y medio frotándonos el uno contra el otro. Adoro bailar y él era bastante bueno en eso, nuestros cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente.

Pude sentirlo excitarse pero no me importó.

Jace había estado presionando sus erecciones contra mí desde que yo tenía doce y él catorce. Se despierta con una todas las mañanas y la mayoría de las veces también tiene una cuando se queda dormido. Simplemente lo ignoré. Fue raro la primera vez que pasó y de verdad me volvió como loca.

Esa mañana se había ido, tan avergonzado que casi lloraba, por lo que le contó a su padre lo que le había pasado y luego vino la noche siguiente a decirme que era normal en los chicos que eso sucediera porque estaban creciendo y su cuerpo estaba todo lleno de hormonas. Nunca supe si era verdad o no, pero no tenía ninguna razón para dudarlo. Fue embarazoso por un mes o dos, pero luego se convirtió en broma por cierto tiempo y ahora lo ignorábamos completamente. Él se separó un poco para mirarme y darme una de sus agradables sonrisas, por lo que mi boca se curvó devolviéndole una sonrisa. En realidad lucía muy lindo cuando sonreía así y resultaba divertido que me acabara de dar cuenta de eso, dado que lo conocía desde siempre.

Jon apareció de la nada.

—Amigo, ¿qué demonios? ¡Es mi hermanita! —le gritó a Jace, agarrando fuertemente su brazo y empujándolo lejos de mi.

—Jonathan, hombre, en serio, solo estoy bailando con ella, ¡esa es su canción! —dijo Jace, luciendo realmente enfadado.

— Jace, necesitas permanecer lejos de mi hermana, sólo tiene dieciséis. Sabes por todo lo que ha pasado. ¡No necesita a un tipo como tu persiguiéndola! —le replicó Jon, dando un paso adelante y enfrentando a Jace. Podía decir que estaba borracho por el pequeño toque de rojo en sus orejas, que siempre lo delataban.

— ¡Nunca la lastimaría! —gruñó Jace, sus pechos casi tocándose.

— ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Te digo que te mantengas lejos! —gritó Jon.

Sólo me encogí de hombros y los dejé en eso, no necesitaba atestiguar su pelea, de cualquier manera, ellos se arreglarían en un par de minutos, siempre lo hacían.

Mientras di la vuelta en la esquina hacia la cocina, choqué con un chico que no conocía. Era quizás un poco mayor que yo, probablemente de la edad de Jon y era realmente apuesto. Tenía cabello blanco/rubio un poco alborotado, cayendo sobre su frente y prácticamente cubriendo uno de sus ojos verdes. Sonrió y sostuvo mi cintura tratando de estabilizarme mientras lo miraba. Inmediatamente di un respingo dado que él estaba tocándome, pero no demasiado fuerte porque los tragos habían adormecido parte de mi cerebro.

—Bien, hola —ronroneó con una voz sexy.

—Hola. —Sonreí. Ya había quitado sus manos de mi cintura, así que di un paso atrás para recuperar un poco de espacio personal.

—Soy Meliorn. —Sonrió, y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que se le formaban unos hoyuelos realmente lindos.

—Clary—contesté sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Era realmente guapo. No lo reconocía de la escuela—. ¿Vas a Penn State? —pregunté curiosa de por qué nadie lo conocía si estaba en la fiesta.

Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió.

—No. En realidad estoy buscando a mi hermanita, pero no puedo encontrarla.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién es tu hermana? —pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo; puedo decirte que alguien tiene como hermano un culo caliente.

—Kaelie Sanders —afirmó. No pude evitar la reacción natural de mi cuerpo. Arrugué un poco la nariz, lo cual lo hizo reír—. No eres una gran fanática, ¿no? — preguntó, todavía riendo.

—Oh… eh… Lo siento —balbuceé, mirándolo en tono de disculpa y sonrojándome como loca. ¡No puedo creer que le hice esa cara a su hermana! ¡Qué idiota!

—No te preocupes por eso. Sé que puede llegar a ser un dolor en el trasero.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? —Le ofrecí, mirando alrededor de la cocina buscándola. No, no está aquí. Me reí al recordar que acababa de salir de la cocina, así que ¡por supuesto que no estaba allí!

—Nah, ya aparecerá. ¿Qué tal si en vez de eso nos tomamos un trago? —sugirió, asintiendo hacia el mostrador de las bebidas.

—Si, seguro. —Sonreí mientras él agarraba dos vasos y una botella de Jack Daniels.

Nos tomamos un par de tragos de eso hasta que me di cuenta que estaba realmente borracha. Me apoyé sobre él pesadamente mientras charlábamos y reíamos sobre cosas al azar que realmente no parecían tener sentido para mí.

De repente, me presionó contra el mostrador de la cocina y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. El pánico familiar comenzó a levantarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, él acercaba su cabeza lentamente hacia la mía. Sentí mi boca secarse. Santa mierda. ¡Iba a besarme! ¿Quería eso? ¿Qué pasaría si ponía sus manos sobre mí o algo? Mi mente estaba girando de un pensamiento a otro tan rápido que no podía seguirles el ritmo.

Di un grito ahogado y retiré mi cabeza para atrás, golpeándome con el gabinete detrás de mí lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él negó con la cabeza, mirándome un poco desconcertado y luego chocó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí y empujé su pecho, tratando de alejarlo de mí, pero sus manos estaban sujetando la parte de atrás de mi cuello sosteniéndome en el lugar mientras lo sentía lamiendo mi labio inferior. Apreté mi boca tan cerrada como pude, pero él no se movió. Empecé a volverme loca, literalmente podía sentir el ataque de pánico tomando lugar mientras mi corazón se estrellaba en mis oídos.

La siguiente cosa que sé, es que se ha alejado. Levanté la mirada, desconcertada, para ver a Jace recargado sobre la pared, su brazo cruzando sobre su garganta. Se veía tan enojado, que realmente comencé a sentir pena por el chico, quién ahora estaba empezando a cambiar de tono a un rojo de no ser capaz de respirar.

— ¡No la toques, maldita sea! ¿Crees que puedes simplemente entrar como si tal cosa y darle un beso a pesar de que ella no quería? —gruñó Jace con enojo.

Comencé a sentirme enferma, literalmente enferma. Me puse de pie y me tambaleé hacia mi baño, donde vomité lo que parecía ser varios litros de vodka. Gemí y me sonrojé, me comencé a mover para sentarme, cuando me apoyé en las piernas de alguien. No me asusté, podía oler su loción. Sabía que era Jace.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con voz simpática. Pero no pude responderle, sólo me incliné sobre el inodoro y vomité otra botella de vodka. ¡Wow, eso es un desperdicio de dinero!

Jace, bendito sea, me frotaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda y sostenía mi cabello. Después de unos minutos, me sentí mucho mejor.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama? —preguntó, mirándome preocupado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí, sólo quiero cepillarme los dientes.

Me esforcé por levantarme del piso del baño, pero estaba tan descoordinada que no funcionó muy bien. Jace sonrió y se inclinó, deslizando sus brazos debajo de mí y levantándome fácilmente, como si no pesara nada.

Me senté en la siguiente sección, junto al lavamanos. Tomé el cepillo de dientes y le puse pasta dental. Sonreí débilmente y cepillé mis dientes, asegurándome que todo el sabor a alcohol se había ido.

— ¿A la cama? —preguntó, cuando había terminado. Asentí con la cabeza, y me levantó al estilo nupcial y me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación. Había quitado los cobertores y estaba a punto de dejarme en la cama, cuando recordé que todavía llevaba mi ropa de fiesta.

— ¡Espera! No quiero ir a la cama con esto —murmuré, mirando hacia mis shorts y mi top, incluso todavía tenía mis joyas y los zapatos también.

Él asintió y me puso de pie, pero casi no podía mantenerme, y sentía como si mis piernas estuvieran estropeándose. Jace puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniendo, y me quitó los collares. Quité el botón de mi top y lo comencé a sacar por mi cabeza, pero me enredé en el proceso y empecé a reír. Lo oí suspirar, mientras me empujaba para que me sentara en la cama y me quitó el top.

Cuando lo miré, vi que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia atrás y me desabroché los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras bajaban por mi trasero; él los tomó y los haló hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en sujetador y bragas. Él mantuvo en el aire mis piernas, mientras me quitaba una por una mis sandalias.

—Bonito —ronroneó, mirándome con su sonrisa marca registrada, pero no me importó; sólo me quedé ahí, riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo.

—¡Oh, no! —jadeé, tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano sobre mi boca.

Rápido como un rayo, me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi cabello de nuevo y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba. Después de haber cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quitó su camisa y la puso sobre mi cabeza.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Clary, Clary, Clary... ¿Que vamos a hacer contigo? **

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	10. Capitulo 8

_**Cuando lo miré, vi que tenía una expresión divertida en su rostro. Me puse hacia atrás y me desabroché los shorts, levantando mis caderas mientras bajaban por mi trasero; él los tomó y los haló hacia abajo lentamente, mientras me acostaba en sujetador y bragas. Él mantuvo en el aire mis piernas, mientras me quitaba una por una mis sandalias._

_—Bonito —ronroneó, mirándome con su sonrisa marca registrada, pero no me importó; sólo me quedé ahí, riendo, hasta que mi estómago me sacudió de nuevo._

_—¡Oh, no! —jadeé, tratando de sentarme, sujetando una mano sobre mi boca._

_Rápido como un rayo, me levantó y me llevó de nuevo al baño, sosteniendo mi cabello de nuevo y frotando mi espalda mientras mi estómago se vaciaba. Después de haber cepillado mis dientes de nuevo, se quitó su camisa y la puso sobre mi cabeza.**_

—Aquí hay otra para añadir a tu colección de camisas —dijo con una sonrisa fácil, mientras me levantaba, me llevó hacia la cama.

Él caminó hacia la puerta. Pensé que iba a salir y volver a la fiesta, pero no lo hizo, simplemente cerró la puerta y se quitó sus jeans, subiendo a la cama junto a mí. Todavía podía oír la fiesta en el exterior.

Jace envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me movió hacia su pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en el tipo que me besó en la cocina. Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, estaba llorando.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome desconcertado.

— ¡Ese imbécil se robó mi primer beso! —gemí Jace se echó a reír y me sentí aún peor. ¡No podía creer que se estaba riendo de mí!—. ¡No es gracioso, Jace! El primer beso de una chica es importante para ella. Sólo porque seas una clase de súper puta a la que no le importa, y probablemente no recuerda su primer beso, no significa que las pequeñas cosas no son importantes —dije, con rabia, golpeando su pecho.

—Ángel, cálmate. Él no te robó tu primer beso —dijo, seriamente, mirando directamente a sus ojos, haciéndome sentir ingravidez con sus estúpidos ojos mieles de mujeriego.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Él lo hizo! Él sólo me besó y me lo robó —gruñí, con una lágrima cayendo de mi ojo. Él la limpió con su pulgar y sacudió su cabeza.

—Sí, él sólo te besó, pero ese no fue tu primer beso. Yo lo fui hace mucho tiempo —explicó, con una media sonrisa que hacía que su rostro pareciera hermoso.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Nunca me había besado. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me lastimé al caer de ese árbol en mi jardín? Tenía trece años y mi maldita pierna me dolía demasiado, y me preguntaste que podías hacer para que el dolor se fuera. —Él cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza con el recuerdo, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Di un grito ahogado. Oh, dios mío. ¡Eso es verdad! Él me pidió que lo besara y eso hice, bueno, dos veces en realidad. Dijo que todavía estaba doliéndole y me pidió que lo besé de nuevo. Justo después de eso, Jon salió de la casa y nos sorprendió. Le dio un coñazo en el rostro a Jace por eso.

Oh, mierda. ¡Jace tenía mi primer beso! No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre eso, fue realmente agradable esa vez. Él estaba siendo muy dulce ese día, estaba subiendo al árbol para bajar mi pelota que había quedado atrapada ahí. Supongo que eso era bueno, al menos si Jace tenía mi primer beso, significaba que no fue robado por un imbécil mientras estaba borracha en una fiesta.

Le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Ese también fue mi primer beso, y aún lo recuerdo —dijo en voz baja, guiñando un ojo en broma.

—Bueno, has tenido muchos desde entonces, y algo más —afirmo, refiriéndome a todas las chicas con las que se ha acostado.

—Sí, pero ese es todavía el primero y el mejor —susurró, besando la parte superior de mi cabeza y tirando de sus brazos a mí alrededor, metiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Sólo nos quedamos en silencio; no sabía que decir, así que me quedé callada. Después de un rato, todavía estaba despierta por el ruido que llegaba de la fiesta. Eran como la una de la mañana, así que probablemente se prologaría por lo menos una hora. Me di la vuelta para ver a Jace observándome.

—Tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no sales y sacas provecho a la fiesta? No tiene sentido que estemos aquí despiertos. —Me alejé de él para que pudiera salir de la cama. Pero él negó con su cabeza y me haló de nuevo a su pecho.

—Estoy bien donde estoy.

Después de aproximadamente media hora, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré, se había quedado dormido y se veía tan tranquilo y dulce, y sin mencionar sexy. Prefiero nunca mirarlo de esta manera.

Sabía que él era guapísimo y tenía un cuerpo impresionante, pero nunca se me había ocurrido mirarlo así. Mis ojos se movieron hacia su pecho. Él estaba realmente increíble y tenía abdominales perfectos.

Acerqué uno de mis dedos y tracé las líneas de sus músculos en su estómago, sólo preguntándome cómo se sentiría.

Él se estremeció.

—Me siento un poco violado —afirmó, haciéndome saltar y alejar mi mano rápidamente.

Me reí porque había sido sorprendida.

—Bienvenido a mi mundo, me haces sentir así todo el tiempo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo que sí, lo siento —dijo, casualmente. Inmediatamente me pregunté por qué él no era así todo el tiempo; sí lo fuera, probablemente estaría enamorada de él como las demás chicas lo estaban.

—Oye, viendo que no podemos dormir... ¿Qué te parecer jugar? —sugirió en tono emocionado, lo que era probablemente una mala señal.

Puse mis ojos en blanco, tratando de no pensar en los estúpidos juegos que él propondría.

—No estoy jugando contigo; será algo como un juego de quitarse la ropa, o algo que implicará que me veas desnuda —dije, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Él se rió y tomó mi labio inferior entre su pulgar y dedo índice.

—Sin pucheros, Ángel. Si el viento cambia te quedarás así —bromeó, corriendo su pulgar por mi labio.

El movimiento me hizo agua por alguna razón. Saqué mi lengua y lamí su pulgar en broma, esperando que él se alejara y me dijera que era asqueroso. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, un pequeño gemido surgió de su garganta. El sonido hizo que algo muy profundo dentro de mí cosquilleara y palpitara.

Movió su cabeza cerca de la mía y luego se detuvo, sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros de los míos. No podía respirar, mi corazón estaba acelerado, pero no era el usual miedo que tenía, era porque quería que me besara. Él pareciera estar esperando que le diera una señal para decir que estaba bien.

Tragué saliva y cerré la distancia, presionando mis labios a los suyos ligeramente. Se sentía como si él me diera un shock, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y vibrar con la necesidad de él tocándome. Un millón de mariposas parecían alzar el vuelo en mi estómago, pero sabía que no era causado por el alcohol.

Respondió de inmediato, acercándome a él y recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos. Levanté mis brazos y los puse alrededor de su cuello, enredando mis dedos en su cabello rubio y sedoso. Sus labios eran suaves y encajaban perfectamente en los míos. Él chupó suavemente mi labio inferior y abrí mi boca, sin realmente saber que esperar de mi primer beso adecuado.

Deslizó su lengua en mi boca y masajeó la mía con ternura. El sabor de él era increíble mientras exploraba mi boca entera. Todo mi cuerpo estaba quemando, queriendo más…

De repente, se apartó, haciéndome gemir y me pregunté en que me había equivocado. Él levantó la cabeza a mi puerta, apretando su mano sobre mi boca para mantenerme callada.

—Grita que estás bien —susurró. Lo miré, confundida.

— ¡Clary! ¡Abre la puerta! —gritó Jon, golpeando la puerta con fuerza.

Jace asintió con la cabeza y me retiró su mano de mi boca. Me aclaré rápidamente la garganta.

—Jon, estoy bien. Estoy cansada, así que vete —grité, tratando de hacer mi voz sonar enojada.

—Clary, ¿Has visto a Jace? —preguntó Jon, a través de la puerta. Miré a Jace, horrorizada. ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que responder a eso? Sí, en realidad está en la cama conmigo, medio desnudo y acabo de tener mi lengua en su garganta. Ahora te puedes ir, que estás interrumpiendo. Sí, no creo que eso le agradaría mucho a mi hermano.

—Me fui a casa —susurró Jace, asintiendo con la cabeza alentadoramente.

—Dijo que se iba a casa, Jon. Ahora vete —grité, mordiéndome los labios y esperando que él se lo hubiera creído. Jace inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y sentí sus suaves labios de nuevo en los míos de nuevo, alejándose con un suspiro cuando Jon vuelve a gritar.

—Clary, ¿estás bien? Suenas un poco extraña.

Me reí.

—Sí. Me enfermé así que vine a la cama, pero ahora estoy bien. Te veré en la mañana. Oh, y por cierto, no voy a limpiar, así que necesitas hacerlo todo — bromeé, sonriendo ante la idea de que él limpiara toda la casa solo.

—Lo que sea, Clary, ambos sabemos que me ayudarás de todos modos —dijo Jon, riendo.

Miré hacia Jace, que sonreía con su hermosa sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo, haciendo que el cosquilleo volviera al instante.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente por mi lado mientras su lengua regresaba a mi boca, su sabor en mis papilas gustativas. Él llegó a la parte inferior de la camisa que usaba y deslizó su mano por debajo, recorriendo mi muslo con su mano y tocando mi cadera. Sus dedos trazaron lo largo del material de las bragas, de modo que su mano estaba en mi trasero.

Mi piel parecía arder dónde me tocaba.

Fue en ese momento que regresé en mí misma. Esto era demasiado rápido. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás y saqué su mano para que dejara de moverse por mi top.

—Oh, lo siento. Demasiado rápido, ¿cierto? —preguntó, un poco culpable. Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar a mi cuerpo—. Está bien, Ángel. Vamos a dormir, entonces —sugirió, con una gran sonrisa.

Se alejó un poco de mí y se recostó, jalándome a su lado.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y colgué mi pierna sobre él y mis brazos en su cintura. Él se agachó y tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Sus labios rozaron la parte superior de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, sintiéndome más feliz de lo que había estado por mucho tiempo.

Justo antes de dormir tuve una horrible sensación de que esto era un error que terminaría pagando por la mañana. Quiero decir, estaba con el mejor amigo de mi hermano, que era un total mujeriego, y que sólo se preocupaba por él mismo.

* * *

Me desperté por la mañana con un dolor de cabeza punzante. Mi teléfono móvil estaba sonando en algún lugar cercano. Extendí mi mano para conseguirlo, pero no lo podía alcanzar. Me estiré un poco más y logré golpearlo sobre la cama para que lo pudiera responder.

— ¿Hola? —bostecé.

— ¡Clary! ¿Dónde diablos estás? Se supone que debemos estar practicando —una voz de hombre gritó enojada. Hice una mueca lejos del sonido y traté de levantarme, pero Jace estaba lo suficientemente cerca encima de mí. Me estaba fijando en mi estómago, el brazo y la pierna echada sobre mí, él estaba usando mi espalda como una almohada. En realidad, era sorprendentemente cómodo.

— ¿Magnus? —dije con voz ronca, mirando mi reloj de alarma, pero los números eran borrosos, no los pude distinguir. Cerré los ojos luego los abrí para ver que eran las 8:42 am. ¡Mierda!

—Sí, ¿quién demonios crees que iba a ser? Se supone que estarías aquí a las ocho treinta, Clary. ¿Vas a venir o qué? —sonaba claramente enojado.

—Oh, sí, estoy en camino.

Jace gruñó.

—Dile que es sábado Ángel, estoy cansado —se quejó en mi espalda haciéndome dar risitas.

—Escucha, Clary, patea a ese pedazo de mierda fuera de tú cama y ¡ven para acá! Tenemos una nueva rutina y necesitas aprenderla —dijo Magnus, sonando divertido ahora, él obviamente había escuchado a Jace.

Magnus era la única persona que sabía que Jace se estaba quedando conmigo, él no sabía la historia completa así como porque, pero sabía que lo hacía. Jace me llevaba a mis prácticas de baile todos los sábados, con resaca o no. Sus dos condiciones eran que yo comprara su almuerzo, y no le dijera mi hermano. Las cuales estaban muy bien conmigo. Jon sabía que yo bailaba, pero nunca me había visto hacerlo, tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría mucho si lo hacía. Jace y Magnus se llevaban muy bien, lo que en realidad me sorprendió al principio, porque yo no hubiera pensado que un machista jugador de hockey sobre hielo podría ser amigo de un hombre abiertamente gay que le gusta llevar algo rosa cada día. Muestra de lo mucho que sé.

—Voy a estar allí en un momento y voy a comprar donas para disculparme, ¿de acuerdo? —le ofrecí dulcemente. No quería que se molestara conmigo toda la mañana, ya que me haría trabajar dos veces más duro.

Suspiró. —Bien, apúrate.

Me revolví un poco y empuje mi teléfono de vuelta.

— Jace, Magnus dijo que tengo que patear tu trasero caliente fuera de mi cama y llegara rápido. —Me reí entre dientes. Él gimió y enterró su cara en mi espalda.

—Maldición, los sábados son un dolor en el culo —murmuró, rodando sobre su espalda. Volví la cabeza para mirarlo, él me estaba dando su sonrisa marca registrada.

—Tu camiseta está levantada un poco allí. ¿Quieres que baje eso por ti? — preguntó, mirando a mi trasero.

Rápidamente tiré mis manos hasta sentir que su camiseta que llevaba puesta, ya se había levantado alrededor de mi cintura, lo que significaba que él tenía una visión clara de mi trasero en bragas. No sabía muy bien donde estábamos después de anoche, pero creo que tenía derecho a tomarle el pelo un poco. No es como que nunca me había visto en mi ropa interior antes, vio lo suficiente de mí ayer por la noche mientras estaba enferma ¡sólo con mi ropa interior!

—No, gracias. Ya lo tengo. —Salí de la cama y me quité su camiseta, arrojándosela a la cara, así que estaba allí de pie en mi sostén y bragas—. Gracias por el préstamo —le dije con una sonrisa, caminando seductoramente a mi armario, tratando de encontrar algunos pantalones de chándal o algo que podría llevar a bailar, lo oí jadear, a continuación, gemir, en silencio me mordí los labios para no dejar escapar la risa. Los resortes de la cama crujían, de repente, su cálido aliento estaba soplando en mi nuca, por lo que todo mi cuerpo estalló en piel de gallina.

—Por lo tanto, ¿se me permite tocarte hoy? —preguntó en voz baja.

Vaya, ¿está realmente pidiéndome permiso? Me volví hacia él, estaba de pie justo detrás de mí en tan sólo sus calzoncillos, pareciendo un dios griego.

—Um... No sé... ¿Quieres hacerlo? —le pregunté, un poco insegura de mí misma.

Él había estado con muchas chicas antes, todos ellas probablemente más bonitas que yo, y ese fue mi primer beso de verdad la noche anterior por amor de Dios, apuesto a que ¡apestaba majestuosamente en eso! Asintió con la cabeza con impaciencia, y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Ni siquiera estaba mirando a mi cuerpo a pesar de que estaba casi desnuda, lo cual hizo que mi estómago diera un tirón por alguna razón.

Me puse rígida mientras levantaba sus manos, poco a poco, dándome la oportunidad de detenerlo, él las puso en mis caderas. Su toque envió un sofoco a mi piel y mariposas a mi estómago. Me empujó hacia delante en su pecho, arrastraba sus dedos lentamente alrededor de mi espalda, por un lado agarraba la parte de atrás de mi cuello suavemente y la otra mano haciéndome cosquillas en su camino hacia abajo. Me pasó la mano por el trasero con suavidad, sólo una vez, antes de volverla a subir gradualmente y ponerla en la parte baja de mi espalda. Sus ojos no abandonaron los míos todo el tiempo. Excitación nerviosa estaba corriendo por mi cuerpo y me quedé allí, congelada, sin saber realmente lo que debía hacer.

Todo esto era tan totalmente nuevo para mí y estaba asustada casi hasta la muerte, pero en el buen sentido de alguna manera. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y sentí que mis ojos se agrandaban, a la espera de que sus suaves labios hicieran contacto con los míos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de conectar, mi celular volvió a sonar, haciéndonos saltar. Miramos el teléfono, mi corazón estaba regresando lentamente a un ritmo normal cuando empecé a volver a la realidad. Jace estaba mirando el teléfono, y tuve la impresión de que estaba tratando de disparar rayos láser de los ojos para que dejara de sonar. Me reí de su expresión exasperada y me aparté de él para responder. El identificador de llamadas, dijo Magnus, una vez más. Suspiré y lo abrí.

— ¡He dicho que estoy en camino! —puse los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

—Sólo para asegurarme que tú y tú amigo culo caliente no se vuelvan a dormir — dijo con una sonrisa mientras colgaba.

Cerré el teléfono y volví a mirar a Jace, él seguía observándome, pero se estaba vistiendo al mismo tiempo. Le sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa, que era agradable. Por lo general, se transformaba en Jace el imbécil del día, burlándose de mí casi tan pronto como me despertaba, pero hoy en día parecía diferente. No pude evitar preguntarme cuánto tiempo duraría. Fui a mi armario y cogí un par de leggins negros y un top blanco ajustado que apenas cubría mi trasero, agarré ropa interior fresca y fui al baño a cambiarme. Mientras caminaba junto a él, me agarró la mano, haciendo que me detuviera.

—Sabes que tienes el más sexy trasero en el mundo, ¿verdad? —susurró, justo antes de que presionara sus labios con los míos ligeramente, enviando lo que se sentía como relámpagos en todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando me soltó, lo miré un poco sorprendida.

—Sí, apuesto a que se lo dices a todas las chicas —murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando dentro del baño cerrando la puerta y tomando una respiración profunda.

¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo que me sienta así? ¡Es Jace por amor de Dios! Él te va a aplastar y vas a terminar como Kaelie, rogando por su atención una vez que él ha terminado y consiguió lo que quería.

Pero él no me haría eso a mí. Había pasado toda la noche conmigo por los últimos ocho años. Lo necesitaba para poder dormir, él mantuvo las pesadillas alejadas de mí. Él no me haría daño, ¿verdad? Confío en él para mantenerme a salvo, pero ¿podría confiar en él con todo mi corazón? Sabía que la respuesta a eso era que no, no podía, pero por alguna razón quería. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño se había ido, pero esto no fue una sorpresa.

Me acerqué a mi ventana para bloquearla como de costumbre y vi una pequeña margarita blanca en la repisa de la ventana. Miré por la ventana y sonreí, estas flores crecían a las afueras de mi ventana, tiene que haber elegido una para mí cuando salió, y la dejó allí sabiendo que la vería cuando cerrara la ventana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sonreí, un poco confundida. No era costumbre de Jace hacer esas cosas.

Suspiré mientras metí la pequeña flor en mi cola de caballo y luego me dirigí a la cocina, tomando dos cajas de jugo. Garabateé una nota para Jon diciéndole que había ido a bailar, y que le ayudaría a limpiar más tarde si dejaba que las chicas vinieran a ver una película esta noche. Sabía que iba a ir a por ello, este era mi soborno de costumbre por ayudar a limpiar después de sus fiestas, que venían a nuestra casa en la tarde y él pagaría por la pizza y una película. Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era aguantar a dos chicas coquetas golpeando sobre él y Jace toda la noche, ya que por lo general él se acercaba también, si no tenía una cita.

Salté fuera de la puerta de entrada al coche de Jace que estaba esperando fuera de mi casa.

—Oye, ten esto —dije, dándole la bebida.

—Gracias. Ten esto. —Sonrió, y me entregó una rebanada de pan tostado.

Me eché a reír.

—Ese es un cambio bastante bueno —le dije, sonriéndole y comiendo—. Oh, tengo que ir a Benny y conseguir rosquillas, si eso está bien. —Lo miré esperanzada mientras conducía por la calle. Él asintió con la cabeza y aún estaba radiante.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz hoy? —pregunté con curiosidad por saber por qué sonreía tanto. No podía haber dormido mucho y sabía que él estaba todavía cansado, me di cuenta por sus ojos.

—Tuve una buena noche ayer eso es todo. Finalmente anoté con una chica muy caliente que he estado deseando por un tiempo. —Me guiñó un ojo, su sonrisa auténtica cambiada en su sonrisa estúpida.

Mis entrañas se sentían como si alguien hubiera empujado una moto sierra en mi estómago. Había conectado con alguien, y luego ¿vino a mí en la cama? ¡Qué idiota estúpido! Lo besé, un beso adecuado también, y él ¡había utilizado una chica para tener relaciones sexuales antes de eso! Uf, estúpido gigoló, sabía que no debería haber esperado algo diferente. Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que estaba herida, y miré por la ventana, negándome a llorar. El llanto es para los débiles. Casi nunca dejaba que nadie me viera llorar, pero algunas personas traspasaban las defensas que había construido, así que no podía evitarlo. Él se detuvo delante de Benny y salté, con ganas de estar lejos de él. Pedí veinte donuts en toda la variedad de chocolate, porque eran mis favoritas. Cuando llegué de vuelta en el coche, Jace sonreía.

— ¿Tienes lo suficiente allí? —bromeó, mirando a las dos grandes cajas que tenía en mis brazos.

—Me gusta esta canción —mentí, no tenía idea de lo que era, pero no quería hablar con él. Me lanzó una mirada extraña.

—Odias la música de reventón —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y bajándole el volumen.

En realidad, estaba en lo cierto, odiaba eso, pero me gustaba más en este momento que hablar con él, maldito mentiroso.

Nos detuvimos en las afueras del estudio donde mi grupo ensayaba todos los sábados, nosotros éramos un equipo de baile de la calle y éramos bastante buenos también. Habíamos entrado en una batalla de baile la semana pasada contra otros diez equipos de la zona y habíamos llegado en segundo lugar, ganando más de $1000 en premios. No es que hayamos visto nada del dinero, se fue directo al estudio, los uniformes, la música y volantes o afiches. Me encantaba la danza, danza callejera era mi favorita y todo lo que era con un ritmo de hip hop tiene mi voto. Siempre había sido mi sueño desde que era una niña tener mi propio estudio de baile, tal vez algún día me gustaría llegar allí, pero parecía muy poco probable.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :D  
Primero que nada quería disculparme por no haber actualizar, tuve mis exámenes esta semana y algunos otros problemas :c ¡Pero ya estoy de vacaciones!**

**¡Fue un capitulo largo! Tal vez mañana suba otro... o tal vez lo suba hoy... nunca se sabe... e.e**

**Pd: ¡Clace! e.e**

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	11. Capitulo 9

—Hey, chicos lo siento, me quedé dormida —dije, mirando a todos ellos disculpándome, mientras entraba.

Magnus me jaló a un gran abrazo y traté de no retroceder lejos de él, llevaba hoy su marca de fábrica de piezas de color rosa en forma de una gorra.

—Eso está bien. También me quedaría dormido demasiado si tuviera ese culo en mi cama —bromeó con una sonrisa mientras asintió con la cabeza sobre mi hombro hacia Jace.

Rodé los ojos y puse las donas sobre la mesa, tomando una de chocolate con rapidez antes de que todos fueran y se las acabaran. Me dirigí a saludar a los otros chicos. Había ocho personas en nuestro equipo, cuatro chicas y cuatro chicos. Estaba feliz de hablar con los chicos, cuando Magnus llamó a todos para empezar.

—En vista de que ya estamos con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso porque alguien no podía arrastrar el trasero de la cama a tiempo, es mejor que empecemos —afirmó, lanzándome una mirada fingida y haciéndome reír.

Nos pusimos a trabajar en una nueva rutina que era muy difícil y complicada, e incluso tenía algunas elevaciones que daban miedo. La peor fue cuando estaba en los hombros de Thomas y tuve que dar la vuelta, y girar en el aire, así que quedaba mirando hacia atrás, entonces él me atraparía mientras caía hacia su cuerpo. Casi al instante, tenía que envolver mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de inclinarme totalmente hacia atrás poniendo los brazos en el suelo y rodar mi cuerpo en este.

Por suerte, teníamos colchonetas. Incluso así, me tomó más de una hora aterrizar una vez, y déjame decirte que, incluso aterrizar en la espalda o el estómago en una colchoneta, duele, sobre todo si el musculoso chico que se supone que te atraparía, aterriza en la parte superior de ti. Después del intento número veinte, empujé a Thomas fuera de mí, riendo. Ni siquiera podía levantarme estaba tan cansada, el sudor me corría por la espalda

—Está bien, oficialmente renuncio a esto por hoy. Me duele la cabeza, me duele la espalda, los brazos y las piernas duelen de tanto sostenerme, incluso mi trasero duele —me quejé, yaciendo al igual que una estrella de mar en la colchoneta.

—Está bien, es casi la una de todos modos, así que será mejor que despejemos el estudio —dijo Magnus, tendiendo la mano para ayudar a levantarme. Negué con la cabeza, riendo.

—No puedo. Sinceramente, no puedo moverme —murmuré, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La siguiente cosa que sé es que Jace estaba allí, me agarró, me levantó y me tiró por encima del hombro como si yo no pesara nada, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas, riendo.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —grité, todavía molesta con él por lo que me hizo ayer por la noche.

—Ayudándote —afirmó. Me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo por su sexy estúpida voz.

— ¡Suéltame! —le ordené, tratando de zafarme, pero me agarró con más fuerza.

Oí la ducha abriéndose.

¡No! ¡Él no lo haría!

Lo hizo.

Me metió en la ducha, poniéndome abajo en la regadera, ambos completamente empapados. Me quedé allí, sorprendida. Tenía una muda de ropa conmigo por lo que no importaba, pero no creo que él tuviera. ¡Ja, imbécil, ahora tiene que sentarse en su coche con la ropa mojada!

Se estaba riendo de mí, así que acoqué mis manos y recogí un poco de agua, lanzándosela, se echó a reír más fuerte y se apoderó de mi cintura, apretándose contra mí bajo la ducha. El agua le corría por la cabeza, aplastando su pelo en la cara, se veía sexy como el infierno. Sus ropas estaban resbaladizas en su cuerpo, quería pasar mis manos hacia abajo para sentir las líneas de sus músculos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y me besó, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor y empujándome contra la pared. Chupó suavemente sobre mi labio inferior y con mucho gusto abrí mi boca, ansiosa de saborearlo de nuevo. Él sabía aún mejor hoy, probablemente debido a que aún estaba medio borracha cuando nos besamos ayer por la noche así que no pude apreciarlo mucho. Su beso era hermoso y estaba enviando ondas de deseo corriendo a través de mi cuerpo.

Finalmente, se apartó y los dos estábamos sin aliento. Miré a sus ojos y pude ver que estaban bailando con excitación, también podía ver algo más que miedo, que me asustaba mucho porque sabía que no estaba lista para eso. Vi la lujuria, pura y simple. Jace quería mi cuerpo mucho. Jadeé y lo empujé hacia atrás, saliendo de la ducha rápidamente.

—Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso. Demasiado pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó, al salir de la ducha y apoderándose de mi mano.

Me volví a mirarlo. No podía darle lo que él quería, él podía conseguir eso en otra parte. Quiero decir, era Jace Herondale por el amor de Dios, él podría tener cualquier chica que quisiera, ¡y lo hace! Él ya admitió que se conectó con alguien la noche anterior antes de que él me besara. Él era un jugador así de simple, y si lo dejaba tener mi corazón, lo rompería, no hay duda.

—Jace, ¿qué quieres de mí? —pregunté en voz baja, mirando a mis zapatillas empapadas.

Puso el dedo debajo de mi barbilla y me levantó la cara así que tuve que mirarlo.

—Todo —dijo simplemente.

Mi corazón se detuvo, y luego se echó a correr por lo dulce que sonaba. Espera, es sólo una línea para entrar en tus pantalones, Clary, ¡cálmate!

—No puedo darte eso, ni siquiera de cerca. Ve a buscar a la zorra que conectó contigo anoche, estoy segura de que está más que dispuesta a hacer "cualquier cosa" contigo —gruñí desagradablemente, haciendo citas de aire alrededor de las palabras cualquier cosa, antes de irrumpir fuera para cambiarme.

Mi bolsa ya estaba aquí, supongo que una de las chicas la trajo después de ver a Jace y yo en la ducha haciéndolo. Maldita sea, eso es ¡vergonzoso! Me agarró la muñeca y me hizo parar y mirarlo.

— ¿De qué zorra estás hablando, Ángel? —preguntó, mirándome confuso.

— ¡Con la que te enrollaste antes de que me besaras en la cama! Maldita sea, Jace, ni siquiera estabas borracho, ¿se te ha olvidado ya? Wow, eso debe realmente haber significado algo para ti —escupí ácidamente. Parecía aún más confundido.

—No me enrollé con nadie ayer por la noche, ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó, tratando de tirar de mí hacia él, pero me mantuve firme y saqué mi muñeca de sus manos, él no se resistió, sólo me dejó ir, sabía que no me gustaba estar restringida.

Le di mi mirada de muerte y cogí una toalla de mi bolso, secando mi pelo que chorreaba. Tiré de la margarita de mi cola de caballo y la arrojé a sus pies.

—Jace, tú me dijiste antes en el coche que follaste una chica que deseabas, por eso estabas tan feliz —gruñí. ¿En serio iba a mentirme sobre esto ahora?

Entendimiento cruzó su cara, su cuerpo parecía relajarse visiblemente.

—En realidad, nunca dije que follé a nadie. Lo que realmente dije fue que por fin anoté con una chica muy caliente que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo, como si esto lo aclarara todo.

Negué con la cabeza, aún enojada. La redacción no me importaba, todo era lo mismo y todavía me sentía traicionada y utilizada.

—Lo que sea, follaste, anotaste, es todo la misma cosa. Eres un maldito estúpido jugador y yo no puedo creer que dejé que tú me besaras. ¡Dos veces! —grité. Podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, así que me volví de espaldas a él.

— ¡Estás entendiendo mal lo que quise decir! —dijo con desesperación.

Di la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Oh, ¡lo siento! Explícate por favor —dije con sarcasmo, agitando la mano en un gesto de adelante.

—Estaba hablando de ti —dijo en voz baja.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿yo?

—He estado loco por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, Ángel, pero tu hermano no me dejaba estar cerca de ti. Durante todo este tiempo sólo has sido tú. —Miró al suelo como un niño perdido y yo no podía respirar.

¿Realmente acaba de decir eso? Yo le gustaba, ¿pero Jon no lo dejaba acercarse a mí? ¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? De todos modos, es un jugador que tiene relaciones sexuales con tres o cuatro chicas diferentes a la semana. ¿Cómo podría siempre haber sido yo? Ni siquiera ha tenido una novia, él sólo tiene ¡citas!

Me miró suplicante, él estaba sufriendo. Me di cuenta por su cara, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. Si me arriesgaba, sabía que iba a enamorarme de él y había una buena probabilidad de que me partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no creo que pueda soportar perderlo. Había sido una constante en mi vida y lo necesitaba, probablemente más de lo que necesitaba a Jon. Él se adelantó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos se inclinó hacia mí y me besó con ternura.

Sabía que la decisión había sido tomada, en realidad no era algo que podía pensar y razonar los pros y los contras. Cuando Jace me besaba, todo parecía estar bien y correcto, tal como debe ser. Le devolví el beso, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él con fuerza, presionándome en su pecho. Él se apartó y me sonrió.

— ¿Qué te parece que compré el almuerzo de hoy, y lo llamemos una cita? — sugirió, mirándome con timidez.

Nunca había visto en Jace una mirada tímida o vulnerable en su vida. Su oferta, la expresión de súplica en su rostro fue suficiente para poner lo que se sentía como un centenar de mariposas sueltas en mi estómago. Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos y su cara cayó.

—Esta bien—finalmente estuve de acuerdo con una sonrisa. Él sonrió con alegría antes de tirar de mí en otro beso que realmente me hizo sentir un poco mareada.

Terminó el beso justo cuando estaba un poco sin aliento.

—Será mejor que vaya por algo de ropa seca en el coche, así te doy la oportunidad de cambiarte —dijo mirándome de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro—. No es que no te veas sexy como el infierno en lo que llevas puesto.

Me miré mí misma, para ver que mi camiseta blanca estaba pegada a mí y completamente se veía todo a través. Me reí incómoda y envolví mis brazos a mí alrededor, ruborizándome como una loca. Él también se rió y se inclinó para recoger la flor que yo había tirado a sus pies. La sostuvo hacia mí, sonriendo con su hermosa sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuré, mordiéndome los labios, mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

—Con todo el gusto —dijo mientras salía por la puerta.

* * *

Me cambié rápidamente y caminé hacia el automóvil. Jace estaba allí, inclinado casualmente contra el auto, charlando felizmente con Magnus y otro chico de mi equipo.

— ¡Hey! —canturreé mientras caminaba hacia a ellos.

Jaec sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa hacia mí.

—Esta es mi señal muchachos, tengo que llevar a la dama a nuestra primera cita real. Nos vemos la próxima semana —dijo, indicándoles que se alejaran con un movimiento rápido de su mano.

La boca de Magnus cayó abierta y miró de Jace hacia mí varias veces.

— ¿Cita? Pero... quiero decir… ¿qué? ¡Pensé que era el mejor amigo de tu hermano! Ni siquiera te gusta; siempre dices que él es un imbécil mujeriego. ¡Siempre que te he dicho sobre cuán caliente él estaba, tú solamente decías que no tocarías su trasero con ETS ni aunque que te pagaran! —dijo Magnus, frunciendo el ceño, y mirándome confuso.

Gemí y cerré mis ojos. Literalmente estaba tan puesta en aprietos que deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara. ¿Cómo podía él decir eso justo enfrente de Jace? No es que yo no le haya dicho en su cara en más de una ocasión, pero todavía me sentía horrible. Escuché a Jace comenzar a reír, por lo que me arriesgué a mirarlo, él no se veía enfadado o algo.

—Gracias, Magnus—refunfuñé, dándole una mirada que debería ser capaz de matarlo en el acto. Jace se acercó y agarró mi mano, tirándome a su lado, todavía sonriendo.

—Es privilegio de una dama cambiar de opinión —le dijo a Magnus con un guiño, abriendo la puerta del auto para mí.

—Los veré la próxima semana, chicos, prometo que no llegaré tarde —prometí, besando sus mejillas antes de entrar el auto. Magnus les dio a ambos la cosa del apretón de manos típicas de hombre, y corrió al lado del conductor. Cuando arrancó el auto me miraba con una sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —murmuré, ruborizándome otra vez.

—No te preocupes por eso. No es nada que no haya escuchado antes de tu hermosa boca —contestó con una sonrisa.

No podía menos que sonreír, estaba lleno de los elogios hoy, pero alguna parte de mí estaba preocupada de si les había dicho todo esto a otras chicas.

¿Esperaba que yo tuviera sexo con él después de un par de citas? Porque si lo hacía, entonces él iba a estar muy decepcionado. Decidí que teníamos que hablar de ello. Me refiero a, ¿cuál era su punto de siquiera intentarlo, si solamente me estaba usando para el sexo y yo no estaba planeando renunciar en cualquier momento?

— ¿Entonces, a dónde iremos a almorzar? —preguntó, sacándome repentinamente de mi pequeña discusión interna.

—Um. No me importa, ¿qué te gustaría? —pregunté. Me disparó una mirada coqueta y una sonrisa picara. Hice rodar mis ojos hacia él; ¡realmente es un loco jugador del sexo!

—Comer, Jace—añadí, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, tratando de parecer severa.

Solamente se rió y comenzó a conducir.

— ¿Qué hay de comida china? ¿Te gusta esa, verdad? —me preguntó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡Sí, adoro la comida china! —gorjeé felizmente, sonriendo abiertamente como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Jon odiaba la comida china, entonces prácticamente nunca la tenía; sonrió y nos condujo al restaurante sobre la calle principal.

* * *

Estábamos sentados, comiendo nuestra comida. Habíamos estado charlando felizmente durante casi una hora y estaba nuevamente sorprendida por cuán fácil era hablar con él. Lo había conocido durante doce años y nunca realmente sólo hablado apropiadamente acerca de cosas. Su pierna rozó la mía debajo de la mesa y me hizo saltar, no por miedo, sino porque envió una pequeña sacudida a través de mi sistema, haciendo que el cabello de mi nuca se erizara y que mi pulso se acelerará. Decidí que ya era tiempo de aclararlo, había sólo una otra pareja en el restaurante entonces nosotros podríamos hablar libremente, pero simplemente no sabía cómo comenzar.

—Jace, creo que tenemos que hablar de algo —dije tranquilamente. Él ladeó ligeramente su cabeza y me miró curiosamente.

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué pasa? —suspiré, solamente tenía que sacarlo y ver lo que él pensaba de ello.

—Realmente no sé lo que tú quieres de mí; quiero decir, puedes tener a cualquier chica que quieras. Soy una ruina emocional por Dios… quiero decir... Me estremezco cada vez que alguien me toca. Yo… no puedo darte lo que tú quieres —divagaba con el ceño fruncido. Wow, salió un poco diferente de lo que pensaba, pero al menos esto tiene el punto de vista.

—Estás preocupada por el sexo —declaró, mirándome intencionadamente, no pareciendo estar molesto por esta conversación en absoluto.

Tragué aire y asentí.

—Solamente... no estoy lista para algo como esto, así que si eso es lo que realmente quieres, entonces no hay ningún punto para empezar algo —dije en voz baja, mirando abajo hacia mi plato y deseando que la tierra me tragara otra vez.

Él colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro para mirarlo; estaba sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Puedo esperar el tiempo que tú quieras. Realmente estoy loco por ti, no es sobre sexo —dijo tiernamente, haciendo que mi corazón empiece a correr.

¿Habla en serio o esto es un truco para que entonces me dé por vencida antes?

— ¿Y si te digo que no creo en tener sexo antes del matrimonio? —pregunté, probándolo.

Sus ojos mostraron su diversión, pero él solo mantuvo su rostro serio.

—Entonces te diría, qué te parece casarnos en cuanto tengas la mayoría de edad. ¿Dieciocho es la edad legal, cierto? —contestó, guiñándome.

Me reí, pero todavía estaba insegura de lo que quería decir, no tendría dieciocho hasta dentro de otro par de años, ¿estaba diciendo que esperaría dos años por mí? No tener sexo hasta después del matrimonio no era algo en lo que yo creyera; solo quería ver su reacción.

—No creo en eso, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo será, Jace, francamente. — Masticando mi labio nerviosamente.

—Ángel, te dije puedo esperar el tiempo que tú necesitas. Quiero estar contigo. — Me miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba. No vi una onza de duda o engaño allí y sentí la esperanza construyéndose dentro de mí. ¿Estaba realmente tan interesado en mí que él esperaría por mí?

— ¿Qué pasara dentro de tres meses cuándo tú todavía no hayas conseguido nada y alguna chica al azar se lance sobre ti, podrías esperar entonces? —pregunté con escepticismo.

Él se rió. — ¿Tú realmente piensas que soy algún enloquecido jugador sexual, verdad? —preguntó.

Asentí en confirmación. ¡No lo pensaba, lo sabía, él durmió con muchas!

— ¿Sabes por qué he estado con todas aquellas chicas? —preguntó, de repente luciendo incómodo y avergonzado.

— ¿Dan buen sexo oral? —pregunté sarcásticamente. ¿Realmente él va a entrar en detalles sobre su vida sexual con una chica a la que le acaba decir que está loco por ella y que tiene miedo de tener sexo? ¿Realmente no tiene ni idea?

Se ahogó con su risa y sacudió su cabeza.

—No, Ángel. La razón por la que estuve con todas aquellas chicas era para intentar superarte. Despierto a tu lado cada día. Tú envías mi mente y cuerpo dentro de un frenesí. Puedo oler tu cabello cuando cierro mis ojos, o puedo imaginar cómo se siente tu mano cuando la pones sobre mi pecho. Me mata cada día estando así, tan cerca de ti, pero a la vez tan lejos —dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza y suspirando, mirándome con esperanza—. Pensé que tal vez si encontrara a alguien más, sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ti, pero esto no funcionó. Nada funciona. Cuando estoy con ellas, quisiera que fueras tú. Cuando ellas ríen o hablan, no puedo menos que comparar tu voz o tu risa. Siempre has sido tú; siempre serás tú, Ángel.

No podía hablar. ¿Qué diablos digo a esto? ¿Quiero decir, sé que él es un jugador, pero yo lo estaba matando? ¡Ese discurso fue tan inusualmente adorable!

—Oh —me atraganté.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**asdfghjklñ Clace e.e**

**Preguntaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
**

**¿Qué haces cuando el chico que dice ser tu mejor amigo te confiesa que esta enamorado de ti? :C**

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	12. Capitulo 10

Él se echó a reír. — ¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

Asentí y me reí también. Todavía no tenía palabras para contestar esta pequeña confesión que él acababa de hacer. Mi cabeza todavía estaba girando y sabía que si decía algo ahora yo solamente sonaría como una idiota. Me incliné sobre la mesa y tomé su mano, me sonrió felizmente y esto parecía ser todo lo que era necesario.

Mi cabeza estaba girando con pensamientos; realmente no sabía qué creer. ¿Acaba de hacer aquella enorme confesión sobre cómo se siente, pero eso significa que él no me va a engañar? Bueno en realidad, nosotros no éramos todavía oficialmente una pareja. Jace sólo ha tenido algunas citas; nunca ha tenido una novia, entonces técnicamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre él de todos modos. Necesitaba ser realmente cuidadosa, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con este lindo Jace, más me gustaba. Estaba en real peligro de tener mi corazón destrozado.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó, salvándonos del silencio ligeramente extraño. Este no era un silencio incómodo, solamente extraño, en tanto él parecía absolutamente contento solamente sosteniendo mi mano y mirándome. El identificador de llamada dijo que era Aline.

—Hola, Aline, ¿qué pasa? —dije alegremente.

—Hola, Clary, ¿quieres que lleve una película para esta noche?

—Sí seguro. Pero nada de miedo. —Sonreí dándole un ligero golpe en la mano a Jace cuando él trató de robar uno de mis rollos primavera de mi plato.

— ¿Qué? —articuló con inocencia. Rodé mis ojos y le pasé mi plato.

—Estaba pensando en "El Amanecer de los Muertos" —replicó Aline.

Jadeé; ¿ella está bromeando?

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No voy a ver eso, me asustaría demasiado! —grité, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de ver una película de zombis. Me ponían tan asustada que después no podía estar sola durante días; ¡tuve que hacer pis con la puerta de cuarto de baño abierta por el amor de Dios! Podía escuchar su risita.

—Por favor, Clary, Realmente quiero verla —pidió, yo podía imaginar el aspecto de cachorro en su rostro ahora mismo.

Jace me estaba dando una expresión burlona, entonces puse mi mano sobre el auricular y susurré:

—El Amanecer de los Muertos.

Él ensanchó sus ojos ligeramente antes de darme una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Ángel, te protegeré —susurró él con seguridad, haciéndome reír.

—Clary, por favor —Aline pidió otra vez.

— ¡Oh Dios! De acuerdo, trae esa maldita película —refunfuñé, derrotada.

Al menos Jace estaría allí, él siempre mantenía mis pesadillas lejos. Sólo sería malo cuando estuviera sola, como en la ducha o algo. Supongo que siempre puedo hacerle permanecer fuera de la puerta y que me leyera o algo mientras estaba allí, no es como que él no hubiera hecho esto por mí antes. Lo miré un poco impresionada, de hecho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más de este dulce, divertido Jace, venía a mi mente. Él hizo a menudo pequeñas cosas por mí a las que no les presté atención antes. ¿Siempre había sido dulce para mí, pero estaba demasiado prejuiciosa para verlo?

— ¿Entonces, qué piensas, está bien? —preguntó Aline.

Regresé abruptamente a la realidad. ¡Mierda, yo no había estado escuchándola en absoluto!

— ¿Lo siento, Aline, qué? No te escuché, lo siento. Estaba presa de pánico sobre esa estúpida película. —Me estremecí solo por el pensamiento de ello.

Ella suspiró.

— Te dije que mi mamá y papá se marchan por el fin de semana, así que pensé que ¿estaría bien si dormía en la tuya esta noche y mañana por la noche? Realmente no quiero quedarme sola —dijo en voz baja. Miré a Jace y brinqué. Si Aline se quedaba a dormir esto quería decir que él no podría, porque ella dormiría en la cama plegable sobre mi piso.

—Um seguro, Aline, puedes quedarte a dormir durante el fin de semana. A Jon no le importará. —Estuve de acuerdo de mala gana.

Jace disparó sus ojos hasta los míos y sacudió su cabeza.

—¡NO! —articuló de manera suplicante. Solamente le di una mirada de disculpa y me encogí de hombros, yo no podía decirle no, ella era mi mejor amiga.

—Estupendo. Bueno, vendré aproximadamente a las siete entonces, ¡de acuerdo! —gorjeó, sonando entusiasmada.

—Sí, ¡Esta bien! Nos vemos. —Cerré mi teléfono móvil y miré de nuevo a Jace.

— ¿El fin de semana? ¿No conseguiré dormir allí el fin de semana? —gimoteó, tan pronto como había cerrado mi teléfono.

—Lo siento, pero no podía decirle no. Sus padres se marchan durante el fin de semana y no quiere quedarse sola. —Lo miré excusándome.

Él suspiró luciendo derrotado.

—Está bien, seguro. Pero sabes que has acordado mirar una película de zombis que da mucho miedo y no voy a estar allí por las próximas dos noches —declaró él con una sonrisa arrogante.

Jadeé. ¡No había pensado en esto! ¿No dormía muy bien sin Jace allí, tenía pesadillas, malas, sobre mi padre y ahora encima tendría sueños de zombis también? Desde que tenía ocho años, sólo pasé algunas semanas lejos de Jace, como cuando uno de nosotros se fue de vacaciones, o un tiempo que él tenía varicela y tuve que estar lejos durante cuatro días. Cada vez que estaba sola, mis sueños serían tan malos que me despertaría gritando. Le había pedido a Jon dormir conmigo algunas veces cuando era chica, pero él no detuvo los sueños entonces solamente dejé de pedírselo.

Sabía que Jace no dormía en absoluto cuando no estaba conmigo. Él literalmente se la pasaba despierto, incapaz de sentirse cómodo. Él siempre decía que su cama se sentía extraña, porque no había dormido en ella desde que tenía diez años. Odiaba cuando mis amigas llegaban para quedarse y se quejaba sobre ello todo el día siguiente, dejando caer insinuaciones no tan sutiles de que él no estaba impresionado por tener que dormir en su propia cama.

—Bien, no sé por qué luces tan arrogante al respecto; tú no vas a dormir demasiado intensamente tampoco. —Sonreí, sacándole la lengua.

— ¿Um, es una invitación? —preguntó, levantando una ceja. Al instante comprendí de lo estaba hablando, preguntaba si quería besarlo otra vez porque le mostré mi lengua. Seguro como el infierno.

—Seguro —ronroneé, mirándolo de manera seductora, sabiendo que no podía alcanzarme sobre la mesa, entonces tendría que esperar hasta que nosotros dejáramos el restaurante.

Inmediatamente saltó de su silla y se inclinó a mi lado, tomando mi rostro en sus manos y besándome, no pareciendo preocuparse por dónde estábamos o si las personas estaban mirando. Tomé la iniciativa esta vez y tracé mi lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, la abrió rápidamente y deslicé mi lengua. Gimió en mi boca, empujándome hacia él. El beso estaba tan bueno que me sentí ligeramente mareada. Ni una sola vez trató de tocarme, excepto sostener mi rostro, lo que me sorprendió. Tal vez no me estaba usando sólo para el sexo después de todo. Sonreí contra sus labios y se alejó, sonriéndome también.

—Gracias —susurró, besándome otra vez rápidamente y luego volviendo a sentarse frente a mí, como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Bueno, no estoy tan acostumbrada a todo esto de tener citas y besuqueos!

—Será mejor que nos vayamos; necesito hablar con tu hermano. —Frunció el ceño, luciendo triste y un poco asustado.

— ¿No vas a decirle, verdad? —pregunté, horrorizada ante el pensamiento de Jon sabiéndolo y volviéndose loco. Asintió.

—Sí, Ángel. Él sabía que tú me gustabas todo este tiempo, pero él no pensaba que yo te gustara, por eso necesito hablar con él sobre que nosotros estamos realmente saliendo. —Hizo una mueca mientras hablaba; imagino que estaba pensando en la patada en el trasero que Jon le daría cuando se lo contara.

—Jace, por qué nosotros no sólo lo dejamos por un tiempo y luego tal vez en un par de semanas, si todo va bien, entonces podemos hablar con él juntos. ¿Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos si esto va a funcionar, verdad? —pregunté con un encogimiento de hombros.

Realmente no veía el punto en hablar con Jon y trastornarlo todo si esto no iba a funcionar. ¿En realidad, cuánto tiempo duraría esto, una vez que comprendiera que yo realmente no pensaba dormir con él en el corto plazo? Cuando estuviera aburrido o desesperado, huiría de mí hacia la posibilidad más cercana de sexo fácil, gritando mientras se iba.

Se veía un poco asustado.

— ¿Tú piensas que esto no funcionará? —preguntó, su voz sonando lastimada.

— ¿Honestamente? Solamente no creo que puedas esperar, Jace. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a pasar antes de decidir qué has tenido suficiente y dormir con alguna chica bonita y tonta? —le respondí, odiando la expresión de dolor que cruzaba su rostro.

—Prometo que nunca te engañaré, nunca. He esperado demasiado tiempo por esta oportunidad; no voy a estropearla. —Tomó mi mano y podía ver la honestidad en sus ojos, realmente creía que no me engañaría, pero él era un chico después de todo y su cuerpo diría algo más eventualmente.

—¿Vamos a esperar un poco, está bien? —sugerí, apartando mi mano y haciéndole una señal al camarero. Vino inmediatamente.

— ¿Hola, podemos conseguir la cuenta por favor? —pregunté con una sonrisa, asintió y se fue.

—Solamente voy al baño. ¿Si vuelve antes que esté de regreso, entonces usa esto, está bien? —Jace instruyó, dándome su cartera y caminando rápidamente al baño.

Hice una mueca; pienso que realmente herí sus sentimientos diciéndole esto. ¡Maldición, podía ser tan estúpida a veces! Lo miré mientras se alejaba, mis ojos inconscientemente enfocaron su trasero. ¡Wow, realmente tiene un lindo trasero! Alguien limpió su garganta al lado mío haciéndome sonrojar porque acababa de sorprenderme mirando. Alcé la vista y el camarero estaba de pie allí con la cuenta.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que estabas allí —refunfuñé, avergonzada.

—No te preocupes por ello. —Me dio el recibo y se inclinó junto a mí, así que estábamos al mismo nivel. Él puso una mano al dorso de mi silla y una sobre la mesa entonces estaba atrapada. Mi corazón comenzó a correr. Él estaba muy cerca.

—Entonces, no te he visto antes por aquí. Definitivamente habría recordado un rostro tan hermoso como el tuyo —dijo, sus ojos clavados en mí, mientras parecía que él me estaba imaginando desnuda. Me retorcí en mi asiento.

—Eh no, no he estado aquí antes —murmuré incómodamente, mirando la cantidad que debía y agarrando la cartera de Jace de mi regazo.

—Soy Raphael. —Ofreció su mano para darme la mano. Lo miré y tragué saliva; realmente no quería tocarlo, así que solo jugaba con la cartera de Jace fingiendo buscar algo. Lo sentí jugando con mi cola de caballo y me sentí mal.

— ¿Así que, cómo te llamas? —preguntó, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Su nombre es tócala otra vez y te romperé la cara —gruñó Jace posesivamente detrás mí. Físicamente me relajé.

El tipo se levantó inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, solamente hablaba con tu novia eso es todo. No ha pasado nada — dijo con inocencia.

—Correcto —contestó Jace, sonando realmente molesto. Extendió la mano y tomó el recibo y su cartera de mis manos, lo miró y luego le dio el dinero al tipo mirándolo todavía airadamente. Mi respiración todavía no había vuelto a la normalidad, mi corazón seguía corriendo. Jace me ofreció su mano.

— ¿Estás lista, Ángel? —preguntó, sin quitar sus ojos del camarero. Tomé su mano y me levanté, siguiéndolo mientras él nos condujo fuera del restaurante. Una vez que cerró la puerta se volvió hacia a mí.

— ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida —Dio un paso más cerca de mí y puso sus labios sobre mi cuello. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me presioné contra él, dejando que su olor llenara mis pulmones, su respiración soplando mi espalda y hombros, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje.

Me alejé después de un par de minutos.

—Estoy bien ahora. —Le sonreí de modo tranquilizador y él acarició ligeramente un lado de mi rostro.

—Vamos, hay que regresar. Tengo que ayudar a Jon a ordenar así él comprará la pizza esta noche —bromeé.

Sonrió y entonces caminamos hacia su auto, deslizó su mano en la mía. No podía dejar de reír. Se sentía bien por alguna razón; su mano parecía encajar perfectamente en la mía. Era tan natural que era casi demasiado fácil.

* * *

Tomó un largo tiempo limpiar la casa. Alguien se había enfermado en el patio trasero así que mandé a Jon a limpiar eso mientras yo trabajaba en la cocina, recogiendo todos los vasos y botellas vacías. Parecía que la fiesta se había salido un poco de control después de que Jace y yo nos hubiéramos ido a la cama, y mi idiota hermano borracho no se había molestado en detenerlo.

—Ésta es la razón por la que me mantengo sobrio —declaró Jace, arrugando su cara con desagrado al ver un jarrón lleno de orina en el alféizar de la ventana del salón.

— ¿Te mantienes sobrio para evitar que las personas orinen en los ornamentos de mi mamá? —pregunté, riendo histéricamente. Él asintió.

—Sorprendente pero cierto. Siempre hay alguien que no se molesta en caminar hasta el baño —bromeó, haciéndome reír aún más fuerte.

Me sonrió, haciendo que mi corazón se derrita, y Jon entró.

—Wow, ¿en serio los acabo de escuchar riéndose de algo juntos? Es la primera vez —dijo mirando a lo que estaba sosteniendo Jace y pestañando.

—Será mejor que vaya a resolver esto —murmuró Jace, caminando rápidamente.

Podía notar que estaba un poco incómodo al mentirle a Jon, pero yo estaba realmente segura que un par de semanas sería lo mejor, sólo para asegurarnos que esto era lo que ambos queríamos.

—Jon, ¿se puede quedar Aline este fin de semana? Sus padres están fuera de la ciudad y no se quiere quedar en su casa sola —pregunté, dándole mi cara de perrito. Hizo una mueca.

— ¡Ugh! Esa chica no hace nada más que coquetear conmigo, no me importaría tanto si fuera mayor, pero quiero decir, por Dios, ¡tiene la edad de mi hermana pequeña! ¡Ew! —dijo con falso estremecimiento.

— ¿Así que piensas que alguien de dieciséis no debería salir con alguien de dieciocho? —pregunté, tratando de ser casual.

No lo creyó, me miró con escepticismo.

—No estás interesada en nadie de dieciocho, ¿verdad? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí. Vi a Jace volver por el pasillo desde la esquina de mi ojo.

—No, estaba hablando sobre Aline—mentí. Asintió, al parecer satisfecho.

—No, no creo que deberían. Quiero decir, ¿qué clase de persona de dieciocho años miraría a alguien de dieciséis de esa forma? —preguntó, mirando a Jace mientras pasaba, viéndose un poco avergonzado.

—Sólo son dos años, Jon, no es la gran cosa. Sólo estás enloqueciendo porque es la misma edad que tengo yo. Sólo porque tú no saldrías con alguien de mi edad, no quiere decir que otros chicos se sientan de la misma manera, ¿cierto, Jace? — respondí, todavía tratando de sonar casual a pesar de que mi voz se quebró un poco cuando dije el nombre de Jace.

—Cierto. Conozco a muchas chicas de dieciséis que están bien calientes — respondió Jace, guiñándome un ojo detrás de la espalda de mi hermano.

—Sí, ¡pero tú no puedes salir con ninguna de ellas! —gruñó Jon, girándose para mirarlo y golpeándolo en la nuca mientras pasaba. Me encontré con la mirada de Jon y estaba un poco sorprendido. Wow, Jon de verdad sabía que le gustaba, y al parecer estaba muy en contra a la idea de nosotros estando juntos. Esto podría ser incluso más complicado de lo que pensé.

* * *

Aline llegó aproximadamente una hora más tarde.

—Hola Jon, hola Jace —ronroneó mientras entraba, dándoles a ambos una sonrisa coqueta. Vi a Jace reírse en voz baja mientras que sonreía de vuelta.

—Hola, Aline—sonrió Jon, dándole un guiño coqueto. Realmente no se estaba ayudando, si quería que ella lo deje en paz, entonces, ¿por qué animarla?

—Vamos, dejemos a los gigolós solos —bromeé mientras agarraba su mano y la arrastraba a mi habitación. Vi a Jace sonreírme por la esquina de mi ojo y me ahogué con una carcajada.

—No puedo creer que voy a pasar todo el fin de semana aquí contigo y tu hermano. ¿Piensas que Jace se quedará también? —preguntó con sus ojos brillando.

—No lo sé, tal vez deberías preguntarle. —Sonreí un poco incómoda. Podía imaginarla coqueteando con Jace justo en frente de mí; no estaba segura acerca de cómo me voy a sentir al respecto.

Dejó caer sus cosas en el piso y se tiró en mi cama. De repente se dio vuelta y agarró mi almohada frunciéndole el ceño, se veía confundida.

—Clary, ¿por qué tu almohada huele a colonia?

Podía sentir mis nervios burbujeando.

—Eh... bueno, yo...eh... ¡Oh! Se la presté a Jace cuando se quedó aquí, así que debe oler a él —mentí, tropezando con las palabras.

Enterró su cara en la almohada.

—Mmm, voy a dormir con ésta esta noche —declaró, apretando la almohada.

Me atraganté con la risa.

—Como sea, Aline. Comamos, estoy muriéndome de hambre. —Me empujé fuera de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta así podíamos pedir la comida.

— ¡Tengo esto! —gorjeó, agitando un DVD frente a mi cara. Incluso la cubierta me asustó demasiado. Rodé los ojos y caminé a la sala, dejándome caer en el sofá junto a Jace. Él puso su mano en el sofá junto a la mía y discretamente frotó su meñique contra el mío cuando nadie estaba mirando.

— ¿Pediste la comida, Jon? —le pregunté, poniéndome de lado en el sofá para que mi rodilla toque el muslo de Jace. Vi una sonrisa asomarse en la comisura de su boca.

—Si, hecho. Estará aquí en diez —dijo Jon, moviéndose en el otro sofá unos centímetros porque Aline prácticamente se había sentado sobre su regazo.

—Así que, Jace, ¿tu lindo trasero se quedará esta noche aquí también? Soy más que feliz de compartir mi cama si quieres. Capaz que esté asustada de la película, tal vez necesita a alguien que me haga sentir mejor en la noche —ronroneó Aline seductoramente.

Lo sentí cambiar su peso más cerca de mí por lo que mi pierna estaba sobre la de él aún más.

—No, no puedo. Estoy ocupado esta noche. Vas a tener que arreglártelas sin mí.

—Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada hacia el televisor.

—Oh, bueno. Tendrás que ser sólo tu entonces, Jon, si estás interesado — ronroneó.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**__****__********__****¡Gracias por sus consejos! :33  
(Pero el chico ya se esta consiguiendo novia... WTF?!)**

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	13. Capitulo 11

No escuché su respuesta, mis oídos habían comenzado a sonar. En realidad comencé a sentir celos. Era la primera vez que había sentido algo como esto, quería pararme y gritarle a mi mejor amiga que deje a Jace en paz. Estallé en risas y mordí mi labio para detenerme.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Jon

Sacudí la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Nada, sólo pensé en un chiste gracioso eso es todo —mentí levantándome—. ¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —ofrecí, necesitando cambiar de tema. Todos dijeron que sí, así que me dirigí a la nevera y agarré cuatro latas de Pepsi.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, Jace me agarró desde atrás y me hizo girar para mirarlo. Estaba parado tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeándome en la cara.

—Ya te extraño —susurró, besándome suavemente. Tiré mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé hacia mí, profundizando el beso y enredando mis manos en su cabello. Dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndome ir hacia atrás, así que mi espalda estaba contra la nevera mientras que él empujaba su cuerpo contra el mío—. Creo que simplemente deberíamos hablar con tu hermano ahora — murmuró mientras se alejaba un par de minutos más tarde.

Negué con la cabeza, mirándolo suplicante.

—No, sólo un par de semanas, es todo lo que pido. — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, como quieras. ¿Pero puedes hacer que tu amiga deje de coquetear conmigo? Dile que estoy tomado.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta con sus palabras.

— ¿Estás tomado? —pregunté tímidamente.

Me besó de nuevo, dándole a mi cuerpo un hormigueo y haciendo que anhele por más.

—Definitivamente estoy tomado, si tú me quieres tener —contestó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Por dentro estaba saltando de alegría, mi corazón latía tan rápido que casi lo podía escuchar en mis oídos, pero mi cabeza todavía me decía que sea cuidadosa.

—Te tengo si tú me tienes —negocié.

Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Absolutamente. Cuando estés lista, te tendré todo el tiempo —dijo sugestivamente, meneando las cejas hacia mí. Jadeé y lo golpeé en el hombro, haciéndolo reír—. Oh, vamos, estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres mi novia así que tengo que usar mis mejores movimientos contigo —dijo, fingiendo estar herido.

¿Me acababa de llamar su novia? Mi corazón se derritió con el sonido de esa palabra saliendo de su boca.

—Dilo otra vez —susurré, tirándolo más cerca de mí.

— ¿Estoy autorizado a decirte comentarios cachondos? —preguntó, luciendo un poco confundido.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, eso no. La siguiente parte —murmuré, poniendo mi boca a pulgadas de la suya.

— ¿Eres mi novia? —preguntó. Asentí, con la respiración entrecortada, su sonido me hizo sentir como si estuviera volando, honestamente no podía recordar la última vez que estuve así de feliz. Él sonrió—. Eres mi novia, Ángel —ronroneó seductoramente, besando ligeramente mis labios—. Mi chica. —Me besó de nuevo—. La única que quiero. —Me besó otra vez, ésta vez no lo dejé retirarse, sostuve su cabeza contra la mía y lo besé apasionadamente, haciéndolo gemir suavemente y que me sostenga aún más cerca de él. De pronto, saltó lejos de mí y se movió hacia el costado. Lo miré confundida, ¿había hecho algo mal? Justo entonces, Jon dobló la esquina, dándome una expresión severa.

—Tienes que hablar con tu amiga, en serio, ¡me acaba de agarrar el pene! —me susurró casi gritando. Jace y yo estallamos en risas al mismo tiempo. El timbre sonó y corrí a atenderlo, necesitando salir de la habitación, realmente no me gustaba estar alrededor de los dos juntos, era un poco incómodo.

* * *

Después de la comida, Aline puso la estúpida película de terror. Me senté junto a Jace, lo que significó que Jon se tuvo que sentar junto a Aline en el otro sofá — evidentemente fastidiado. La película fue horrible; Jace colgó su brazo casualmente sobre el respaldo del sofá y estuvo jugando con mi cabello discretamente, lo que la hizo un poco más soportable. Hacia la mitad honestamente estaba tan asustada que me deslicé justo al lado de Jace y enterré mi cabeza en su pecho. Podía sentir a Jon lanzando dagas hacia nosotros, pero no lo pude evitar.

Para el momento en el que terminó, casi estaba en su regazo, para su diversión. Podía ver el bulto formándose en sus jeans a pesar de que puso su brazo sobre él para cubrirlo rápidamente. Me sonrojé levemente, sabiendo que había provocado eso, porque se sentía atraído a mí y yo estaba saltando sobre él. Mi mente volvió a todas las veces que había estado excitado cerca de mí antes, en la cama o bailando, y me pregunté cuántas de ellas fueron causadas por atracción. Me mordí el labio, tal vez le preguntaría en otro momento. Finalmente la estúpida película de zombies había terminado y suspiré de alivio.

—Eso fue impresionante —gorjeó Aline, sonriendo.

—Si, la mejor película que he visto en años —estuvo de acuerdo Jace con una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía porque estuve sentada sobre él.

— ¡La odié! ¿Cómo pueden decir que estuvo buena? Quiero decir, cielos, son personas muertas que comen personas vivas y también las convierten en zombies comedores de carne. Y ahora tengo que ir al baño, ¡y tengo miedo de ir sola! —me quejé, poniéndome de pie y haciendo pucheros. ¿Por qué había visto la estúpida película de todos modos? ¡Sabía que me asustaría!

Los tres se rieron de mí, pero Jace se levanto.

—Iré contigo y revisaré el baño por aterradores no muertos antes de que entres, ¿qué te parece? —ofreció, inclinando la cabeza hacia el baño en el corredor, sonriendo.

— ¿Revisarías mi habitación también? ¿Y mi baño? —pregunté esperanzada. Se rió, obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando—. No estoy bromeando, Jace.

—Lo que tú quieras, Ángel —estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo y siguiéndome por el pasillo.

Me detuve fuera de la puerta del baño y esperé que él entrara primero.

Salió un minuto después, riéndose entre dientes—. Es una zona libre de zombies — dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriéndome.

—Gracias —murmuré, sonrojándome y sintiéndome como una niña pequeña.

Me dirigí al baño, dejando la puerta sin cerrar en caso de que necesitara salir de allí rápido. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Lavé mis manos, salí y lo vi inclinado contra la pared esperándome, lo que me hizo sonreír.

—Pensé que sería mejor esperarte. Nunca sabes qué podría estar al acecho en un pasillo oscuro —dijo, mirando alrededor lentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta mientras me tiraba hacia él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza y enterrando mi cara a un lado de su cuello. Él río—. Sip, ¡la mejor película! —declaró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí caminando por el pasillo hacia el salón.

Antes de doblar la esquina se apartó y me besó suavemente en los labios.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste esperar afuera de la puerta? Eso es bajo, Clary. Espero que por lo menos hayas cerrado la puerta esta vez —se burló Jon, mientras me sentaba. Asentí.

—Sip, cerré la puerta, no creí que quisiera escuchar —confirmé, riéndome—. ¿Qué les parece jugar a la Wii? —sugerí, tratando de cambiar el tema de mi fobia a los zombies. Todos asintieron así que Jon lo preparó. Se decidieron por deportes así que Jace y Jon jugaron al de boxeo primero. Aline se movió para sentarse a mi lado, los dos chicos estaban parados y jugando en frente nuestro.

—Mmm, simplemente no puedo decidir cuál de los dos tiene el trasero más lindo. ¿Qué piensas? —dijo Aline en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos escucharan.

— ¡Ew! En serio, ¿qué está mal contigo? ¡Es mi hermano! —grité, temblando.

—Sólo uno de ellos es tu hermano, Clary, el otro es en serio malditamente caliente. Y creo que tiene una debilidad por ti —susurró demasiado alto otra vez, haciéndome temblar.

Vi a Jon lanzar una mirada de muerte a Jace que se veía como si estuviera pretendiendo que no pudiera escuchar.

—Claro, sí, está bien —contesté sarcásticamente, haciendo girar los ojos—. Vamos, apúrense, quiero jugar —me quejé, tratando de cambiar de tema. Aline realmente no tenía idea de qué tan cerca estaba.

—Aquí, Ángel, puedes tomar mi turno. Será mejor que me vaya de todos modos, es casi medianoche, mis padres se deben estar preguntando dónde estoy —dijo Jace sosteniendo el control hacia mí. Aline saltó y lo agarró, sonriendo y asintiendo hacia mi hermano, señalando que quería jugar con él.

—Jace, ¿revisarías mi habitación antes de irte? —pregunté, sintiéndome patética y como un niño pequeño asustado.

Sonrió pero no se rió de mí, lo que me pareció sorprendente.

— ¡Oh, está bien! —forzó un suspiro, con sus ojos divertidos. Por su mirada, en realidad le gustaba el hecho que le estuviera pidiendo que hiciera esto, quizás le gustaba ser todo protector o algo, quizás lo hacía sentir necesitado.

Marchó a mi habitación, me paré y lo seguí después de unos segundos. Cerré mi puerta silenciosamente, y me incliné contra ella. Lo miré mientras que en realidad caminaba por mi habitación, mirando bajo la cama y en el armario, antes de dirigirse a mi baño. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron en mí, honestamente no sabía que estaba allí podía decir por su cara sorprendida. Bendito sea, _mi novio en realidad había revisado mi habitación completa por zombies._ Mi corazón se saltó un latido al pensar en él siendo mi novio.

—Hola —ronroneé seductoramente mientras caminaba hacia mi cama y me sentaba.

—Hola —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. No hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse; creo que estaba tratando de no apurarme. Di unas palmaditas a la cama junto a mí y con entusiasmo trotó hasta mí y se sentó.

—Gracias por revisar mi habitación —susurré, jugando con el cuello de su remera, pasando mi dedo por su piel por allí.

—En cualquier momento. Siento que no voy a estar aquí para ti esta noche. Trata de no tener demasiadas pesadillas, ¿está bien? —Me miró con ojos tristes, ambos sabíamos que tendría pesadillas sin él aquí.

Me arrodillé y me moví hacia él, lanzando la pierna por encima de la suya así estoy sentada en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y miró en esos hermosos ojos dorados. Parecía un poco desconcertado, pero sus ojos bailaban con entusiasmo.

—Siento que Aline se vaya a quedar otra vez. Realmente voy a extrañar estar medio aplastada a muerte en la noche —bromeé. Lo dije como una broma, pero para ser honestos, realmente iba a extrañarlo esta noche.

—Bueno, realmente voy a extrañar medio aplastarte a muerte —bromeó, frotando sus manos en mi espalda.

—Trata de dormir un poco esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —supliqué. Realmente odiaba cuando se quedaba sin dormir, me hacía sentir culpable porque él sólo empezó a dormir acá, en primer lugar para consolarme y ahora se quedó atrapado con eso.

—Lo voy a intentar.

De repente tuve ganas de darle un beso y tal vez burlarme de él un poco, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. Bien, simplemente hazlo, Clary, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Es Jace; se detendrá si se lo pides.

—Tal vez te podría darle un poco de algo para soñar. ¿Te parece que eso te ayudaría? —le pregunté, mordiéndome los labios y levantando mis cejas. Me miró con una expresión un poco insegura; obviamente no estaba esperando tanto contacto físico tan pronto. Me di cuenta por el bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros presionando entre mis piernas que él quería el contacto físico, pero también me di cuenta de que me dejaba hacer los primeros movimientos.

—Puede ser que ayude —dijo con voz ronca, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquillee y mi piel se caliente.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé con pasión, hizo un pequeño gemido mientras deslizaba su lengua en mi boca. Le pasé las manos por el pelo, amando la sensación de suavidad de él en mis dedos. No hizo ningún otro movimiento, solo me besó, pero yo quería un poco más, así que empuje sus hombros, haciendo que se acostara así yo estuviera encima de él. Le pasé mis manos por el pecho y metí la mano bajo su camiseta, siguiendo su escultural abdomen, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Esa Clary... e.e**

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	14. Capitulo 12

Me rodó por lo que estaba debajo de él, rompió el beso y me miró, nuestras miradas se encontraron tratando de frenar nuestra respiración. Agarré su camiseta y las subí por sobre su cabeza, haciendo que parara de respirar por completo. Bajé la vista hacia su pecho. Realmente era hermoso; recorrí con mis dedos hacia abajo, maravillándome de que este chico quería estar conmigo. Todavía no se había movido, sólo se cernía sobre mí, mirando sin saber qué hacer, así que puse mis manos en su cuello de nuevo y tiré de él hacia abajo para que me bese. Me devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

El beso se estaba calentando; sólo lo dejo para besarme en la mejilla bajando por mi cuello. Sus manos se movieron lentamente hacia mi estómago y se deslizaron debajo de mi top, rozando con sus dedos la piel de ahí. Continuó besándome hacia abajo sobre el top hasta que llegó a mi estómago luego subió el top y comenzó a besar mi piel. Sentí su lengua recorriendo el camino justo debajo de mi ombligo haciéndome gemir. Estaba teniendo una sensación en mi interior que era como un dolor ardiente pero traté de no pensar en ello, la sensación asustaba la vida fuera de mí. Me empujó el top ligeramente más arriba y lo sentí besarme el material de la parte de más baja mi sujetador. Todavía estaba de acuerdo con esto; estaba disfrutándolo mucho más de lo que pensé que haría.

Pensé que esto sólo le daría algo para soñar, pero tenía la sensación de que lo volvería revisar esta noche también. Mi top se levantó un poco más alto y lo escuché gemir suavemente mientras exponía completamente mi sujetador. Su mano se deslizó arriba de mi estómago y suavemente pasó la mano sobre uno de mis pechos, sólo una vez, antes moverse lejos como si estuviese esperando que lo detenga. Cuando no dije nada, puso su mano devuelta ahí y tomó mi pecho. Gemí de nuevo. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo tocándome; llevó su boca devuelta a la mía y me besó con ternura, todavía masajeando mis pechos gentilmente. Podía sentir su erección presionando en mi muslo y empecé a ponerme un poco nerviosa porque esto se estaba poniendo demasiado caliente, demasiado rápido. ¡Oh Dios, necesito parar! Rompí el beso.

—Jace—dije sin aliento.

Sus ojos fueron a los míos de golpe y sacó sus manos de encima de mí, empujándose a sí mismo arriba por lo que estaba flotando por encima de mí, sin tocarme aparte de nuestras piernas entrelazadas.

—¿Paro? —preguntó, su voz sonaba ronca y llena de lujuria. Tragué saliva y asentí.

Él inmediatamente se apartó de mí por completo y se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniéndose su camiseta. Me senté, sonrojándome, sintiéndome estúpida y como una niña pequeña. ¡Vaya, ni siquiera permití que me sacara el top!

—Lo siento —murmuré, sin mirarlo.

—Ángel, no necesitas lamentarlo. Nosotros no teníamos que hacer eso. Te lo dije, lo que quieras. No voy a decir que no me gusto esto, porque eso sería una mentira. Esa fue la cosa más malditamente caliente que me ha sucedido —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí de esa declaración.

— ¿La cosa más caliente que alguna vez te haya sucedido? Sí claro, probablemente has dormido con más de un centenar de diferentes chicas y habrás hecho quien sabe que con ellas y a ellas, y ni siquiera me sacaste mi top antes de que me asustará —dije sarcásticamente, sintiéndome como una idiota. Él no necesitaba mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Ángel, confía en mí esta fue la cosa más caliente que me haya sucedido. Solo tú me haces sentir diferente. Incluso besarte es diferente, es mil veces mejor que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes. Haces que mi cuerpo queme en todas las partes en donde me tocas. No puedo explicarlo. —Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo por no tener las palabras correctas.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Sonreí, besándolo suavemente en los labios. Me sonrió.

—Ahora es cuando se supone que me dices que esto fue la cosa más caliente para ti también —bromeó, sabiendo que no había besado a nadie más que a él y a ese idiota que me beso en la fiesta.

Fingí pensar en ello durante unos segundos.

—He tenido mejores.

Se echó a reír.

—Sí, apuesto a que lo has tenido —respondió, moviendo la cabeza con diversión. Le sonreí y suspiró—. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por hoy; tuve realmente un buen rato contigo. Duerme tranquila, bien. Oh y por cierto, esto que acabamos de hacer se suponía que me ayudara a dormir, bueno, no creo que vaya a tener el efecto deseado. Creo que en realidad va a mantenerme despierto toda la noche pensando en ello —dijo, trazando con su dedo mi pómulo. Me reí.

—A mi también —admití, haciéndolo reír también.

Se levantó y me tendió su mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme, caminamos por el pasillo agarrados de las manos. Se detuvo en la esquina y me besó en la frente antes de suspirar y soltar mi mano.

—Correcto, chicos, me voy. Los veré mañana —dijo Jace, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Sí, te veo —respondieron ambos, todavía concentrados en su juego de tenis en la televisión. Jace me sonrió desde la puerta pero era obligado, sabía que casi le hacía daño irse, le sonreí en respuesta y él cierra la puerta.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró mi corazón se hundió. La idea de tener que pasar dos noches en mi cama sin él me hace sentir un poco enferma; habría sido horrible aunque no estuviéramos juntos, pero ahora en realidad se sentía como una tortura. Suspiré y volví al sofá para mirar a Jon patear el trasero de Aline en la Wii.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Revieeeeew!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	15. Capitulo 13

Esa noche fue terrible. Me fui a la cama aterrorizada de los zombies, e incluso cuando me dormí, me puse a soñar con mi padre. No había soñado con él desde hace más de cinco meses. Los últimos sueños que tuve fueron de cuando Isabelle y Maia se quedaron por el cumpleaños de Isabelle. Como las chicas estaban aquí, Jace tuvo que permanecer lejos, y había despertado a toda la casa con mis gritos. Mi sueño esta noche era malo.

_Jon tenía once años y yo nueve. Estábamos jugando en el patio para salir de la casa porque mi padre quería para ver algunos partidos de fútbol en el televisor. Había estado bebiendo toda la tarde lo que lo hacía aún más temperamental._

_Jon y yo estábamos jugando con su nueva pelota de fútbol que él había conseguido para su cumpleaños un par de semanas antes. Se suponía que no podíamos jugar con ella en el patio, sólo en el parque, pero Jon quería mostrarme un nuevo truco que había aprendido. Le estaba dando rodillazos a la pelota para mantenerla en el aire; yo me estaba riendo y contando las veces que él podía hacerlo, estando toda orgullosa de mi hermano mayor. Él perdió el control de la misma, y en lugar de dejarla caer en el piso, trató de salvarla a patadas. La pelota voló por el aire y golpeó la ventana. Por suerte, no se rompió, pero sí hizo un gran estruendo. Los dos nos dimos vuelta y miramos a la puerta, esperando._

_Unos diez segundos después, se abrió la puerta y mi padre nos hizo señas para que entremos.  
_

_—Trae la pelota —dijo entre dientes. Su rostro estaba criminalmente enojado, haciéndome congelarme. _

_Jon me agarró la mano y me obligó a ponerme atrás de él mientras entrábamos, agarrando la pelota con la otra mano.__Mi padre cerró la puerta fuertemente, haciéndome saltar y llorar. Jon agarró mi mano más apretada.  
_

_— ¿Quién pateó la pelota? —preguntó mi padre desagradablemente._

_—Yo lo hice. Lo siento, papá. Fue un accidente —susurró Jon, mirándolo en tono de disculpa._

_Mi padre tomó la pelota en sus manos y la puso sobre el mostrador, y luego golpeó a Jon con tanta fuerza en el estómago que él realmente se despegó del piso ligeramente. Puse mis manos sobre mi boca para ahogar el grito que amenazaba con salir de mí. Levantó el puño le golpeó de nuevo, así que le agarre la mano para detenerlo._

_Se dio vuelta hacia mí y me golpeó duro, enviándome volando hacia la pared, golpeando mi cabeza. Podía sentir que algo corría por el costado de mi cara; mi visión era un poco borrosa.__Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia Jonathan, golpeándolo de nuevo. No sólo lo hizo una vez, él lo golpeó una y otra vez, en el estómago y los muslos hasta que Jon estaba llorando en el piso. Le estaba rogando que se detuviera. Él me agarró del brazo y me tiró hacia arriba, agarrando un cuchillo de la encimera. No podía respirar. Jonathan le gritó que me dejara en paz y se levantó del suelo, el dolor por la paliza que acababa de recibir se extendía por su cara. Mi padre le dio un golpe en la mandíbula, enviándolo al piso otra vez.  
_

_—Está bien. Córtame, hazlo. Solo por favor, no golpees más a Jonathan, ¡por favor! — supliqué, llorando y mirando a mi padre suplicante._

_Sorprendentemente, puso el cuchillo en mi mano. Tuve el impulso de apuñalarlo con él, pero me tenía agarrada mi muñeca, así que no podía. Agarró la pelota de Jonathan del mostrador y la sostuvo quieta._

_—Explótala —ordenó. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. A Jonathan le encantaba esa pelota, era su regalo de cumpleaños de mí parte, había ahorrado mi asignación de dos meses para comprarlo para él—. Explótala— repitió con su voz fría. Podía oler el alcohol en su aliento, ya que soplaba a través de mi cara; el olor me revolvió el estómago._

_Él agarró mi muñeca y me hizo meter el cuchillo profundamente en la pelota de cuero. Lloré. Él soltó mi mano, tomando el cuchillo y tirándolo rudamente en el regadero antes de marcharse a la sala de estar para ver el resto de su partido como si nada hubiera pasado. Miré a Jonathan; él estaba sentado en el piso casi sin poder respirar. _

_Se veía horrible. __Corrí hacia él y se sentó, tomando una toalla de cocina y presionándola en mi cabeza donde me había golpeado, mordiéndose los labios para detener su llanto._

_—Clary, lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? —graznó, su voz apenas un susurro. El estúpido chico estaba luchando por respirar ¿y me estaba preguntando si yo estaba bien? ¡Por Dios, realmente tenía el mejor hermano del mundo!_

Me desperté sobresaltada. Estaba llorando, llorando tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Me limpié la cara con las manos temblorosas, mientras miraba al reloj; eran casi las cuatro y media de la mañana. Me acerqué a abrazar a Jace, pero él no estaba ahí, estaba en su propia casa. ¡Oh Dios, lo necesito! Agarré mi celular y me escapé de la habitación a la sala de estar.

_¿Estas despierto?_

Le mande un mensaje. Esperando que si estaba dormido, no lo escuchara, no quería despertarlo si realmente había logrado dormir esta noche. Casi de inmediato, mi teléfono sonó.

—Ángel, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó en cuanto respondí. Seguía llorando, no pude frenar mi respiración, mis manos estaban temblando violentamente.

—No —gruñí.

—Voy para allá. ¿Puedo ir por el frente? —Lo escuché deslizar su ventana abriéndola y el viento que soplaba por el teléfono.

—Sí —lloré. Fui a la puerta principal y la abrí, esperando parada ahí por él. Estuve ahí sólo por unos segundos antes de que él corriera dando vuelta en la esquina y me agarrara en un abrazo, levantándome cuando entró en la casa. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me agarré fuerte alrededor de su cuello. Él inmediatamente apretó los labios en mi cuello, respirando hacia abajo por mi espalda y hombros hasta que mi cuerpo se relajó. Nos trasladó a la sala de estar y se sentó en el borde del sofá, todavía abrazándome con su boca en mi cuello.

Cuando me calme me retiré para poder mirar su cara de preocupación.

—¿Zombies? —preguntó, viéndose un poco esperanzado. Negué con la cabeza y su cara cayó, se veía tan triste pero rápidamente se convirtió en enojo, estaba tan enfadado que parecía que una vena de su frente iba a estallar. Sólo lo abracé de nuevo sin hablar; él sabía que había soñado con mi padre, no tenía necesidad de preguntar—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó un par de minutos más tarde, acariciando mi espalda, con dulzura.

—No. —Mi voz ronca de tanto llorar. Asintió y siguió frotando mi espalda—. ¿Te desperté? —pregunté, de repente sintiéndome culpable por haberlo hecho venir todo el camino hasta acá a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

—No, Ángel. No podía dormir —dijo en voz baja.

Me reí. — ¿El beso no sirvió entonces? —bromeé, sintiéndome mejor ahora que estaba acá.

—No, sabía que tendría el efecto contrario —respondió, sonriendo.

Le sonreí con tristeza.

— ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo por un rato? Podría poner la alarma de mi teléfono. Podríamos dormir en el sofá —sugerí. Él sonrió y nos acostó lado a lado; agarré mi celular y fui a través de la pantalla del menú hasta que llegué a la función de alarma—. ¿A qué hora la fijo? —le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio, preguntándome a qué hora se levantaría Jon, probablemente no antes de las diez en domingo.

— ¿Qué hay de la siete y media? —sugirió, tirando de mí hacia él. Programé la alarma y puse el teléfono en el piso al que podía llegar fácilmente. Él doblo su pierna sobre la mía y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente a mí alrededor, nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

Sonreí y le di un ligero beso.

—Buenas noches, Jace—Cerré los ojos y suspiré con satisfacción, sintiéndome a salvo y segura en sus brazos.

—Buenas noches, mi hermosa novia —susurró, besando mi nariz. Le sonreí a lo dulce que era, y caí en un sueño sin sueños dentro de minutos.

* * *

**__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Lo siento por tardar tanto :c el lunes tuve que ir a un funeral y no me sentía bien como para editar y esas cosas :(**

**¿Review para animarme? **

**_Love always,_**

**_Without Fears._**


	16. Capitulo 14

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma del teléfono. Miré a mi alrededor preguntándome por qué estaba en la sala de estar, entonces recordé el sueño.

Jace seguía dormido; como siempre, sus brazos y piernas estaban encima de mí, sujetándome bajo su peso. Sonreí y lo miré unos minutos antes de que decidiera despertarlo amablemente. Usualmente, sólo le pegaba un codazo y lo empujaba; pero pensé que hoy sería un poco más creativo, que le gustaría eso.

Me moví hacia adelante, empujando su hombro. Él rodó sobre su espalda, sin quitar sus brazos de mí, así que me arrastró con él. Me levante de manos y rodillas para quedar a horcajadas, antes de poner mi peso de nuevo sobre él.

Acaricié su rostro un par de veces antes de que pusiera mis labios ligeramente. Él suspiró un poco en su sueño así que lo besé de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y por más tiempo. Comenzó a excitarse y sofoqué una risita. Está bien, sé que soy nueva en todo esto, pero este chico parecía sacar mucha lujuria de mí.

Fue un poco embarazoso; pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir querida, necesitada y atractiva. Lo besé de nuevo y recorrí su pecho con mi mano.

Él comenzó a moverme, sus brazos apretando a mi alrededor, sujetándome a su pecho a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba despierto. Lo besé de nuevo y avancé por su labio con mi lengua. Eso llamó su atención; abrió los ojos y me miró, claramente sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa jugando en el borde de sus labios.

—Espero que esa sea la manera en la que me despiertes a partir de ahora —dijo con voz ronca.

—Tal vez, si eres afortunado —bromeé. Puso una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me hizo besarlo de nuevo.

Mordió mi labio inferior, pidiéndome que entrara, pero lo alejé, haciéndolo gemir.

—Tienes que irte, Jace—Me liberé de él y me senté, todavía a horcajadas.

Podía sentir su erección presionando contra mí, lo que me hacía anhelarlo de una manera que no había pensado hasta ahora. Sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mis rodillas y me miró sentado encima de él. Sus ojos estaban tan lujuriosos que estaba sorprendida que no me suplicara por sexo aquí y ahora.

Ni siquiera se movió, sólo se quedó ahí con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Esta no era realmente una buena posición para sentarse. La sensación de tenerlo abajo de mí se estaba convirtiendo en algo enloquecedor.

Me pregunté que se sentiría cuando me tocara, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Me mordí el labio mientras una ola de deseo de apoderaba de mí. Los sentimientos eran tan confusos, tan extraños para mí. Nunca había querido si quiera besar a alguien, mucho menos los pensamientos que ahora comenzaban a formarse en mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —susurré, confundida de que me sintiera así: querer a alguien cuando generalmente eludía todo contacto físico por lo que mi padre solía hacerme.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, mirándose un poco confundido. Negué con la cabeza; no podía explicarlo, especialmente no a él. Necesitaba que él fuera capaz de esperarme. Si le dijera cómo me sentía, probablemente lo arruinaría todo. —Dime qué quieres decir, Ángel. ¿Por favor? —rogó, usando su cara de cachorro en mí. ¡Demonios! ¡Eso siempre funcionaba y lo sabía!

—No quiero, Jace—Me alejé y me recosté a su lado.

— ¿Por favor? —susurró, mirándome con sus ojos suplicantes.

Suspiré.

—No sé lo que me está pasando. Un día no puedo si quiera soportar que alguien me toque y al siguiente...

Mi voz se debilitó, insegura de cómo terminar la frase sin darle una impresión equivocada.

—Al día siguiente, ¿qué? —solicitó, apoyándose en su codo para mirarme a los ojos.

—Al día siguiente, tú llegas y me haces necesitarte y no puedo ayudarme a mí misma —admití, ruborizándome locamente.

Él se rió en voz baja y me dio su sonrisa arrogante.

—También me haces necesitarte.

—Sí, esa es la mitad de problema —declaré, mirando hacia abajo para ver lo que sobresalía de sus pijamas, ruborizándome de nuevo cuando miré y él me había visto mirándolo. ¡Oh, mierda, eso es tan embarazoso!

—Siento que eso pase. —Me sonrió y me ruboricé más, retorciéndome ante lo incomoda que se estaba volviendo la conversación. Le di una palmada en el pecho y me reí por la vergüenza. Atrapó mi mano y la sostuvo fuertemente mientras me miraba.

—Me asusta —admití, sintiéndome estúpida e infantil.

—Sé que sí, pero nunca te haría daño. Si alguna vez sientes que las cosas van demasiado rápido, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo, lo prometo. —No podía dudar de su sinceridad. La verdad de sus palabras estaba clara en su rostro.

Me incliné hacia adelante y lo besé suavemente, antes de alejarlo.

—Realmente tienes que irte. Son casi las ocho.

Él suspiró y se entretuvo con mis dedos.

—Realmente no me gusta tu amiga, es su culpa que me tenga que ir —murmuró, fingiendo estar molesto. Reí y me levanté del sofá, levantando sus piernas conmigo.

—Quizás quieras normalizarte un poco antes de salir. ¿Qué pensarán los vecinos si te ven salir de mi casa así? —bromeé, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su entrepierna; ruborizándome al darme cuenta de que lo había visto de nuevo.

Se echó a reír.

—Podrían pensar que tengo una novia muy hermosa, que me acaba de echar de su cama —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Le sonreí mientras se acomodaba sus shorts para que fuera menos notable, antes de besarme de nuevo y salir por la puerta principal.

Me metí a la habitación. Aline todavía estaba dormida, así que me arrastré a mi cama; pero no volví a dormir, en cambió le envié un mensaje a Jace:

_Me alegro de que al menos durmieras 3 horas anoche._

Puse mi teléfono en silencio, para que su respuesta no despertara a Aline. Respondió, haciéndome sonreír:  
_  
__También yo. Ese sillón es sorprendentemente cómodo, mejor que mi cama; pero__es probablemente porque estabas ahí._

Le envié:

_Podrías quedarte esta noche. Tal vez podría salir a hurtadillas a la sala__  
__después de que Aline se duerma.__  
_  
Me preguntó:

_Me gusta la idea ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿Quieres hacer algo?__  
_  
Le respondí:

_No estoy segura; creo que pasaré todo el día con Aline, viendo que se quedará aquí._

Contestó, haciéndome reír:

_Esa chica está arruinando todo; en primer lugar no me puedo quedar más__  
__tiempo. ¡Ahora no puedo pasar el día contigo! Estoy terriblemente__  
__disgustado que esté aquí._

Nos mensajeamos alrededor de una hora más, y me alegré de que decidiera actualizar el plan de mi equipo así obtuve mensajes ilimitados, de lo contrario esto me costaría una fortuna.

* * *

Me levanté un par de horas más tarde, me vestí y salí a la cocina. Jace ya estaba ahí. No debería estar realmente sorprendida, casi nunca estaba en su casa. Pasaba la mayor parte del día aquí, cuando no estaba en la escuela, saliendo como a las nueve de la noche sólo para escabullirse de nuevo en mi ventana, alrededor de las diez treinta.

Le sonreí, pero rápidamente desvié la mirada, porque estaba sentado junto Jon.

—Buenos días, Clary. ¿Dónde está Aline? ¿Has hablado con ella sobre no tocarme? —preguntó Jon, haciéndome reír por su expresión seria.

—Está en la ducha. De todos modos, deberías estar halagado de que le gustes; aunque tal vez se pasa a Jace hoy —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo.

Jace gimió.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Estoy saliendo con alguien —afirmó con seguridad. Me ruboricé un poco y me moví incómoda en mis pies porque le había dicho eso Jon.

La cara de Jon se desvió en su dirección.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Algo, como, seriamente? Tú nunca tienes relaciones —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando con incredulidad.

—Estoy loco por ella —dijo Jace, encogiéndose de hombros.

Me dirigí al refrigerador para tomar un poco de leche para mi cereal, tratando de fingir que no estaba ahí. Mi corazón estaba fallando en mi pecho. ¡Oh, dios! ¡Él iba a hacerlo! ¡Iba a decirle a Jon!

— ¿Loco por ella? Así que debes estar sobre ella. Debe ser muy buena en la cama —dice Jon, sonriendo y dándole una palmada en la espalda con orgullo. Me atraganté con el jugo de naranja.

—No he dormido con ella. Ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio. — Jace sonrío.

Jonathan parecía estar cerca de desmayarse, estaba mirando a Jace como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Tú... ella... ¿Qué? —tartamudeó, agitando su cabeza con violencia.

Jace se rió.

—A partir de ahora, estoy oficialmente retirado del negocio. Por lo tanto, Ángel, dile a tu amiga que no estoy disponible —indicó, volviéndose hacia mí y guiñándome.

—Lo haré. Vaya, así que un mujeriego reformado, tal vez haya esperanza para ti después de todo, Jonathan—Me reí, lanzándole un pedazo de coco.

—De ninguna manera, le doy a Jace una semana antes de que regrese a su antiguo yo, acostándose con cualquier cosa que se mueva —dijo Jon con confianza.

—No sé, Jonathan. Esto se ve bastante serio para mí —dije, mientras terminaba mi desayuno. Jace me sonrío, obviamente le gustó lo que dije, mostrándole mi confianza.

—Finalmente has aprendido a usar la cabeza que está pegada a tu cuello — bromeó Jon, haciéndome dar un respingo con sus palabras.

—Creo que es dulce, Jace. Ella debe ser una chica afortunada; ojalá que no rompas su corazón —murmuré, mirando mi plato vacío; con la esperanza de que él no me hiciera daño.

—No lo haré —dijo Jace con confianza. Me sonrío mientras caminaba de vuelta a mi habitación para ver a Aline. Podía oír a Jon interrogando a Jace en la cocina, y no quería estar ahí para eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? —le pregunté a Aline mientras se aplicaba su habitual tonelada de maquillaje.

—Hmm. No sé. ¿Qué tal si jugamos a los bolos? Podía llamar a Isabelle y Simon. Podríamos preguntarle a tu hermano y a Jace si quieren venir —decía con emoción.

No me gusta mucho jugar a los bolos, pero mis otros amigos lo amaban. Probablemente terminaríamos de ir como en un mes.

—Claro. Los llamaré. —Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Sarah.

—Voy a pedirle a Dios sexo. —Sonrió Aline, saliendo de mi habitación.

Seguí detrás de ella cuando Isabelle respondió.

—Hey, Izzy, ¿quieres venir a los bolos? —pregunté alegremente, mientras Aline se dejaba caer junto a Jon en el sofá, prácticamente sentándose en su regazo.

—Sí, seguro. ¿A qué hora? —respondió, sonando emocionada.

—Nos encontramos allí, digamos, ¿en una hora? —sugerí, mirando mi reloj, eran sólo las diez pasadas así que eso podría ir bien.

—OK. Llamaré a Simon, puedo buscarlo en el camino —dijo.

Sonreí porque Aline estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Jonathan.

—Está bien. Nos vemos allí. —Me desconecté de la llamada y me apoyé contra la pared, viendo a mi mejor amiga suplicar a mi hermano.

— ¿Puedes venir con nosotras? Así podrás ver que tan buena soy con pelotas — ronroneó Aline, agitando sus pestañas. Jace se ahogó con su risa, que rápidamente se volvió en tos cuando Aline lo miró—. Vamos, Jace, voy a hacer que valga la pena. Sé que eres un buen jugador, ¿qué tal si tú me enseñas un par de trucos? — dijo seductivamente, acercándosele. Él se veía incómodo con sus avances. En realidad estaba disfrutando verlo retorcerse. Por lo general le coquetearía, pero hoy parecía que quería huir.

Decidí ayudarlo a salir.

—Aline, ¿los dejarías solos? No quiero al perro de mi hermano y a su reformado mejor amigo, viniendo, y que tener que verte tirándoteles encima todo el día. —Me burlé, pretendiéndola hacer callar. En realidad se me estaba haciendo muy molesto que ella siguiera mirando a Jace como si se lo quisiera comer aquí y ahora.

Jace me miró agradecido, lo que hizo que mi corazón empezase a tartamudear un poco en mi pecho.

Aline me sonrió.

—Hmm, bueno ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? —preguntó, guiñándome el ojo haciéndome reír.

—Nos vamos de bolos en una hora de todos modos, si quieres venir es por tu cuenta. Isabelle y Simon están llegando, y tal vez Maia. —Me encogí de hombros, dejándome caer en el suelo en los pies de Jace, apoyándome en sus piernas.

Podía ver a Aline mirándome con ojos asombrados y anchos, así que rápidamente me alejé de él, ruborizándome como loca.

—No me importan los bolos. ¿Qué piensas, Jonathan? Quiero azotarle el trasero a las chicas —preguntó Jace sonriendo.

Aline asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Estoy definitivamente para algunos azotes —dijo con entusiasmo. Pero los chicos la ignoraron.

—Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey, Jace, ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización? —bromeó Jonathan.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**¡Lamento el retraso! **

**Haber vuelto a clases me a dejado con un montón de trabajo que hacer **

**Una profesora a hecho que escriba un poema/cuento/crónica para mañana... va para un concurso... donde TODA la cuidad participa :c **

**Ya veremos como sale...**

**Revieeeew! Harán que me inspire (? **

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	17. Capitulo 15

_*—Sí, está bien. Me gusta jugar a los bolos, supongo. Hey, Jace ¿por qué no le preguntas a tu novia para que vaya también? ¿O tienes miedo de que ella vaya a tener una mirada en mí y creer que ella ha cometido un error y volcar el culo de una actualización? —bromeó Jon.*_

—Mi novia ni siquiera te miraría, Jonathan, por lo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme —respondió Jace con confianza, podía oír diversión en su voz. Sólo me sonrojé más duro, tratando de fundirme en el sofá y desaparecer.

— ¿Tienes novia, Jace? —preguntó Aline, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que estaba tratando de resolver un problema matemático complejo, con la cara toda la arrugada en la concentración.

—Sí, la tiene. Una misteriosa chica por la que está loco, aparentemente —se burló Jon, rodando sus ojos.

Los ojos de Aline saltaron a mí por alguna razón. Parecía que estaba tratando de hacerme un agujero en la cara. Tragué saliva y miré hacia otro lado, en realidad no quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga. Ella abrió la boca y me miró con ojos muy abiertos, luego miró a Jace, a continuación, volvió a mí, en silencio preguntando si era yo.

Mierda, ¿es ella un lector de mentes o algo así? Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de no ser obvio, haciéndola gritar ahogadamente de nuevo y se reírse con entusiasmo.

— ¡Vamos a terminar de prepararnos en tu habitación, Clary!—gritó, saltando.

Estaba tan emocionaba que aplaudía como un niño. Gemí internamente, oh, bien, aquí viene, el millón de preguntas.

—Ya estoy lista. —Negué con la cabeza en su advertencia.

— ¡Necesito tu ayuda en el dormitorio con algo! —susurró ella, mirándome como si me fuera a asesinar, si no me levanto ahora mismo. Me esforcé y oí la risa de Jace desde el sofá.

Puse los ojos en él, ¡realmente tenía una boca grande a veces! Pero es una dulce boca. Seguí a Aline a mi habitación; cerró la puerta y me agarró.

— ¡Lo sabía! Ese muchacho ha estado observándote durante años —gritaba, saltando arriba y abajo. Me reí de su entusiasmo, parecía casi tan contenta sobre ello como si estuviera saliendo con él.

— ¡No lo estaba! —Sonreí.

Ella me arrastró hasta la cama.

— ¡Oh, cállate! Él siempre está buscándote. Encuentra cualquier excusa para tocarte. Coquetea descaradamente contigo, y siempre te dice qué tan atractiva eres. —Ella suspiró con aire soñador—. Así que, señorita, ¿cuándo estabas pensando en decirme, tu mejor amiga? —Me reprendió, en broma.

—Emm bueno, lo íbamos a mantener en secreto por un par de semanas. No le va a gustar nada a Jonathan.

Me encogí ligeramente en el pensamiento de la advertencia que lo había visto dándole a Jace antes, cuando estábamos limpiando después de la fiesta, que se opone realmente a la idea de mí saliendo con él.

—Wow, si, no había pensado en ello. ¡Jonathan estará muy enojado! —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Asentí con la cabeza, jugando con mis manos en mi regazo—. Así que, ¿cuándo sucedió todo esto? Estaban juntos en la fiesta, ¿verdad? Tenía la vista fija en ti toda la noche, y golpeó a la basura del hermano de Kaelie por besarte.

Di un grito ahogado, un poco sorprendida.

— ¿Él golpeó al hermano de Kaelie? —pregunté. Me acordé de él, depositándolo contra la pared, pero luego me eché a correr por estar enferma.

—Sí. Él le gritaba para que mantuviera sus sucias manos fuera de ti, y que no quería que él te bese. Te había visto tratando de empujarlo lejos, al parecer. Jace le pegó un par de veces antes que el equipo se disolviera. Luego, desapareció después de eso, Jonathan dijo que se fue a su casa. —Ella me miró con curiosidad. Sabía que mi cara estaba roja, que era una mentirosa terrible—. Él no fue a su casa, ¿verdad? —Sonrió a mí a sabiendas.

Tomé una profunda respiración y sacudí la cabeza. Ella gritó, literalmente, gritó, y cerca de dos segundos más tarde, Jon y Jace irrumpieron en mi habitación.

—¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ ES? —gritó Jon, mirando alrededor como si hubiera un incendio o algo.

—Em… em, fue una… em —balbuceé, agarrándome violentamente por algo que decir.

—Araña —intervino Aline rápidamente, apuntando en la dirección de mi cuarto de baño.

Jonathan suspiró y se dirigió allí, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación.

—En serio, ¿todo esto por una araña? ¡Pensé que estaban siendo asesinadas aquí! —regañó.

Aline sonrió a Jace y a mí. En realidad él parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mirándome retorcerme. Me guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo reír a Aline. Yo le saqué la lengua, y él movió las cejas hacia mí, ella sólo se rió más fuerte a los dos de nosotros.

Jon volvió a salir, con el ceño fruncido y moviendo la cabeza.

—No he podido encontrar nada allí.

—Oh, quizás no fue una araña; podría haber sido sólo un poco de pelusa o algo así —sugirió Aline, agitando su mano para que se vayan.

Jon puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por Dios, Aline, eres realmente extraña —dijo, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, luciendo exaltada.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas perdido tu virginidad con Jace Herondale! ¿Estuvo bueno? Apuesto a que estuvo bueno, ¿no? ¡Él es tan atractivo! ¡Estoy muy celosa! —Se arrulló, yéndose a su propio mundo.

—No tuve sexo con él —dije rápidamente.

Ella chasqueó los ojos con los míos.

— ¿No lo hiciste? Bueno, ¿por qué diablos no? Si esa fuera yo, hubiera saltado en su culo allí y en ese mismo momento.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, sé que lo harías, pero esa no soy yo.

—Está bien, lo sé. —Ella suspiró, mirando un poco derrotada. De repente su rostro se iluminó de nuevo—. Así que, ¿qué hicieron entonces?

—Acabamos de empezar, Aline, eso es todo —le dije con sinceridad. En realidad no había ido mucho más lejos que eso, por lo que en realidad no era una mentira.

—Tienes tanta suerte. Tienes al chico más atractivo de toda la escuela como tu novio y el segundo más atractivo es tu hermano. Quiero decir, ¡eso es sólo codicioso! —me regañó, meneando el dedo hacia mí en un gesto molesto—. Entonces, ¡él te llamó su novia! ¿Te ha invitado a salir? Oficialmente, ¿son pareja? ¿Exclusivamente? —preguntó, mirándome con asombro.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero hice una mueca, al mismo tiempo.

—Sí lo hizo, y sí que somos. Pero para ser honesta, no sé cómo va a funcionar. Quiero decir, él es un jugador. Tengo sinceramente un poco de miedo en dejarme caer por él, en caso de que me engañe o termina conmigo o algo así —admití en una pequeña voz, mirando al suelo mientras todos los pensamientos de mis preocupaciones pasan por mi mente.

Ella me agarró en un abrazo, que de inmediato me hizo empezar a sentir mal. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho a su toque desenfadado. Sabía que sólo estaba tratando de consolarme, pero no pude evitar la reacción de mi cuerpo con el tacto.

—No creo que lo hará. Quiero decir, él nunca ha tenido una novia antes, nunca ha sido exclusivo, por lo que no tienes nada en que basar tu teoría. Técnicamente, él nunca ha engañado a nadie. —Me dio una media sonrisa. No podía dejar de reír en su intento de hacerme sentir mejor. Supongo que eso es cierto, el hecho de que está dispuesto a ser exclusivo es una señal.

—Será mejor que vayamos de todos modos, Isabelle y Simon nos estarán esperando allí. Ah, y Aline, no digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Isabelle. Quiero ver cómo va por un par de semanas antes de Jon se dé cuenta —le expliqué.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —prometió, atravesando su corazón—. Por lo tanto, ¿es un buen besador? —susurró, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

—Increíble —le contesté, mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánta suerte! —murmuró en voz baja, por lo que me arrancó una sonrisa.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :DDD**

**Quería**** contarles que mi mejor amiga y yo estamos trabajando en una historia C: Es su primera vez escribiendo algo y esta muy emocionada, por lo tanto, quería saber si la leerían, aun no tenemos algunas cosas claras, pero me gustaría saber que tenemos su apoyo c:  
**

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	18. Capitulo 16

—Entonces, ¿vienen o no chicos? —pregunté, porque todavía estaban sentados en el sofá.

—Sí, está bien —suspiró Jon. Obviamente no quería venir, tal vez Jace estaba obligándolo. Agarró sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta—. Voy a buscar el auto al porche. Los veo ahí.

—Oh, mierda, me olvidé mi cartera —dijo Aline, volviendo a mi habitación.

Inmediatamente Jace me agarró y me besó, empujándome gentilmente contra la pared. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando los dedos en su cabello.

—Mmm, te he extrañado —murmuró contra mis labios.

— ¿En serio? No tenía idea. ¿Podrías hacerlo más obvio? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír.

Me besó de nuevo, chupando ligeramente mi labio inferior, pidiendo entrar. Ansiosamente abrí mi boca para él; metió su lengua, explorando cada parte de mi boca, provocando que sienta mariposas en el estómago. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y nosotros saltamos alejándonos, pensando que era Jonathan. Afortunadamente no lo era, era Aline.

Tenía la sonrisa más grande que alguna vez había visto en su cara.

—Ustedes dos se ven calientes juntos —declaró, sonriéndome.

Jace se rió y pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Ángel se ve caliente con quien quiera que esté. —Sonrió y besó mi mejilla suavemente.

—Aww, ¡eso es tan dulce! —arrulló Aline, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, y mirándolo con adoración.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, ¡vamos! Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos ahora. —Agarré su mano y la empujé hacia la puerta. Me di la vuelta y le tiré mis llaves a Jace, quien cerró la puerta delantera detrás de él. Mientras me entregaba las llaves, sus dedos rozaron los míos a propósito, haciéndome gemir un poco en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

—Oye, Jace, no te importaría ir atrás con Clary, ¿verdad? Realmente me quiero sentar en el frente —dijo Aline desde el auto, guiñándome un ojo.

Vi a Jon negar con la cabeza a Jace, obviamente pidiendo ayuda. Jace sonrió en su dirección.

—No. Está bien, si quieres ir en el frente. —Me miró por la esquina de su ojo y le sonreí sutilmente a Aline.

Amaba a mi mejor amiga; bendita sea, me estaba dando algo de tiempo con él. Me subí a la parte de atrás y Jace se deslizó a mi lado, presionando su rodilla contra la mía. Puse las manos en mi regazo y sonreí. Se estiró y tomó mi mano, sujetándola con fuerza y poniéndola en el asiento del medio y movió su pierna para taparla de la vista en el caso de que Jon se diera la vuelta. Aunque no había muchas posibilidades, teniendo en cuenta que estaba manejando, pero supongo que es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El toque casual de Jace me estaba enviando chispas de electricidad a través de mi brazo. Me mordí el labio y miré por la ventana, luchando con el deseo de sujetarlo y besarlo hasta que no pudiera respirar. Después del más largo e insoportable viaje en auto, llegamos a la bolera. Está bien, eso fue un poco exagerado, sólo duró diez minutos, pero todo el tiempo estuve luchando conmigo misma para no saltar sobre él y sujetarlo con fuerza.

Éramos ocho jugando a los bolos:Jon, Jace, Aline, Isabelle, Simon, Jondan, Maia que había traído a su hermano Daniel, que había venido desde la universidad, y yo. Parecía que a Jace le había desagradado Daniel instantáneamente por alguna razón. Estaba siendo lo suficientemente educado, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. En realidad me estaba divirtiendo a pesar de estar perdiendo completamente. Era terrible en los bolos y la única razón por la que había venido era para estar con mis amigos. Lo más destacado de toda la experiencia fue ver a Jace jugar. Cuando él se inclinaba para lanzar la bola, obtenía una perfecta visión de su trasero, y apenas podía contener mi disfrute.

—No eres demasiado buena en eso de los bolos, ¿huh? —preguntó Daniel, sentándose junto a mí y sonriendo. Reí.

—No. Nunca le encontré el truco —admití, sacudiendo la cabeza con fingido horror.

—Podría enseñarte si quieres. Todo se trata de la posición —ronroneó sugestivamente.

Tragué saliva nerviosamente, pero traté de que no se notara.

—Posición, ¿de verdad? ¿Eso es por qué lo he estado haciendo mal todos estos años? —Sonreí, un poco incómoda, pero honestamente me gustaba coquetear, siempre y cuando no obtengan la idea equivocada y comiencen a tratar de tocarme.

—Soy una especie de experto con las posiciones. Sería más que feliz de darte algunas lecciones —ronroneó, inclinándose más cerca de mí y haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás para mantener algo de espacio personal.

—Bueno, es mi turno ahora, así que ¿qué sugieres? —pregunté, parándome y eligiendo mi bola.

Se paró y caminó cerca detrás de mí.

—Definitivamente te sugeriría mover tus caderas con la bola. Tal vez deberías separar más las piernas, te dará más balance —dijo, moviendo las cejas.

Me reí de su propuesta; Dios, ¡éste chico es tan obvio!

—Bueno, gracias por los consejos, veré cómo me va —reí y caminé para tomar mi turno. Mi bola fue directo hasta el borde y solo golpeó un pino. Mi segunda bola se fue directamente a la canaleta—. Mmm, Daniel, creo que tal vez deberías trabajar con tus consejos. Como que elevaste mis esperanzas aquí, y me siento un poco decepcionada —bromeé, haciendo un mohín.

Se rió.

—Wow, nunca había decepcionado a una chica antes —dijo, sonriendo orgullosamente.

— ¿Demasiado engreído? —pregunté, riendo.

— ¿Quieres descubrirlo? —me provocó.

—Mmm, déjame pensarlo. —Estreché los ojos y los pasé por su cuerpo, lentamente, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie y hacia arriba nuevamente, asegurándome de morderme mi labio de manera coqueta. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Puedes voltearte? —pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi risa.

— ¿Quieres que me de vuelta? —preguntó, sonriendo.

Asentí.

—Voy a necesitar ver la parte de atrás, no estoy segura si quiero aceptar tu oferta —dije con desdén. Me guiñó un ojo y se dio vuelta, obviamente pensando que estaba de suerte. Me mordí el labio para evitar reírme y modulé ¡Qué estúpido! a Aline e Isabelle que se estaban riendo como locas drogadas—. Está bien, puedes voltearte de nuevo —dije después de unos segundos.

Se volvió a mí.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó, sonriéndome confiado. Me incliné hacia él.

* * *

**__****__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**_Lamento el retraso (como siempre), tuve algunos problemas :c Pero ya esta todo bien y espero seguir subiendo todos los días como antes  
¡Tuve sobresalientes en todas mis clases! Así que espero tener mas tiempo disponible ;)_**

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	19. Capitulo 17

**Yo solo recuerdo que la historia tiene un rating T...**

* * *

—No, en realidad no. Simplemente no lo haces para mí, pero gracias por la oferta —declaré, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo mientras volvía a los asientos. Podía oír a mis amigas estallar en carcajadas, Isabelle y Aline chocaron los cinco.

Daniel sólo me estaba mirando con la boca abierta, obviamente no acostumbrado al rechazo.

Le eché un vistazo a Jace, se veía herido y enojado. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hice?

Simplemente estaba coqueteando, ¡no debería haber hecho nada! Traté de llamar su atención pero él apartó la mirada al tablero de puntuaciones, ignorándome. Mi corazón se hundió.

Jon fue a buscar bebidas entre los juegos así que tomé la oportunidad para hablar con Jace; ni siquiera había mirado en mi dirección desde todo el incidente de Daniel.

—Hola —dije, moviéndome para sentarme junto a él.

—Hola —murmuró, mirando a las personas a nuestro lado jugar.

— ¿No me vas a hablar? —pregunté, asustada de que dijera no.

Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún sin mirarme.

Tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta los baños. Cuando entramos al baño de mujeres cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros y la trabé con llave.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta que eso te molestaría. No quise decir nada con eso. Estaba coqueteando conmigo, sólo estaba bromeando, eso es todo —expliqué, tratando de que me mirara, pero sólo cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de mirarme otra vez.

—Ángel, eso fue difícil de ver. —Me empujó a su pecho, mirándome a los ojos; podía ver que lo había herido mucho.

—Lo siento, Jace. Honestamente, no quise decir nada con eso, sólo me estaba divirtiendo. La gente no sabe que estamos juntos así que difícilmente podía decir: "Daniel, deja de coquetear conmigo, mi novio está sentado justo allí" ¿o sí? — pregunté, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Suspiró.

—Supongo que no. —Todavía se veía molesto, y me sentía terrible por haberlo lastimado.

—Aunque necesitas confiar en mí, nunca haría nada para lastimarte a propósito. Lo siento. —Tiré su cara hacia la mía y lo besé tiernamente.

Respondió de inmediato, besándome de vuelta y tirándome más cerca de él. Deslizó una mano y sujetó mi trasero, ni siquiera me afectó en lo absoluto, bueno, lo hizo pero no en una mala manera, me gustó, quería más.

Tomé su otra mano y la puse encima de mi cuerpo, haciéndola apretar mi pecho. Se apartó, mirándome un poco sorprendido; le sonreí y lo volví a empujar hacia mí. Me besó con avidez, masajeando mis pechos. Su boca viajó por mi cuello, haciéndome temblar con deseo. Deslicé mi mano debajo de su camiseta, dibujando los músculos en su pecho, haciéndolo gemir. Lentamente movió su mano a la parte inferior de mi camiseta y la deslizó por debajo, pasando los dedos a través de mi piel, moviéndola lentamente hasta que llegó a mis pechos donde los masajeó a través de mi sujetador haciéndome gemir entrecortadamente.

Después de unos minutos se apartó, sonriéndome, sus ojos bailando con entusiasmo. Puso su frente contra la mía, ambos estábamos respirando con dificultad.

—Lo siento. No quise ser posesivo —dijo, besando la punta de mi nariz.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, tonto. Ninguno de los dos ha hecho esto antes, así que tenemos que encontrar la manera de que funcione para ambos. —Lo besé tiernamente otra vez, saboreando la sensación de sus labios suaves contra los míos.

Suspiró.

—Creo que tenemos que salir ahora, antes de que la gente se dé cuenta que faltamos.

—Otro minuto no hará daño —susurré, sonriendo coqueta. Se rió y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo.

* * *

Esa noche estábamos todos apretados en mi sala de estar. Simon había traído Avatar y ninguno la había visto antes, así que los siete estábamos sentados, comiendo McDonalds. Íbamos a poner la película después. Yo estaba apoyada contra las piernas de Jace; Jon no pareció pestañear, lo que ambos tomamos como una buena señal.

Daniel se movió del sofá.

—Aquí, Aline, siéntate aquí, me sentaré en el suelo —sugirió, mientras se dejaba caer a mi lado con una sonrisa coqueta. Me moví incómoda para tener un poco más de espacio. Sentí a Jace tensarse, así que puse mi mano sobre su pie, frotando mi pulgar sobre la parte superior tranquilizadoramente—. Así que, Clary, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —preguntó.

—Un montón de cosas. Me gusta bailar e ir al cine. Ya sabes, cosas normales de secundaria —contesté, añadiendo énfasis a la palabra secundaria. Se rió.

—Wow, realmente eres una luchadora, ¿verdad? —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No tienes idea —murmuré, dándome vuelta fingiendo ver la televisión.

— ¿No quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó, fingiendo estar herido.

Dejé escapar un suspiro exagerado.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ver esto.

Miró a la televisión y rió.

— ¿Este anuncio de sofás nuevos?

Miré a la televisión que estaba pretendiendo ver, y era de hecho, un anuncio. ¡Maldita sea!

—Si, soy una chica sofá, nunca puedes tener suficientes sofás —bromeé.

—Eres graciosa —se rió, acercándose a mí.

—Gracias, y tú eres muy mayor para mí —declaré, sonriendo con dulzura.

—Sólo tengo diecinueve —me miró desafiante.

Asentí.

—Sí, pero dieciocho es mi límite, así que estás fuera de combate, amigo —dije. Oí a Jace reír detrás de mí.

—Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión —declaró Daniel con confianza.

Reí sin humor.

— ¿Sabes qué? Te apuesto veinte dólares que no tienes nada que me interese — contesté con la misma confianza.

Se rió sombríamente.

—Tomaré esa apuesta, pero tienes que esperar hasta que tu hermano no esté mirando. —Miró a Jonathan un poco nerviosamente.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que crees que me interese? ¿Tienes un gatito en el bolsillo? ¿O tal vez algo de dulce? ¿O las respuestas al examen que tengo mañana en cálculo? —bromeé, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

—No. Voy a besarte, y lo vas a amar. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndome de nuevo.

Las piernas de Jace se sacudieron detrás de mí mientras que se movía para levantarse. Me empujé contra sus piernas y comencé a frotar su pie otra vez.

— ¿En serio? Si tú me besas voy a patearte en las bolas. —Sonreí a Daniel, inocentemente.

— ¿Crees que eso me va a alejar de un bombón como tú? —preguntó, mirándome poco a poco, haciendo que mi piel de gallina un poco.

—Es sólo una advertencia amistosa. —Me encogí de hombros, volviéndome a la televisión que, afortunadamente, ahora había una película y no un anuncio sobre sofás.

—Estoy bastante seguro que mi dinero está a salvo. No he tenido quejas antes — susurró en mi oído, haciéndome que me diera frío de lo cerca que estaba.

—Mmmhm, bueno, hay una primera vez para todo —dije entre dientes, todavía frotando el pie de Jace..

Cuando la película terminó Jace fue a su casa, a decirles a sus padres que se iba a quedar aquí y a agarrar un cambio de ropa.

En realidad tenía ropa de repuesto en mi habitación, pero no podíamos decirle exactamente eso a nadie. Jon y Aline estaban haciendo más palomitas de maíz.

Ahora íbamos a ver Terminator Salvation, porque la mayoría no la había visto. Fui al baño. Cuando salí alguien me agarró y me empujó contra la pared. Al principio pensé que era Jace, pero luego me di cuenta que este chico no era lo suficientemente alto.

Mi corazón comenzó a correr, el miedo formándose en mi estómago. Daniel se rió y estrelló sus labios contra los míos, bruscamente, sujetando los lados de mi cara para que no pudiera moverme a ningún lado. Traté de apartarlo, pero no se movía. Me mordisqueo el labio, pidiendo entrar, así que apreté mi boca, cerrada, y subí mi rodilla tan fuerte como pude contra su ingle. Me soltó inmediatamente, inclinándose y gimiendo.

—Te lo dije. Esos son veinte dólares que me debes —dije con dulzura mientras pasaba junto a él y me dirigía a la sala con una sonrisa triunfante pegada a la cara.

Jace estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá así que rápidamente tomé el lugar junto a él antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, mirándome y sonriendo.

—Sip —contesté, haciendo estallar la "p".

Sonrió.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Me reí.

—Daniel—contesté, sonriendo. Justo en ese momento, Daniel entró a la sala, cojeando ligeramente con su mano sobre su ingle, luciendo como si estuviera ligeramente adolorido. Tiró un billete de veinte dólares en mi regazo y se sentó en el otro lado de la habitación.

Jace estalló en carcajadas.

—Esa es mi chica —susurró, haciéndome sonreír.

* * *

Después de que todos se habían ido era casi medianoche. Aline y yo fuimos a la cama, dejando a Jace y Jonathan en la sala. Le guiñé un ojo a Jace, mientras me iba a la cama y decidí ponerme el más pequeño de mis pijamas esta noche así podía sentir su piel contra la mía. Me puse mis rosados shorts cortos que tenían encaje púrpura contra la costura. Los combiné con una camiseta apretada del mismo rosado con un poco de encaje púrpura sobre los pechos.

Me miré en el espejo y de repente me puse nerviosa. Tal vez me debería cambiar, ¿estaba dando la impresión equivocada? Me mordí el labio. No, está bien, me ha visto con esto antes así que lo usaré.

Volví a mi habitación y Aline me silbó.

—Wow, Clary, deberías hacer un pequeño viaje a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua o algo. Dale a Jace algo con lo que soñar —sugirió, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

En realidad esa no era mala idea, de otra forma no lo vería hasta la mañana.

— ¿Eso crees? —pregunté nerviosamente. Asintió con entusiasmo así que decidí hacerlo antes de arrepentirme—. Está bien —dije riendo mientras abría la puerta.

— ¡Adelante! Dale emoción —hizo señas con entusiasmo cuando dudé en la puerta.

Tomé una respiración profunda y caminé por el corredor con confianza. Por la forma en la que está construida nuestra casa tienes que pasar por la sala para ir a la cocina. Me pavoneé en la sala con mi pequeño pijama.

— ¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar? —pregunté inocentemente, caminando junto a Jonathan y Jace que estaban sentados viendo el canal de deportes.

—No, gracias —contestó Jon, sin siquiera mirarme.

Los ojos de Jace se pegaron en mí, su mirada literalmente siguió cada uno de mis movimientos, con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos amplios. Me mordí el labio para no reírme. Oh sí, ¡totalmente valió la pena! Tomé dos vasos con agua y volví a pasar por la sala, con Jace quitándome la poca ropa que tenía con los ojos. Jonathan lo vio mirando y lo golpeó en la nuca.

—Amigo, ¡deja de pervertir a mi hermana pequeña! De todos modos, tienes novia —gruñó, claramente molesto.

Jace se frotó la nuca.

—Claro, sí, novia —murmuró sonriendo.

Volví a mi habitación, riéndome con fuerza.

—Eso fue tan gracioso —le dije a Aline, que estaba sentada en la cama esperándome.

Ella también se comenzó a reír.

— ¿Le gustó? —preguntó, moviendo las cejas.

—Sip —confirmé, haciendo estallar la "p". Me subí a la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un poco más tarde escuché a Jon irse a la cama así que sabía que Jace estaba en la suya.

—Aline, voy a ir a ver a Jace un rato —dije, una vez que supe que Jon estaría dormido.

—Oh, ¿enserio? ¿Vas a darle otra vista de ese sexy pijama? —bromeó sonriendo. Me reí.

—Algo por el estilo. No me esperes despierta, puedo tardar un poco —le guiñé un ojo mientras me paraba de la cama, tomando un celular para poder usar la alarma.

—Diviértete, y no hagas nada que yo no haría —bromeó.

En realidad no había mucho que Aline no haría, había tenido unos pocos novios y definitivamente no era virgen. Me reí y dejé la habitación, yendo por el corredor hasta la sala de estar, donde Jace ya estaba acostado en el sofá bajo el edredón de repuesto. Puse la alarma a las seis; la hora "sacar a Jace por la ventana" usual, y lo puse en el suelo.

—Hola, Ángel —susurró sonriéndome y quitando el edredón para que pudiera acostarme a su lado. Me subí con entusiasmo y fundí mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Suspiró con satisfacción y me envolvió con sus brazos con fuerza—. Por cierto, eso no fue justo —me regañó, mientras me besaba la frente. Sonreí burlonamente.

— ¿En serio? ¿No te gustó mi pijama? —pregunté inocentemente.

—Amé el pijama, pero no cómo paseaste tu sexy trasero en frente mío con tu hermano sentado allí —se quejó.

— ¿Piensas que tengo un trasero sexy? —lo provoqué.

—Mmm, no lo puedo recordar, déjame ver de nuevo —dijo con voz ronca. Me reí y giré sobre mi estómago, poniendo las manos bajo mi cabeza.

Volvió a gruñir y lentamente pasó su mano por mi espalda, a través de mi trasero y por uno de mis muslos antes de volver a subir por el otro. Su mano se detuvo en mi trasero, trazando la línea del encaje, haciéndome temblar.

Vaya, ¿qué me estaba sucediendo? En realidad quería que me tocara. Si hiciera un movimiento para tocarme, no lo iba a detener esta vez.

Inclinó su cabeza y besó mi hombro antes de descender y desparramar besos a través de mi espalda y caderas. Besó la parte inferior de los shorts y pasó su lengua a través del final de mi trasero, justo donde se encuentra con la pierna. Di un grito ahogado y él se tensó.

Se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Me dejé llevar —dijo en tono de disculpa. Me sonrojé como loca.

—Me gusto, Jace—dije con voz ronca, y temblando un poco por el deseo que estaba corriendo por mis venas.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

—Oh, diablos, sí —admití con voz entrecortada, sonrojándome otra vez. Wow, ¿acababa de decir eso? ¡Es tan vergonzoso!

Gimió ligeramente y bajó la cabeza, pasando su lengua por el borde del encaje de nuevo. Esta vez no pude evitar el pequeño gemido que se escapó de mis labios. El sonido pareció alentarlo porque lo hizo de nuevo, y deslizó su mano por mi muslo masajeando mi trasero y espalda. Me besó en la espalda, levantando la tela de mi camiseta para poder besar mi piel. Me di vuelta para que estuviéramos cara a cara y lo besé, tirando de él hacia mí para que todo su cuerpo estuviera presionando el mío. Podía sentir su piel contra la mía y me alegré por haberme decidido por la escasa ropa de dormir. Se estaba excitando escaleras abajo otra vez, podía sentirlo presionando contra mi muslo, pero no estaba asustada esta vez, me alentó.

Levantó las manos y tomó mis pechos; dejé salir un suspiro cuando sentí su mano caliente a través de la tela de mi camiseta porque no estaba usando sujetador. Gimió mientras que frotaba su pulgar por mis pezones haciéndolos endurecerse. Él sólo estaba usando shorts así que froté mis manos por su pecho y estómago, simplemente asombrada de cuán perfecto y tonificado era. Me besó en el cuello y a través de mis pechos sobre la camiseta.

Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello dorado y sedoso mientras besaba su camino hasta mi estómago, apoderándose de mi camiseta con los dientes mientras subía y tirándola hacia arriba, lentamente, exponiendo mi estómago.

Gemí y bajó su boca a mi piel desnuda, lamiendo suavemente y soplando sobre ella, haciendo que mi cuerpo casi vibrara con la emoción. Deslizó la mano bajo mi camiseta y lentamente la arrastraba hacia mis pechos, pasando sus dedos sobre ellos mientras continuaba besando mi estómago. Pero estaba besando más alto ahora y mi respiración estaba empezando a acelerarse en la anticipación de él besando mis pechos.

Oh, Dios, sí. ¡Esto es demasiado rápido!

—Lo siento... Jace ... para —murmuré.

Retiró su cabeza inmediatamente, y sonrió, con su hermosa sonrisa.

—No tienes que disculparte, Ángel —inclinó su cabeza y me besó de nuevo, gentilmente. Le sonreí agradecida mientras que giraba para salir de encima de mí, poniéndome cerca de su pecho, pasando sus dedos a través de mi cabello y me miraba con amor—. Eres tan hermosa —murmuró, besando mi nariz gentilmente mientras bajaba mi camiseta por mí. Reí y sacudí mi cabeza. ¡Realmente estaba lleno de líneas cursis! Tal vez eso le funcionaba para conseguir que las chicas se acuesten con él. Sonrió, luciendo un poco herido—. No me crees —afirmó.

— ¿A cuántas chicas le has dicho eso, Jace? —susurré, no muy segura de que mi voz sonara bien si hablaba normalmente.

Suspiró luciendo un poco derrotado.

—No puedo cambiar mi pasado, Ángel, créeme que lo haría si pudiera. Nunca he sentido nada por nadie más, lo juro. Nunca le he dicho a nadie que era hermosa, sólo a ti. Nada más se compara a ti —dijo, mirándome intensamente, deseando que entendiera. Mi respiración se atoró en la garganta ante sus dulces palabras. Me apreté más cerca de él y enterré la cara en su pecho, respirando en él. Suspiró con alegría y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor, besando mi frente—. Buenas noches, Ángel —susurró.

—Buenas noches, Jace—murmuré contra su piel.

Tenía la sensación de que el plan de no darle mi corazón, había desaparecido completamente. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era rogar para que no lo rompiera. Me acurruqué más cerca de él, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho y quedándome dormida en minutos.

Justo cuando comenzaba a perderme creí que lo escuche susurrar algo que sonaba como _"te amo"_, pero Jace no diría eso, así debió haber sido algo más.

* * *

_—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —escuché a Jonathan bramar cerca. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y lucía criminalmente molesto..._

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**__****__********__****... more and more clace...**

**__****__********__****Al parecer Jonathan los encontró... **

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeew!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	20. Capitulo 18

_**— ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! —escuché a Jonathan bramar cerca. Abrí mis ojos y lo miré. Su cara estaba de un rojo brillante y lucía criminalmente molesto. **_

— ¡Jon no tan alto vas hacer sangrar mis oídos! ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sentándome. Pero tan pronto como me moví, me di cuenta que estaba mal.

Aún estaba en el sofá con Jace. ¡Oh no! salté rápidamente y miré a Jace, quien tenía su boca colgando abierta, luciendo completamente en shock. Está bien, necesitaba salvar la situación rápidamente

—. ¡Maldita sea Jace! ¡Puaj! ¿Tenías tus manos sobre mí? —grité, pretendiendo estremecerme en horror. Jonathan me miró, su rostro aún enojado, pero parecía ligeramente confundido ahora.

—Yo… er… no… ¿Qué? — Jace balbuceó.

— ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él, Clary? — Jon gruñó molesto, apuntando a Jace quien se veía confundido a este punto.

—Debí haberme quedado dormida, supongo —fruncí el ceño, agitando mi cabeza como si estuviera confundida también.

— ¿Quedarte dormida? Bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo con él, en primer lugar? — pregunto, lanzándole a Jace otra mirada asesina, antes de volverse hacia mí.

¡Bien, vamos, piensa! Oh lo tengo; ¡él tendrá que aceptar esto!

—Tuve un mal sueño, Jon—murmuré, mirando al suelo, y pretendiendo estar alterada. Jadeó y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, instantáneamente, poniendo su barbilla en lo alto de mi cabeza.

—Oh mierda, Clary. Está bien —susurró, balanceándome ligeramente.

—Estaba alterada y pensé que estabas aquí afuera, pero no estabas. Jace me consoló, eso es todo. Debimos habernos quedado dormidos —susurré, sintiéndome culpable de que estaba mintiendo. En verdad no estaba lista para que supiera aún, especialmente después de la forma en la que estaba mirando a Jace.

—Lo siento, solo pensé… bueno, olvídalo —Jon murmuró, tirando de vuelta para mirarme—. ¿Estás bien? —asentí, mordiendo mi labio para tratar y aliviar algo de la culpa que sentía. Miró por encima hacia Jace —. Lo siento, hombre, salte a conclusiones y er… gracias por cuidar de mi hermana.

Jace se veía realmente incómodo y me dio una mirada; le di una expresión suplicante, rogándole con mis ojos que no dijera nada.

—Sí, no hay problema —se encogió de hombros, frotando una mano a través de su desordenado cabello de cama.

Rápidamente salí del agarre de Jonathan.

—Me voy a ir y me cambiaré para ir a la escuela. De cualquier manera, ¿qué hora es? —pregunté, mirando alrededor buscando mi teléfono celular. ¿Por qué no había sonado la maldita alarma?

—Aún no son las seis, Clary. Me desperté temprano —se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, entonces voy por algo de desayuno antes de darme una ducha. Er… gracias, Jace, por anoche —dije, ruborizándome y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Definitivamente fue un placer, Ángel. —me guiñó un ojo, sonriendo felizmente.

Jon lo golpeó en la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciéndolo estremecerse.

— ¡Hermana menor! —señaló, rodando su ojos y pisando fuerte, dirigiéndose a la cocina, dejándonos a Jace y a mí en la sala.

Una vez Jon se había ido, Jace me miró.

—No me gusta tener que mentirle a tu hermano, Ángel —susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, pero sólo un par de semanas, ¿por favor? —rogué, besándolo rápidamente en los labios y volviendo a correr en dirección a la cocina. Tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo hacia él, besándome otra vez, antes de que me diera una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Casi iba dando saltitos a la cocina porque estaba tan feliz. Jon tenía una tostada, así que hice dos cuencos de mi cereal favorito, uno para mí, un para Jace. Los lleve a la sala y le entregué una, antes de dejarme caer en el suelo junto al sofá.

—Er... gracias por esto, Ángel, pero no me gusta el Coco Pops —dijo, moviendo su nariz hacia el recipiente.

Le fruncí el ceño, confundida. Siempre estaba comiendo mi cereal. Cada día tenía un plato de Coco Pops.

—Claro que sí, te lo comes todos los días —me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza; ¿pensaba que era estúpida o algo así?

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no lo hago. Hago un plato cada día y pretendo comerlo, antes de que vengas y me lo arrebates —dijo con una sonrisa sexy y ojos divertidos.

— ¿Por qué diablos harías un plato y pretender comerlo? ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar? —le pregunté, molesta.

—No, Ángel. Me gusta hacerte el desayuno —dijo simplemente.

Di un grito ahogado ante la revelación. ¿Los hizo por mí?

— ¿Los haces para mí? ¿Todos los días? —pregunté, boca abierta, sorprendida de que había sido tan dulce y nunca me había dado cuenta. Cada día venía y le hacia algún comentario desagradable acerca de él comiendo en mi casa y que dejara en paz mi cereal, ¿y todo este tiempo lo hacía para mí? Por Dios, ¡eso es tan jodidamente dulce! Se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada. Todo este tiempo pensé que era un idiota, ¡cuando en realidad estaba siendo amable conmigo! Jon entró entonces, así que no podía decir nada.

Engullí mi desayuno y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación, tomé mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto ya que no podía hablar con él:

"¡Gracias, eso es muy dulce! Nunca me di cuenta de que hicieras eso. ¡Voy a  
darte las gracias adecuadamente más adelante! X"

Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui a tomar una ducha.

* * *

Cuando salimos del auto de Jace en la escuela, fuimos inundados por la usual horda de chicas queriendo manosear a Jon y Jace. Rodé mis ojos cuando Kaelie empujó su camino hacia el frente y envolvió sus pequeños, sucios brazos alrededor de la cintura de mi novio, mirándolo con sus ojos ven a la cama.

—Kaelie, en serio necesitas alejarte —dijo Jace con severidad, desenvolviéndose de ella y caminando hacia atrás.

— Jace, nene, ¿qué tal si nos saltamos el primer período y vamos a pasar un buen rato? —ronroneó ella sugestivamente, frotando su mano hasta su pecho.

¡Oh, Dios mío, estaba tan celosa que me sentía realmente enferma!

Di media vuelta y me alejé tan rápido como pude, sólo queriendo estar lejos de todo. Después de un minuto pude escuchar a Aline corriendo para alcanzarme, me agarró la mano tirando de mí para detenerme.

—En serio, no estoy de humor —casi gritó, dirigiéndome a ella, pero no era ella, era a Jace.

—Hey, sólo quería acompañarte a clase —frunció el ceño y me miró con tristeza.

—Oh, claro... er... Lo siento. Pensé que estabas con Kaelie, teniendo un poco de diversión —dije sarcásticamente, avergonzada de haberle gritado.

Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

—No, no estoy con ella, estoy contigo —dijo dulcemente, sonriéndome, y haciendo que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

—Claro, sí, lo siento, sólo... No sé... —mi voz se apagó, ruborizándome como un loca.

—Estás celosa —afirmó, al parecer satisfecho de ello. Asentí con la cabeza de mala gana, en realidad no quería admitirlo—. Bien, he estado esperando para que te pusieras celosa por los últimos doce años —dijo, sonriendo como un loco.

Me eché a reír.

— ¿En serio? Pues aquí lo tienes entonces, finalmente ocurrió —di una patada a mis zapatos en las piedras; tratando de distraerme de la sensación de celos que todavía estaba corriendo por mis venas. Supongo que iba a tener que acostumbrarme a que las chicas estuvieran sobre él. Era Jace Herondae, por el amor de Dios, las chicas siempre lo seguían a todas partes, pidiendo su atención.

—Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos ayer, ¿esa acerca de la confianza? Bueno, eso funciona en ambos sentidos, sabes. Nunca te haré daño, pero necesitas creer eso también —puso su dedo debajo de mi barbilla e inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba, haciéndome mirarlo.

Suspiré, sí bien, supongo que dije eso.

—Confío en ti, sólo es difícil de ver —le contesté, sonriendo, imitando sus palabras de ayer.

Se echó a reír.

—Sí, bueno, lo que se dice por ahí ahora es que tengo una novia por lo que debe poner fin a todo este coqueteo —dijo con confianza, cepillando el pelo de mi cara.

— ¿Les dijiste a todos que tienes una novia? —pregunté, sorprendida. Bien, wow, tal vez era más serio de lo que pensé sobre hacer esto funcionar.

—Sí, por supuesto. Tengo una novia. Tengo la más sexy, bella novia del mundo, que aún no me da las gracias que me prometió en un texto esta mañana —sonrió, con su sonrisa coqueta y sentí como un millón de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago.

Me reí y me incliné hacia delante hasta que mi boca estaba casi tocando la suya.

—Todas las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que esperan —me burlé, guiñándole un ojo y alejándome.

Gimió y me atrapó con rapidez.

—No crees que doce años sea tiempo suficiente para esperar —preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa, haciéndome reír.

—Hmmm, no realmente. Creo que voy hacerte esperar un poco más —le lancé un beso al entrar por la puerta de mi clase de Historia. Lo oí quejarse, pero cuando miré hacia atrás estaba sonriendo, mirándome marcharme.  
A propósito balanceaba mi trasero, tratando de lucir sexy; debió haber funcionado porque tres chicos de mi clase de historia silbaron e hicieron un comentario acerca de mi sexy trasero. Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Chicos!

* * *

No pude hablar con Jace mucho en el almuerzo, nos sentamos en la misma mesa, pero todo el mundo quería hablar con él.

—Así que, ¿realmente tienes una novia secreta? —preguntó James, uno de sus amigos, lo miraba como si no lo creyera en absoluto.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**__****__********__****Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**__****__********__****No podía subir pero... supongo que ya lo haré con mucha mas frecuencia :D (Mi madre quiere que haga ejercicio con ella todas las tardes :/)  
**

**__****__********__****No se si en otras partes se celebre el mismo día, pero...**

**__****__********__****¡Hay que felicitar a todas las madres del mundo! :D  
**

**__****__********__****¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta la historia C:**

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeew!**

***el review numero 90 se lleva un premio especia e.e***

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	21. Capitulo 19

_**—Así que, ¿realmente tienes una novia secreta? —preguntó James, uno de sus amigos, lo miraba como si no lo creyera en absoluto.**_

—Sí —confirmó Jace, pareciendo muy orgulloso de ello. Cada vez que me miraba, me ruborizaba como una loca, y estaba segura de que alguien lo iba notar.

—Ella debe ser una mujer caliente que ha domado a la bestia para sentar cabeza — sonrió James.

Jace se rió, sus ojos se posaron en mí por una fracción de segundo.

—Ella es la cosa viva más sexy, hombre —dijo con confianza.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es buena follando? —preguntó Alec, recogiendo su emparedado.

—Hombre, en serio, no voy a contestar eso de mi chica —dijo Jace con una sonrisa.

—Apuesto a que podría sacarla del agua —coqueteó Jia, pasando la mano por su brazo. Se echó a reír.

—Sabes qué, no tendrías ninguna posibilidad. Mi chica es increíblemente hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera —Jace se encogió de hombros, tirando de su brazo a distancia, con una sonrisa. Todas las chicas en la mesa hicieron aww y ahh.

Sonreí y trate de comer mi almuerzo. Podía sentir los ojos de Aline en mí, para que la mirara, ella me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Puse los ojos en blanco, riendo entre dientes.

—No ha dormido con ella, ella no cree en el sexo antes del matrimonio —terció Jonathan, sonriendo. Me tragué una risa. ¿Le había realmente creído Jonathan cuando le dijo eso esta mañana? Todos jadearon y miraron a Jace, quien estaba sonriendo como loco.

— ¡No me digas! ¿No te has acostado con ella? —preguntó Ithuriel, escéptico.

—No, no lo he hecho, pero eso en realidad no es de su incumbencia, chicos —Jace sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo—. Me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con el entrenador acerca de la práctica —se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie. La mitad de los chicos también se levantaron, después a seguirlo.

Tan pronto como se marcharon, todas las chicas empezaron a planear y conspirar. Querían saber quién era la chica secreta, y no se detendrían ante nada para descubrirlo, a continuación, cada una de ellas sacó veinte dólares y los puso en el centro de la mesa. Las miré, confundida.

—Entonces, la próxima chica que se acueste con él, se lleva la apuesta —dijo Kaelie , con una sonrisa. Di un grito ahogado.

— ¿En serio? Acaba de decir que tiene una novia y no está interesado, ¿y están apostando a quién va a dormir ahora? ¿Qué pasa si su novia es la próxima en dormir con él? —pregunté, sorprendida. ¡No podía creer que estas chicas estuvieran apostando por tener sexo con alguien! ¡Es una competición maldita sea!

—Bueno si ella pone su dinero, entonces va a ganar, pero obviamente ella no le está dando lo que él necesita. Se alejará con el tiempo. La próxima en engancharlo gana, pero te garantizo que no será su novia. Él no puede esperar. Sin sexo antes del matrimonio. ¡Sí, claro! Es Jace Herondale de quien estamos hablando —rodó sus ojos riendo. Era obvio que ella tenía muy claro que ganaría.

Entonces tuve una idea, saque uno de veinte y lo puse en su montón.

—La próxima en engancharlo, ¿no? —pregunté, apenas siendo capaz de contener mi sonrisa.

—Sí ¡Claro! Como si tuvieras una oportunidad, emo —me soltó Kaelie, desagradablemente.

—Entonces, ¿qué obtiene el ganador? —pregunté emocionada, ignorando su burla.

Contó el dinero que había en el montón.

—Bien, hay doscientos cuarenta dólares ahora mismo, pero una vez que la gente se entere… bueno, no lo sé… la última vez que hicimos esto fue por Jordan. Tuvimos seiscientos veinte, pero Jace es más caliente, y por su aspecto de intocable, bueno, por ahora de todos modos —Kaelie se rió, doblando el dinero y poniéndoselo en su bolsillo, apuntando los nombres en un trozo de papel. Me reí, wow, esto iba a ser dinero fácil. Aline se reía como una loca.

— ¿Van a entrar también? —preguntó Kaelie a Maia y Aline, cortésmente.

—No, yo no. No tengo ninguna oportunidad —Aline se encogió de hombros, aun riendo.

Maia le pasó a Kaelie su dinero.

—Estoy dentro. Quien podría decir que no a la oportunidad de ganar todo ese dinero y de dormir con Jace Herondale—dijo Maia, de manera soñadora. Cogí a mis dos amigas por el brazo y las arrastré fuera de la sala del almuerzo hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

Tuve que pasar el rato por los alrededores después de la escuela, esperando a que Jon y Jace acabaran su entrenamiento de hockey. Me colé en la pista y me escondí en la parte de atrás así no sería vista. No teníamos permitido estar aquí durante los entrenamientos por que el entrenador decía que las chicas distraían a los jugadores.

Amaba ver sus partidos de hockey; había algo en la forma que ellos se deslizaban por el hielo tan rápido y con gracia. Estaban haciendo carreras cortas en este momento, patinando de una línea a otra tan rápido como podían, luego tenían que regatear un disco alrededor de los conos, y al final estaban tomando turnos para disparar a la portería, con mi hermano haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para mantener los discos fuera. Era un gran portero, pero sólo jugaba por diversión. A Jace, por otra parte, le habían ofrecido una beca de atletas completa para una de las mejores universidades del país. Él esperaba convertirse en profesional —en lo que aparentemente tenía muchas posibilidades de hacer, porque tenía a los reclutadores encima.

Me encontré viéndome patinar a Jace. Lo había observado hacer esto cientos, millones de veces, había algo simplemente hermoso sobre él. Me quitaba la respiración. Estaba mirando la manera en la que sus pies se movían, la manera en la que su desastrado pelo dorado se revolvía cuando patinaba, la manera en la que el hielo se esparcía cuando paraba. Y por supuesto, me di cuenta de cuan increíblemente caliente estaba con ese uniforme.

Me escabullí fuera cuando la práctica terminó y esperé en el coche de Jace y Jonathan que se ducharan. Aline se acercó cuando estaba allí.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Todos recordamos a Ithuriel, ¡pero nadie le da crédito!**

**Okay, siempre intento usar solo a personajes que ya existan...y no sabia a quien más agregar... sooo, ¡aquí tenemos a Jia e Ithuriel!**

**¿Alguien mas tiene la sensación de que no debería haber cortado ahí el capitulo? ¡Muuuuuy corto!**

**Review!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	22. Capitulo 20

—Hola chica —gorgoreó, saltando de arriba abajo con emoción.

—Hola Aline, ¿qué pasa contigo? No has estado inhalando esas hierbas otra vez ¿verdad? —bromeé. Era una broma recurrente, Aline había comprado algunas "hierbas" de un amigo suyo y las encendió en su habitación para limpiar su aura o algo. Terminó siendo marihuana y se colocó, corriendo calle abajo medio desnuda mientras llamaba a todo el mundo por su teléfono para que vinieran a ver el desfile. Nunca lo superó. **(A/N: ¿A quién me recuerda? xD)**

—¡Ja, ja! No, solo que acabo de hablar con Seelie y me ha dicho que la apuesta por el imbécil de Harry llega a ¡1860 dólares! ¿Puedes creerlo? Así que, voy a intentarlo cuando salga del entrenamiento —dijo, saltando en el sitio y mirando alrededor, buscándolo.

Casi me ahogo, ¡1860! ¿Era una broma? ¡Santa mierda! Eso significaba que más de noventa chicas estaban rogándole a mi novio para tener sexo, ofreciéndose en bandeja y yo estaba asustada de que me tocara. Quizás esto no iba a ser tan divertido como pensé en un principio.

Sobre unos cinco minutos después los chicos salieron.

—Hola Jace, wow, hueles bien —ronroneó Aline seductoramente, mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

Miró hacia ella, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Mordí mi labio, fuerte, así no me reiría.

—Hola, Aline. Escucha, quizás no te hayas enterado de que tengo novia así que… —se retiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso está bien, no me importa compartir —ronroneó Aline, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho para hacer que se parara delante de ella.

Parecía un poco enfadado.

—Aline, en serio no estoy interesado—movió su mano y entró en el auto, frunciendo el ceño.

Sonreí en modo disculpa hacia Aline, porque parecía un poco derrotada.

—Ahí van veinte dólares que no volveré a ver —apuntó.

Reí.

—Hey, cuando gané te devolveré los veinte —le giñé un ojo, haciéndola reír cuando me subía al coche.

Hoy era uno de los días que Jon trabajaba, así que Jace siempre lo dejaba en el gimnasio, donde trabajaba de lunes a miércoles por la tarde. Luego Jace normalmente me llevaba a casa.

—Mierda, hombre. Creo que he sido golpeado más veces hoy que en toda mi vida. ¿De qué demonios se trata? Le digo a la gente que tengo novia, y toda la tarde la gente ha estado rogándome para foll… —paró abruptamente de hablar, mirándome por el espejo como si hubiera dicho demasiado. Me reí. Bendícelo, ¡no tenía ni idea de que un centenar de chicas cachondas estaban intentando dormir con él por una apuesta!—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ángel? —me preguntó, elevando sus cejas hacia mí por el espejo.

— ¿Quieres saber porque tuviste atención extra hoy? —pregunté, riéndome.

—Sí —contestó, viéndose un poco aprensivo.

Jonathan se giró para mirarme desde delante. Sonreí.

—Bueno, hay una apuesta corriendo entre las chicas para ver quién se puede acostar contigo, la primera que lo consiga, gana el bote. Es bastante dinero — declaré, aun sonriendo. Jon estalló en risas, y Jace casi desvía el coche al otro carril por que estaba muy sorprendido.

— ¿Están haciendo qué? ¿No saben que tengo novia? —gritó, obviamente muy enfadado. Su indignación parecía hacer reír más a Jonathan.

Asentí.

—Sí, por eso lo están haciendo. No les gusta la idea de que estés atado, viendo que tú eres tan jugador, quieren ser las próximas en dormir contigo —me encogí de hombros con desdén, fingiendo que no era gran cosa cuando realmente estaba preocupada. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de resistir toda esa atención?

— ¿De cuánto es el bote? —preguntó Jon, con diversión.

—De más de mil ochocientos dólares —reí. Jace casi nos saca de la carretera otra vez y la boca de Jonathan cayó abierta. Miró hacia Jace con los ojos llenos de orgullo—. Sí, veinte dólares cada una. Así que eso hace unas noventa chicas queriendo ser las siguientes en acostarse contigo, Jace—sonreí hacia él por el espejo. Parecía horrorizado, y honestamente, un poco asustado.

— ¡Santa mierda, hombre! Ya sabes, simplemente puedes elegir a una, ¡tirártela y dividir el dinero! —dijo Jonathan, emocionado. Jace le dio la mirada más sucia del mundo, como si él hubiera sugerido que le arrancara la piel a un cachorro o algo.

Jonathan levantó las manos disculpándose—. Estoy bromeando. Jesús. ¡Es una broma! —dijo rápidamente, pero podía ver por su rostro que iba completamente en serio.

— ¡Así que eso es por lo que Aline se me abalanzó fuera del auto! ¿Quién demonios esta con esto, Ángel? —preguntó Jace, sonando realmente enfadado.

—Bueno, Kaelie lo está arreglando. Todo el equipo de porristas, la mayoría de las Seniors, yo, Seelie, Maia…—contesté, nombrando a la gente que sabía, pero Jace me cortó.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Asentí, riéndome.

—Bueno sí, mil ochocientos dólares es mucho dinero. Eso sí, solo habían doscientos cuarenta cuando entré, pero aun así, me gusta jugar —bromeé, dándole una sonrisa sexy por el espejo.

Jonathan parecía que iba a explotar.

— ¿Tú? ¡De ninguna jodida manera! ¿¡Qué mierda estabas pensando!? —me gritó, haciéndome estremecer.

Odiaba ver a Jonathan enfadado.

—Jon, es mucho dinero simplemente pensé, ya sabes, sería divertido. Nunca se sabe. Podría perder mi virginidad con el famoso Jace Herondale—bromeé, moviendo las cejas hacia él.

Jon comenzó a reírse, parecía aliviado; obviamente pensó que estaba bromeando.

Sonreí y miré por la ventana; no era buena mintiendo, si me preguntaba si estaba bromeando tendría que decirle la verdad.

—Jesús, Clary, ¡me asustaste! Creí que ibas en serio —rió Jon, golpeando el hombro de Jace, orgulloso—. Mil ochocientos dólares es asombroso, Jace. Me pregunto a cuantas chicas te podrás tirar en una noche, si ellas se creen que es para ganar la apuesta.

Jadeé. ¡Oh mierda! Genial Jonathan, pon eso en su cabeza, ¡estoy segura que es lo que necesita oír ya que su novia no quiere hacerlo!

— ¡Maldición Jonathan! Tengo novia —gritó Jace, sonando un poco desesperado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero vamos, las chicas van a estar desesperadas por ganar, te apuesto a que puedes conseguir lo que sea —Jon sonrió, moviendo sus cejas.

—Jonathan, para. No quiero a nadie más, estoy loco por mi chica. No lo voy a joder con ella —empezó Jace, orgulloso. Me sonrió por el espejo y mi respiración comenzó a disminuir mientras mi pánico descendía. Confianza. Necesitaba confiar en él y parar de asumir siempre lo peor.

Dejamos a Jonathan en el gimnasio y Jace nos llevó a casa.

— ¿Apostaste veinte dólares a que serías la siguiente en dormir conmigo? — preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí, engreído.

—Exactamente no, la apuesta es sobre la siguiente en cazarte —me encogí de hombros, riendo.

Rió y cogió mi mano mientras conducía.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Pensé que una vez la gente supiera que no estaba interesado, me dejarían en paz, ¡no que tendría más chicas detrás de mí! De verdad lo siento —frunció el ceño y me besó el dorso de la mano suavemente.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa. Supongo que toda esa cosa de la confianza va a ser muy necesaria a partir de ahora, ¿eh? —bromeé, haciendo una media sonrisa, fingiendo no estar preocupada por todas las chicas que querían echarse encima de él en un futuro inmediato.

Llegamos a mi casa y aparcó en su entrada.

— ¿Eh, quieres entrar? Podemos decirles a mis padres que estamos juntos. Les dije que tengo novia y mi madre casi se muere. Te lo juro —dijo, asintiendo hacia su casa con expresión esperanzadora.

—Wow. ¿Todo eso de conocer a los padres ya? —bromeé, fingiendo estar asustada—. Digo: ¿Qué si no les gusto? —pregunté, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, fingiendo horror. Rió y también lo hice.

La idea de que a los padres de Jace no les gustara era seriamente graciosa. Ellos ya piensan en mí como una hija. Jace era hijo único por que su madre tuvo algunos problemas cuando él nació, lo que la hizo incapaz de tener más niños, así que me amaba y siempre decía que Jonathan y yo éramos parte de su familia. Los amaba también; eran unas personas geniales, amables, divertidas y reflexivas. Exactamente como Jace, aunque me tomó mucho tiempo ver más allá de su bravuconería.

El tiró de mí hacia su casa, sosteniendo mi mano, y sonriendo con entusiasmo.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están en casa? ―gritó Jace, buscando en el salón vacío. Podía oír voces en la cocina.

―Sí, cariño. Estamos aquí ―llamó Celine.

Jace sonrió feliz y me arrastró a la cocina. Celine estaba horneando galletas y Stephen estaba ocupado tratando de comer la mezcla de la galleta directamente del tazón, haciéndola reír y ella le golpeó la mano con la cuchara de madera. Me reí entre dientes de la escena. Ellos siempre eran así, ella era la perfecta ama de casa y madre, y él la adoraba a ella y a Jace, lo cual era muy dulce.

―Hey, Clary. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos ―dijo Stephen, agarrándome en un abrazo, lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

―Hey, Stephen. Hola, Celine. ¿Cómo están? ―pregunté alegremente.

― ¡Estamos muy bien! Clary, te abrazaría pero estoy cubierta de galletas, cariño. ―Celine frunció el ceño, levantando sus manos en evidencia.

― ¡Sí, puedo ver eso! Huelen tan bien ―le dije, mirando las ya cocidas en el plato sobre el mostrador. Me pasó el plato y felizmente tomé una, sonriendo―. Gracias.

― ¡Hey! Dijiste que no podía tomar una porque se estaban enfriando ―se quejó Stephen, haciendo pucheros, haciéndome reír; ella cogió una galleta y la lanzó hacia él con un guiño.

―Um chicos, me preguntaba si querían conocer a mi novia. ¿Tal vez ella pudiera cenar con nosotros esta noche? ―Sugirió Jace, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda.

Una sonrisa se extendió a través del rostro de Celine. Se veía tan contenta que realmente pensé que en realidad estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

―¡Oh, Jace! ¡Me encantaría conocerla! Todavía no puedo creer que tengas una novia. ¡Pasaste todo este tiempo diciendo que sólo había una chica para ti y ahora finalmente eres capaz de seguir adelante y salir con alguien! ―arrulló, prácticamente rebosante de emoción y orgullo.

―Si bien, mamá, baja el tono un poco, ¿eh? ―murmuró Jace, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Entonces, ¿a qué hora viene? ¿La has conocido, Clary? ¿Es bonita? ―preguntó Celine, sonriendo hacia mí.

Miré a Jace, sin saber qué decir.

Toda esta situación era ridícula. ¿Y dijo ella que Jace siempre había dicho que sólo había una chica para él?

―En realidad, mamá, ella está aquí ahora mismo ―dijo Jace con orgullo, frotando mi espalda suavemente y sonriendo hacia mí. Sus ojos fijos en los míos, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera un poco más caliente.

Celine saltó y se limpió las manos en un paño, de forma rápida arreglándose el pelo frenéticamente, antes de que ella prácticamente corriera hacia el pasillo. Bueno, ¡raro!

―Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó Jace, riendo; me di cuenta de que Stephen estaba mirando la mano de Jace en mi espalda, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

―Bueno, ¿está ella estacionando el automóvil o algo así? ―preguntó Celine, mirando hacia atrás a Jace antes de mirar a la puerta otra vez. Él se echó a reír más fuerte y Stephen y yo reímos también.

―Mamá, esta es mi novia. Su nombre es Clarissa Morgenstern. ― Jace sonrió con orgullo hacia mí mientras me presionaba a mí misma más cerca de él.

La cara de Celine reaccionó para mirarme, sorprendida. Poco a poco, su cara volvió a la felicidad, luego dicha completa, mientras reía y corría hacia mí, agarrando a ambos, a Jace y a mí en un gran abrazo.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! Al fin, ¿ustedes dos se unieron? ¡Por fin! ―Ella casi gritó, saltando arriba y abajo en su lugar.

Jace, envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tiró más cerca de él.

―Sí, finalmente ―confirmó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero luciendo divertido a la vez. Stephen llevó la mano hacia Jace. Se estrecharon las manos en un gesto muy adulto, antes de que lo atrajera en un abrazo de oso.

Después que toda la emoción se hubiera apagado, fuimos a cenar. Fue muy agradable estar sentada con los padres de Jace así, ellos sinceramente no dejaron de sonreír. Cada vez que Jace y yo nos tocábamos, Celine suspiraba feliz, radiante hacia nosotros.

― ¡Bien, ustedes chicos pueden limpiar la mesa! ―ordenó Celine, agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí hacia la sala de estar―. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. Jace te dijo que ha estado enamorado de ti durante años, ¿verdad? ―sonrió.

Mi respiración quedó atrapada en mi garganta por su elección de palabras. ¿Ella pensaba que Jace estaba enamorado de mí?

Él no estaba enamorado de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente él susurró que me amaba ayer por la noche antes de dormirme?

―Eh, me dijo que le gusto desde hace mucho tiempo, sí ―murmuré, un poco incómoda.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Gustar, cielos ese chico ha estado enamorado de ti desde el principio. Quiero decir, ¡todavía te llama Ángel por el amor de Dios! ―Se rió.

La miré, confundida.

― ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ―pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Realmente amaba a Celine, pero a veces podía estar un poco loca.

― ¿Nunca te ha dicho por qué te llama así? ―preguntó, sonriendo hacia mí. Negué con la cabeza, y rió entre dientes misteriosamente―. La primera vez que te vimos fue en la fiesta del sexto cumpleaños de Jace. Ustedes no hacía mucho tiempo que se habían mudado y pensamos que estaría bien, ya sabes, invitar a los vecinos a la fiesta ―comenzó, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

―Sí, lo recuerdo. Tenían globos por todas partes, y un payaso que hacía trucos de magia ―sonreí; los Herondale siempre hicieron las mejores fiestas, incluso fiestas infantiles.

―Así es. Entonces de todos modos, tú y tu hermano vinieron a la fiesta y tan pronto como entraste por la puerta, Jace se quedó mirándote. Él literalmente no podía apartar sus ojos de ti. Tú sonreíste y le dijiste feliz cumpleaños, pero ni siquiera podía hablar contigo, así que te alejaste para ir a jugar. Se volvió hacia mí, y, ¿sabes qué me dijo? ―preguntó, con los ojos lagrimeando. Negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos va a decir ella? ¡Esto me está un poco volviendo loca!― Él dijo en un tono muy serio, "Mamá, ¿estoy muerto?" Y yo dije: "no cariño, no estás muerto", y él sacudió la cabeza, mirando a todos confundido por algo. Luego señaló hacia ti jugando y dijo: "Si no estoy muerto, entonces ¿por qué hay un ángel en nuestra casa?" ―dijo, juntando las manos y sonriendo.

Jadeé. ¡Mierda! ¿Es por eso que él me llama Ángel? Mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis palmas sudorosas. Creo que Jace está realmente enamorado de mí, pero ¿estoy enamorada de él? No lo creo, al menos, no todavía. Pero puedo verme a mí misma fácilmente enamorándome de él.

― ¿Es por eso que me llama así? ¿Hablas en serio? ―le pregunté, sin saber si estaba bromeando o no.

―Totalmente. Pregúntale si no me crees, pero desde el momento en que te vio estuvo enamorado de ti, está claro en la mirada en su rostro. Me sorprende que nunca te dieras cuenta. ―Sacudió la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes.

―Nunca me di cuenta porque siempre fue tan malo conmigo. Él siempre me estaba haciendo caer, o tirando de mí pelo, dándome sobrenombres. ―Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué hacer todo eso si estaba enamorado de mí?

―Tu hermano le hizo mantenerse alejado. Venció a Jace después de su fiesta de cumpleaños ese mismo año y le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de ti ―dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza―. Ese hermano tuyo seguro es protector, bendícelo ―dijo, sonriendo con cariño.

―Sí, lo sé. Jace y yo hablamos de ello y decidimos ocultarlo de Jonathan por un par de semanas, justo hasta que las cosas se calmen. Realmente apreciaría si no le dices nada si lo ves. ―Me estremecí ante la idea de Jace y Jon peleando.

Definitivamente quería poner eso fuera el mayor tiempo posible.

―No voy a decir nada, pero no creo que lo debería dejar mucho tiempo, de lo contrario sólo se volverá más duro.

Sonreí agradecida.

―Sí, sólo un par de semanas.

De repente, Jace saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y cayó a mi lado, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y tirando de mí hacia él. Cuando me volví para sonreírle, me dio un beso, mordisqueando mi labio, pidiendo entrada. Por Dios, ¿se olvidó que su mamá estaba ahí sentada viéndonos? Me aparté rápidamente, haciéndolo gemir.

―Ángel, no te he visto durante todo el día ―se quejó, haciendo pucheros como un niño pequeño. Me reí de la palabra Ángel; ¿realmente me llama así porque pensaba que yo era un Ángel cuando él tenía seis años de edad?

― ¿De qué te ríes, hermosa? ―preguntó, acariciando el lado de mi cara con el dorso de un dedo.

Me mordí el labio para detenerme y negué con la cabeza.

―Nada ―mentí, sonriéndole.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y me besó de nuevo, pidiendo entrada y me aparté de nuevo.

―Jace, en serio, tu mamá nos está mirando ―le susurré a su cara de cachorro.

Ambos miramos hacia Celine que estaba mirando fijamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuviera viendo la cosa más linda del mundo.

Jace se levantó y extendió la mano hacia mí.

―Vamos a escuchar algo de música en mi habitación. ―Frunció el ceño un poco hacia su mamá que todavía nos miraba como una especie de mujer feliz loca.

Agarré su mano y dejé que me levantara y me llevara a su habitación. No había estado en su habitación por años. Creo que la última vez que estuve aquí fue probablemente hace unos dos años cuando entré a cambiarme de ropa después de que tuvimos una enorme guerra de agua y Jon y yo nos habíamos quedado afuera. Su habitación era la misma que era entonces, pero ahora tenía más cosas en las paredes. Como la camisa de hockey firmada que había conseguido por su cumpleaños de sus padres este año, y sus trofeos que estaban alineados en algunos estantes.

Él puso un poco de música tranquila y me acerqué a la estantería para ver dos fotos enmarcadas. Una de ellas era de Jonathan, Jace y yo en el parque donde habíamos ido para un picnic cuando éramos niños, yo tenía probablemente once o doce años. La otra foto era de mí y mi equipo de baile, tomada en una de las competencias que habíamos entrado. La levanté y la miré con curiosidad.

―Me encanta esa foto ―dijo Jace, sonriendo hacia ella cuando se puso de pie a mi lado.

La tendí hacia él.

― ¿Cuándo tomaste esto?

―Hace unos dos meses en el club de Richmond. Ganaron el primer premio y ustedes estaban saltando por todo el lugar, emocionados. ―Sonrió y frotó su pulgar sobre la imagen, antes de ponerla de nuevo abajo.

Me acerqué a su cama y me senté.

―Wow, ¡tu cama es incómoda! No es de extrañar que te guste dormir en la mía ―bromeé, pasando la mano sobre su edredón. Se rió y se sentó a mi lado. No pude dejar de notar que se veía tan guapo cuando se reía. Lo empujé sobre la cama y me moví así estaba a horcajadas sobre él, puse mis antebrazos cerca de su cabeza y me incliné de modo que nuestros rostros casi se tocaban―. Entonces, Jace, quiero que me digas algo ―Suspiré, pasando mis manos por su pelo.

― ¿Puedo besarte primero? Luego voy a responder lo que quieras. ―Su mirada se movió hasta mis labios por una fracción de segundo, antes de regresar a mis ojos.

Bajé mis labios a los suyos. Sus brazos se dirigieron inmediatamente alrededor de mi cintura, tirándome más cerca de él, una de sus manos enredándose en mi pelo. Trazó su lengua por mi labio inferior poco a poco y no lo rechacé esta vez, abrí mi boca, ansiosamente. Su gusto explotó en mi boca mientras deslizaba su lengua dentro, masajeando la mía con pasión, haciéndome gemir.

Besar a Jace parecía ser mejor y mejor cada vez. Estaba ardiendo en la necesidad de que me tocara, pero también estaba consciente de que sus padres estaban al final del pasillo y sabían que estábamos aquí juntos. Me aparté los pocos minutos, ambos estábamos respirando duro. Estaba corriendo lentamente sus manos por mi cuerpo, desde la parte superior de mi cabeza hasta la cintura y de vuelta arriba de nuevo, mirándome con amor.

Estaba un poco sorprendida por la mirada en su rostro. Lo que su mamá dijo que era cierto. Él realmente estaba enamorado de mí, podía verlo en sus ojos.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber, Ángel? ―preguntó, sujetando ambas manos en mi trasero y apretando suavemente. Casi fui distraída, por sus manos; quiero decir, si sólo las movía un poco más abajo y más hacia el centro, ellas estarían exactamente donde mi cuerpo estaba gritando que él estuviera. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar los pensamientos lujuriosos, y sonreí a su hermoso rostro.

―Quiero saber por qué me llamas Ángel.

Él jadeó y se sonrojó un poco. Sonreí tranquilizadoramente hacia él. Gimió y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

―De ninguna manera. No voy a responder eso ―se quejó, dándome la cara de cachorro que no podía resistir.

―Vamos, dijiste que ibas a responder cualquier cosa que quisiera ―animé. Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. Está bien, voy a intentar otra táctica―. ¿Por favor? ―Supliqué, picoteando sus labios―. ¿Por favor? ―Susurré, besándolo de nuevo―. ¿Por favor?

Gimió y tomó una respiración profunda mientras lo besaba por el cuello.

―Te llamo Ángel, porque, honestamente creo que Dios puso un ángel en la tierra sólo para mí ―admitió, tomando mi rostro en sus manos haciéndome mirarlo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire inestable. Así que era cierto lo que dijo Celine.

Mi corazón estaba acelerado en mi pecho mientras seguía hablando―. La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel directamente del cielo. Eras tan hermosa que me dejaste sin aliento. Todavía lo haces, todos los días.

―Eso tiene que ser la cosa más dulce que jamás he escuchado, Jace―murmuré, besándolo cariñosamente. Me devolvió el beso y rodó así que estaba debajo de él―. Podría besarte todo el día ―susurré, mientras besaba por mi cuello, mordisqueando suavemente sobre la piel y haciéndome gemir jadeante.

―Mmm, eso suena como un buen plan ―murmuró contra mi piel. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiré de él más cerca de mí, besándolo con todo lo que tenía. Me sujetó los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y me besó de nuevo antes de trazar besos a través de mi mejilla hacia mi oído―. Te amo, Ángel ―susurró.

Mi corazón se detuvo y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, pero no sabía qué decir.

―Yo... Yo... Jace... Yo...

Me besó de nuevo, impidiéndome hablar. Sentí su agarre aflojar en mis muñecas, así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él hacia mí.

―No tienes que decir nada. Me he sentido así sobre ti durante años, pero apenas has dejado de mirarme como el mejor amigo gilipollas de tu hermano. Sólo quería decir las palabras para ti, eso es todo. He estado esperando para decirlas durante mucho tiempo ―dijo, alejando mi pelo de mi cara. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé con fuerza por toda su cara, antes de finalmente besarlo largo y duro en su boca perfecta.

* * *

Debemos habernos quedado dormidos, porque desperté con Jace todo desparramado encima de mí. Miré su reloj. Mierda, ¡eran más de las nueve! Jonathan ya debía estar en casa. Lo sacudí para que despertara.

—Hey, me tengo que ir son más de las nueve —dije intentando desenredarlo de mí.

Gimió.

—Diez minutos más Ángel —murmuró soñolientamente.

Sonreí, se veía tan lindo cuando estaba durmiendo. Reí mientras le hacía cosquillas.

— Jace no es de mañana, aún es noche, pero me tengo que ir. Jon se estará preguntado dónde estoy —expliqué, finalmente sacándolo de encima de mí y levantándome. Gimió y me tiró de regreso hacia él, sosteniéndome fuerte contra su cuerpo, sonriendo soñolientamente. Reí—. ¡Detente! tengo que irme —dije riendo mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No, no quiero que te vayas —murmuró, mientras besaba mi cuello. Lo empuje y gruñó—. Pero te voy a extrañar —lloriqueó, haciéndome reír incluso más.

—Te veré en una hora. De todas formas tengo tarea que hacer —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Suspiró con resignación.

—Sí, yo también —admitió, haciendo un pequeño puchero. Salí de su cama y fui hacia la puerta.

—Hey espera, te acompañaré a la puerta. —Agarró mi mano mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Asomé la cabeza hacia el living.

—Adiós Cline. Adiós Stephen —dije.

—Adiós cariño —respondió Stephen, sin sacar los ojos de la televisión. Celine me sonrió.

—Adiós Clary. ¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó dándome un guiño. Me sonrojé y asentí insegura de que mi voz pudiera salir si intentaba hablar.

Jace rodó sus ojos, me llevó hasta la puerta de enfrente, contra la cual me presionó ligeramente y me besó hasta que me sentí un poco mareada.

—Te veo después de las 10, ¿de acuerdo? —susurró acariciando mi mejilla.

Camine rápidamente hacia mi casa, volteándome para sonreírle a Jace mientras atravesaba la puerta de enfrente. Bendito sea, él estaba parado en su porche, viendo para asegurarse de que llegara a salvo a casa y es que sólo vivía como a 9 metros.

Jon estaba sentado en el sofá, esperándome. Mientras pasaba por la puerta, me miró, con sus ojos estrechos con enojo.

— ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Estaba preocupado! Podrías haber dejado una nota o algo —dijo sacudiendo sus manos de manera desaprobadora.

—Lo siento, estaba con los Herondales. Celine me invitó a que me quedara a cenar, y pensé, viendo que ya que no estabas aquí, en ir para no quedarme aquí sola —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¡Amo las cenas de Celine! —gimió, la expresión de enojo abandonando su rostro, para ser remplazada por una de celos.

—Bueno te perdiste una buena, hizo pastel casero y todo —me burlé, sonriendo malvadamente mientras se lamentaba.

—Bueno, yo disfruté de mi queso a la parrilla —bromeó, haciéndome reír.

—Voy a hacer mis tareas. —Me volteé y comencé a dirigirme al pasillo para ir a mi cuarto.

—Clary, espera un minuto. Necesito hablarte de algo —dijo, acariciando el sofá junto a él, viéndose triste. Me dejé caer a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa Jon? —pregunté, preocupada, se veía realmente molesto por algo.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**¿Esto recompensa el corto capitulo anterior? Espero que si c:**

**Jace es toda una ternurita *-* ¿a que si?**

**¿Qué sera lo que Jonathan tiene que decirle a Clary? :o**

**HOLY SHIT! 100 reviews! asdfghjklñ SON AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *alguien tiene que dejar de ver rubius* ¡Las amooooooo!**

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	23. Capitulo 21

_**—Clary, espera un minuto. Necesito hablarte de algo —dijo, acariciando el sofá junto a él, viéndose triste. Me dejé caer a su lado._

_— ¿Qué pasa, Jonathan? —pregunté, preocupada, se veía realmente molesto por algo.**_

Tomó un profundo respiro.

—Le hablé a mamá esta noche. —Sonreí.

— ¿Sí? ¿Está bien? ¿Viene a casa? —pregunté emocionándome, pensando en que vería a mi madre antes de dos semanas. La había extrañado con locura, y las veces que estaba aquí, parecían pasar demasiado rápido. Sacudió su cabeza.

—Me dijo algo, pero no quiero que enloquezcas por eso. No hay nada por que preocuparse. Lo prometo. —Tomó mi mano y me miró, sonriendo tristemente. Oh demonios, ¡esto va a ser malo!

— ¿Qué es? —pregunté imaginándome lo peor.

Nos íbamos a tener que mudar a China. Había perdido su trabajo. Se estaba volviendo a casar, pero supongo que eso no era algo malo, a menos que el tipo fuera un idiota. Cientos de cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero la última cosa que esperaba fue lo que Jon dijo:

—Nuestro padre se contactó con ella. Aparentemente quiere vernos, recompensarnos por lo que hizo —escupió a través de sus dientes, su tristeza transformándose en rabia ciega.

No podía respirar. Mis pulmones se rehusaban a trabajar. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Él estaba volviendo. Quería vernos. La última vez que vi al hombre, me había arrancado mi camisa del colegio y me había empujado al suelo, mientras se sacaba los pantalones. Estaba a punto de violarme cuando Jonathan y Jace entraron y lo comenzaron a golpear. Oh Dios, estaba de vuelta. Reproduje todos los golpes que nos dio a mí y a Jon, todos los toques que habían sucedido cuando estaba a solas con él, las palabras susurradas, y las sonrisas secretas.

Mi visión comenzó a tener puntos negros, mientras hiperventilaba. Me iba a morir, podía sentirlo; mi cuerpo se estaba apagando incapaz de lidiar con los  
recuerdos y el dolor.

Era vagamente consiente de los gritos.

—Sólo déjala, ¡puedo ayudarla! —gritó una voz que reconocía.

—Llama al 911 por el amor de Dios. ¡No puede respirar! —gritó Jonathan.

—Jonathan, ¡déjala! Yo me encargo, lo prometo —dijo urgentemente la voz de nuevo.

Fui ligeramente empujada y entonces sentí dos fuertes brazos rodeándome, y presionándome hacia un duro pecho; había un hermoso aroma que reconocí como el de Jace.

Oh, gracias a Dios, ¡Jace está aquí!. La carrera de mi corazón comenzó a ralentizarse mientras sentía que presionaba sus labios en mi cuello y respiraba lento y calmadamente por mi espalda. Intenté igualar mi respiración con la suya. Me concentré en sentir el constante latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, y los puntos negros comenzaron a desaparecer. Después de unos minutos, recuperé el control de mis brazos, y los enredé apretadamente alrededor de su cintura, aferrándome a él como si fuera la única cosa que evitaba que me cayera del borde del mundo. Mi padre estaba regresando, pero yo estaba con Jace, y él no dejaría que nada me lastimara, lo sabía. Así que comencé a sentirme a salvo en sus brazos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, fui capaz de hacerme hacia atrás y mirarlo.

— ¿Estás bien ahora? —preguntó, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro y presionando su frente contra la mía.

Asentí y me lamí mis labios, los cuales por algún motivo estaban salados, y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me limpié el rostro y esnifé. Lentamente me volví consciente de lo que me rodeaba. Aún estaba en el salón. Levanté la vista para ver a Jon sentado ahí, conmocionado observándonos a mí y a Jace. Su boca colgaba abierta, y sus ojos muy abiertos. Pensé en hacerme hacia atrás, pero no podía. No me podía alejar de Jace, era mi seguro; era al que necesitaba, el que me mantendría a salvo de todo esto.

Jonathan caminó hacia mí, y me sacó de los brazos de Jace, haciéndome lloriquear. Me rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Demonios, Clary. ¡Nunca me hagas eso de nuevo! ¡Creí que te ibas a morir! Mierda, que me asustaste —despotricó Jon mientras me mecía gentilmente.

—Estoy bien —dije débilmente. Mire hacia a Jon, por tranquilidad y vi que no estaba ahí, el pánico comenzó a levantarse en mi pecho mientras mi respiración comenzaba a acortase.

— ¿¡Dónde está Jace!? —grité, las lágrimas fluyendo por mi rostro de nuevo. ¡Oh Dios, me dejó!

Matt me abrazó más fuerte.

—Shh está bien. Sólo respira, shh —murmuró, pero no podía, mis pulmones estaban demasiados apretados.

— ¡Mierda! —jadeó Jon al mirarme—. ¡Jace, vuelve aquí rápido! —casi gritó.

Jace corrió de regreso al cuarto, sosteniendo un vaso de agua que dejó en la mesa bruscamente, tirando la mitad de ésta, antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Está bien, Ángel —susurró, poniendo sus labios en mi cuello otra vez.

Después de un par de minutos, cuando pude recuperarme, le sonreí a Jace gratamente. Jonathan se veía mordazmente enojado.

— ¿Qué demonios? Ustedes dos están juntos, ¿no? —rugió.

Jace levantó una mano para detener su arranque.

—Mira Jonathan, tú y yo hablaremos de esto, pero justo ahora no es el momento después de lo que ha pasado. Necesito asegurarme de que ella esté bien —dijo con severidad poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Jonathan, me miró arrepentido y asintió.

—Lo siento, Clary, pero tenía que decírtelo, asegurarme que lo supieras, pero te prometo que nunca dejaré que te lastime. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Lo mataré antes de que te toque —dijo Jonathan tomando mi mano.

Sonreí, pero tengo la sensación de que se vio más como una mueca.

—Lo sé, Jon. Siento haberme vuelto loca y asustarte. —Levanté una temblorosa mano y limpié mis lágrimas de nuevo.

—Está bien. Sólo, no lo hagas de nuevo —dijo sonriéndome. Reí débilmente y asentí.

Jace me dio el vaso con agua y la bebí. Noté que Jon observaba cada movimiento de Jace, mirándolo enojado.

—Deja de mirarlo así Jon, él no ha hecho nada malo —dije frunciendo el ceño.

Sacudió la cabeza y tensó su mandíbula, tomando un profundo aliento, obviamente intentando calmarse a si mismo antes de hablar.

—Ustedes dos están juntos —dijo simplemente, mirándonos de uno al otro para confirmación. Me moví incómoda en mi asiento. De acuerdo, demasiado para un par de semanas.

—Sí —respondió Jace, asintiendo. Su brazo envuelto apretadamente a mí alrededor. Me encogí hacia él, esperando que esto fuera un sueño. No sólo mi padre abusivo estaba regresando sino que mi hermano iba comenzar a golpear a mi novio.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto? —preguntó Jon, su mandíbula aún tensa, pero parecía estar haciéndolo bien con su autocontrol.

—Desde el viernes —respondió Jace en voz baja. Se veía realmente culpable, y sabía que era mi culpa, porque le había pedido que mintiera sobre esto.

—Él te lo quiso decir de inmediato Jon, pero yo quería esperar. No quiero que ustedes dos peleen. ¿Por favor? —rogué mirando a mi hermano, poniendo carita de cachorro.

—Te gusta, ¿Clary? —preguntó Jon, cerrando los ojos, pareciendo triste y decepcionado.

—Sí —admití, aún rogándole con mis ojos que lo aceptara y no fuera a culpar a Jace por esto. Odiaría esto si ellos caen sobre mí.

Él asintió pero no abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Jace? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Calmarla de esa forma? — preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con gratitud.

—No lo sé. Es sólo algo que la calma, eso es todo. Siempre lo ha hecho —dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Qué siempre lo ha hecho? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste antes? —preguntó Harry , pareciendo confundido.

—Sí, he tenido que tranquilizarla un par de veces —respondió Harry tristemente.

Pensé a lo que se refería, todas las veces que me había visto llorar, probablemente cada noche, hasta los 14 años.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Nunca te había visto hacer eso —protestó Matt, negando con su cabeza, pareciendo confundido.

Saqué un inestable suspiro. Ahora va a descubrir que Jace duerme en mi cuarto.

Crucé mis dedos y recé porque esto saliera bien, que Jon estuviera de acuerdo, y no muy enojado con su mejor amigo. Jace me miró pidiéndome permiso para decirle, y asentí mordiéndome el labio, sabiendo que esto se iba a saber tarde o temprano.

—Jon, por favor no enloquezcas —rogué, moviendo mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo ligeramente enfrente de Jace, en caso de que Jonathan se lanzara hacia él o algo. Mi pequeño movimiento, podría detenerlo de atacar a mi novio.

—Jonathan, chico, nada nunca ha pasado, lo juro —prometió Jace y Jon lo miró, con su expresión aún más confundida—. Cuando tenía diez, la vi a través de mi ventana llorando en su cama. Así que me acerqué para asegurarme de que estaba bien, y terminé durmiendo en su cama —Jon lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de asesinarlo en ese momento—. Sucedió de nuevo a la noche siguiente y la siguiente. Ella lloraba y yo entraba a hurtadillas por su ventana. Después de un tiempo, se convirtió en un hábito —dijo Jace frunciendo un poco.

Jonathan saltó con su puño en alto. Sus ojos estrechos miraban a Jace. Tan rápido como un rayo, Jace me agarró del brazo y me puso detrás de él, protectoramente.

Los ojos de Jon llamearon antes de que su rostro se calmara.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Jon, jadeando y mirando a Jace intensamente.

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Jace, aun sosteniéndome detrás de él.

—Poner a mi hermana detrás de ti de esa forma —dijo Jon, completamente calmado ahora.

Jace sacudió su cabeza, como si no terminara de entender la pregunta.

—Es sólo que no quiero que salga lastimada, eso es todo.

Jon volvió a sentarse, pasando sus manos a través de su rubio cabello.

— ¿De verdad te gusta mi hermana? —preguntó mirando el piso.

—Jonathan, estoy enamorado de tu hermana, lo sabes —Jacese sentó en el sofá y me hizo sentar junto a él.

Jon asintió.

—Y has dormido en su cama antes, cuando éramos niños —declaró Jon, como si estuviera asegurándose que había entendido bien las cosas.

—No sólo cuando éramos niños, eso es lo que estaba intentando decirte. Ella solía llorar, así que me metía a escondidas para confortarla cada noche. Es sólo que se volvió una costumbre, y ahora ninguno de los dos puede dormir bien, sin el otro ahí —admitió Jace, frunciendo el ceño.

El rostro de Jon se endureció.

— ¿Aún duermes en su cuarto? ¿Cada noche desde que tenias diez? Maldición, Jace. ¡Mierda!, ¡hijo de puta, idiota, estúpido! —rugió Jonathan, no realmente capaz de dejar salir las palabras, dando un paso al frente, con sus puños cerrados otra vez.

Apreté los ojos. ¡Oh, Dios, aquí viene! Levanté mis manos, intentando detenerlo.

—Jon, ¿recuerdas cuándo solía despertarme gritando todo el tiempo? —pregunté desesperada. Necesitaba hacerlo entrar en razón antes de que terminaran peleando.

Asintió y cerró los ojos, pestañeó.

—Sí, dejaste de hacerlo cuando tenías como ocho o algo así.

Asentí.

—Sí, tenía ocho. Eso fue cuando Jace comenzó a dormir conmigo. Ya no tuve pesadillas, gracias a Jace—dije sonriendo, y apretando la mano de Jace.

— ¡Sí las tenías! Tuve que dormir un par de veces contigo —protestó Jonathan.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero seguí teniendo pesadillas aun cuando estabas ahí —lo contrarié.

Jon se estremeció y asintió, probablemente recordándome gritar en su cama

—. Sólo he tenido unas pocas pesadillas desde entonces, y la única vez que las he tenido ha sido cuando Jace no estaba ahí. Como cuando estaba de vacaciones o algo —expliqué mirando a Jon, viendo la comprensión pasar por su rostro. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

Jace acariciaba la parte de atrás de mi mano, Jon sólo miraba el piso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Jon miró a Jace.

— Jace, si lastimas a mi hermana, mejor amigo o no, te mataré —le advirtió Jonathan.

Podía ver que lo decía en serio.

—No lo haré, lo prometo —juró Jace, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—De acuerdo, entonces me voy a la cama. Supongo que los veré en la mañana, asegúrense de cerrar la puerta antes de irse a la cama —instruyó Jon, parándose y dejándonos sentados en el sofá en shock.

Miré a Jace, se veía tan anonadado como yo me sentía.

—Wow, eso fue más fácil de lo que hubiera imaginado —reflexionó, sonriéndome mientras ponía sus manos a ambos lados de mi rostro.

Sonreí, complacida de que esto finalmente saliera a la luz.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama Jace? No estoy de humor para hacer tareas, sólo quiero dormir. —Sólo necesitaba meterme en la cama y tenerlo a él, sosteniéndome por un rato.

Asintió y besó mi nariz.

—Sí, sólo necesito regresar a mi casa primero. Jonathan llamó y dijo que tú estabas mal, así que sólo salí corriendo de la casa, sin decirles a mis padres a dónde iba. — Acarició mi rostro con sus pulgares suavemente, sólo mirándome con una sonrisa triste.

—Está bien. Supongo que me iré a la cama, y te veré cuando estés listo —dije levantándolo y empujándolo hacia la puerta.

—Hey, ¿puedo usar la puerta ahora que Jon sabe? —sonrió.

Reí con su emoción, pero negué con la cabeza.

—No, tus padres podrían verte… a menos que quieras decirles que te estás quedando aquí —sugerí. Sonrió felizmente.

—Me encantaría caminar por tu puerta de enfrente, y encontrarte en tu cama.

Nunca he hecho eso antes. Saqué mis llaves y se las pasé.

—Asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta, ¿sí? —lo besé en la mejilla e hice mi camino hacia mi cuarto.

Eran casi las diez pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan exhausto por todo el drama emocional, que me sentía como si no hubiera dormido en días. Me saqué la ropa y me metí en mi camiseta favorita, que solía ser de Jace. Me dormí de inmediato. Un par de minutos después, sentí dos brazos rodeándome y una pesada pierna deslizarse sobre la mía. Sonreí y me presioné contra él. Mi novio. Al único que necesitaba cuando las cosas se ponían mal.

Es raro, pero cuando Jon me alejó de Jace esta noche, me sentí extraña, como si hubiera dejado mi corazón detrás. No me di cuenta hasta entonces, cuán fuertemente estaba conectada a él. Literalmente lo era todo para mí. Cuando sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor más temprano, me sentí como en casa, todo el pánico había comenzado a retroceder. Me sentía, como si mientras él estuviera conmigo, estaría bien.

Me encogí dentro de él y lo escuché susurrar:

—Te amo —justo antes de caer en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, esta vez no dudé de sus palabras.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**¡Finalmente Jonathan se entero!  
**

**Lamento no haber subido :c pase los días anteriores en casa de mi mejor amiga (¡noche de chicas! :D) y... me enferme :c Tuve que irme de la escuela (solo dure ahí dos horas .-.) pera ir al doctor y todo :c**

**Review por mi sistema inmunológico débil! (ay :c)**

**/En otras noticias/**

**¿YA VIERON EL BOOKTRAILER DE CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE? ¿NO? ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA POR TU MENTE!? **

**Okay, no es para tanto... pero estoy con todo el feel (? okay ya xD  
Solo 11 días para que todo termine :c**

**_Love always,_  
**

**_Without Fears._**


	24. Capitulo 22

**El capitulo es especial, ¿saben por qué? ¡por que es el capitulo 22! *Taylor Swift* ;)**

* * *

Me desperté a las seis cuando mi alarma sonó. Gruñí porque había olvidado cancelarla. Supongo que no necesito sacarlo de mi cama temprano, ya no. Me di vuelta y abracé a Jace. Siempre dormía a pesar del sonido de la arma; juro que él dormiría mientras un terremoto tuviera lugar y no despertaría. Lo codeé ligeramente, diciendo jugarle una broma.

―Seis en punto ―dije, codeándolo de nuevo.

Gruñó y lentamente se levantó de la cama, todavía medio dormido.

―Bien, Ángel. Te quiero; te veré después. ―Besó mi frente y salió de la cama, sus ojos apenas abiertos. No pude evitarlo, rompí en carcajadas. Me miró, confundido―. ¡Shh! ¿De qué te estás riendo? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose sus jeans.

―De ti ―lo provoqué, sonriendo felizmente.

― ¿Qué hay conmigo? ¿Qué he hecho? ―susurró, trepando de vuelta a la cama y arrastrándose sobre mí.

Presionó cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra el mío pero aun así mantuvo su peso lejos de mí de alguna manera. Miró a mis ojos, sonriendo felizmente por un rato, y luego el entendimiento cruzó su rostro―. ¡Mierda! ¡Tu hermano sabe! Entonces, ¿por qué diablos me despertaste, Ángel? No tengo que irme ―lloriqueó.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo empujé para un largo beso.

―Sólo estaba bromeando. Olvidé cancelar la alarma, así que pensé en usar el tiempo de más para que pudiéramos besarnos.

Él sonrió pícaramente.

― ¿Quieres que nos besemos? ―provocó, besando mi cuello. Jadeé mientras alcanzaba el sensible lugar cerca de mi clavícula.

―Mmmm ―susurré, deslizando mis manos por su espalda, arañando ligeramente con mis uñas, haciéndolo gemir. Trepó de vuelta bajo las sábanas y me besó tierna y suavemente, manteniéndome cerca. No hizo movimiento alguno para llevar las cosas más lejos que eso, lo que adoré. Él realmente era adorable.

* * *

Salimos de mi habitación un poco después de las siete y media. Jace me empujó en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, sonriendo a sí mismo como el gato que obtuvo el helado.

―Oye, consigo hacerte el desayuno sin que me grites hoy ―dijo alegremente.

Me reí y observé mientras me servía una taza de cereal; sonrió y lo puso frente a mí, antes de hacer algo de tostadas para sí mismo.

― ¿No comes cereal? ―pregunté, observándolo zamparse cuatro rebanadas de tostadas.

Sacudió la cabeza, estirando la nariz.

―No me gusta el cereal; es asqueroso y todo empapado. ―Fingió un estremecimiento, pretendiendo tener náuseas.

Me reí de nuevo.

―De verdad que eres raro, Jace ―me burlé, sonriéndole.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―Sabes, es algo raro, que seas todas amable conmigo al desayuno.

―Podría ser mala si quieres ―ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros.

Se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

―No, me acostumbraré a ello con el tiempo. ―Caminó hasta mi lado. Me volví para verlo y puso el cabello detrás de mí oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar―. De verdad eres la cosa más hermosa en el mundo ―murmuró. Mi corazón se saltó un latido por la honestidad en su voz, sus ojos dorados penetraban en los míos, haciéndome sentir como la única chica en el mundo.

― ¡Corten esa mierda! Puede que haya dado mi bendición pero no necesito que me lo muestren en la cara durante el desayuno ―gruñó Jon mientras caminaba en la cocina para preparar algo de cereal. Palmeó a Jace en la parte trasera de su cabeza al caminar por su lado, como de costumbre.

Todos nos reímos y Jace se paró detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

―Gracias, Jonathan. Sé que dijiste que me mantuviera alejado, pero… ― Jace dejó que las palabras quedaran en el aire, mirando a mi hermano con agradecimiento.

―Lo que sea, Jace. Estamos bien. Solo no nos hagas tener un problema, ¿de acuerdo? ―respondió Jon, sonriendo amigablemente.

Los brazos de Jace se apretaron a mí alrededor.

―No lo haré. ―Besó mi hombro ligeramente y Jon fingió náuseas, haciéndome reír.

―Bueno, vamos entonces, tortolitos, supongo que necesitan llegar un poco más temprano a la escuela para poder anunciarlo juntos ―afirmó Jon, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jace rió y asintió. Jadeé y sacudí la cabeza fieramente.

― ¡Imposible! No podemos hacer eso ―dije, mirando a Jace. Lució realmente herido por alguna razón.

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó, tomando mi mano y mirándome confundido.

Miré a Jon; a él realmente no le iba a gustar esto.

―Er, bueno, tengo una especie de apuesta. La siguiente en acostarse contigo ganará total. Realmente necesito el dinero. ―Miré a Jace incómodamente, pero sólo empezó a reír histéricamente.

Jon casi se ahogó con su bebida.

― ¡Imposible! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ―gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente―. No quiero saber que ustedes dos están teniendo sexo. ¡No lo quiero!

Me reí con su enojada y disgustada cara.

―Jon, no estamos teniendo sexo. ―Me encogí de hombros, haciendo relajar su cara un poco―. Pero cuando lo hagamos, definitivamente quiero ganar la apuesta. No la ganaré si las personas saben que ya soy su novia. ―Miré a Jace, insegura de si estaría de acuerdo con esto o no.

―Ángel, no quiero que estés conmigo por alguna apuesta. ―Frunció el ceño, luciendo un poco herido.

Le sonreí seductoramente.

― ¿Crees que esa es la razón por la que voy a querer tener sexo contigo? Confía en mí, chico; no será por el dinero, eso es sólo una ventaja de más.

Se inclinó adelante y puso su boca junto a mi oreja.

― ¿Así que cuál será la razón? ―susurró, enviando un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral.

Me mordí el labio.

―Hmm, no estoy segura pero tendrá algo que ver con que me ruegues de rodillas ―bromeé, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

Se rió y me besó, empujándome cerca de su cuerpo, enviando olas de deseo por mi torrente sanguíneo. Se apartó para mirarme, la lujuria escrita con claridad a través de su rostro.

―Te rogaría felizmente justo ahora, sabes.

Palmeé su pecho y di un paso atrás antes de que lo arrastrara de vuelta a mi habitación y rompiera sus sexys jeans y los botones de su camisa negra para ver su impecable cuerpo.

―Oh, eso lo sé, chico.―Me reí, intentando atrapar mi respiración.

Miré Jon, que estaba mirándonos fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, su boca abierta con sorpresa.

―Chicos, en serio no puedo soportar estas demostraciones de afecto ―dijo, haciendo una mueca y sacudiendo la cabeza.

―Está bien, las demostraciones terminaron. Sólo creo que deberíamos mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo. ¿Por qué no conseguir algo de dinero por hacer algo que eventualmente sucedería, de todas maneras? Así es como yo lo veo ―dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Jace y Jon se miraron uno al otro.

―Supongo. Pero, ¿podrás ganas? Quiero decir, ¿la apuesta tenía algo que ver con hacerme terminar con mi novia o algo así? ―preguntó Jace, frunciendo el ceño.

Me reí tontamente y sacudí la cabeza.

―Nop, me aseguré de eso. Definitivamente sólo se trata de la siguiente que te coja, como tan elocuentemente lo dijeron.

Jace sacudió la cabeza, luciendo un poco disgustado.

―No puedo creer que las chicas hagan ese tipo de cosas.

Jon rió.

― ¿Saben qué? Creo que puede que sea el siguiente en anunciar que tengo una novia. Entonces puedo sólo escoger a alguien y podemos dividir el dinero ―dijo brillantemente, como si hablara en serio.

Jace tomó mi mano y me empujó hacia la puerta.

―Vamos, lleguemos a la escuela antes de que tu hermano tenga otra idea brillante. ―Rió, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Jon.

Jace me guiñó un ojo por el espejo mientras entrabábamos al estacionamiento. Había más chicas de lo normal esperándolos. Todas fueron directamente a él tan pronto como su puerta fue abierta. Kaelie, como de costumbre, estaba al frente. Me reí.

―Buena suerte, novio ―me burlé, guiñándole mientras me alejaba, balanceando mi trasero a propósito. Sabía que estaba observándome. Cuando llegué a la puerta miré atrás sobre mi hombro para verlo empujar los brazos de una chica lejos de él, una expresión de mal gusto en su cara. Debió haber tenido a veinte chicas rodeándole, lucía verdaderamente enojado. Me reí y fui a encontrar a mis amigos; como de costumbre, estaban por los casilleros.

―Hola, chicos ―dije alegremente, cuando los alcancé.

―¡Wow, alguien está de buen humor hoy! ¿Alguna razón en particular? ―preguntó Simon, luciendo confundido por mi rostro feliz.

―Nop, ninguna razón en particular. Sólo vi a Jace ser acosado por cerca de veinte chicas. Se ve verdaderamente irritado por eso, fue muy gracioso ―expliqué, sonriendo salvajemente.

Justo entonces, él caminó más allá de mí con Jonathan. Tenía a una chica coqueteándole a cada lado, y aproximadamente otras diez caminando detrás de él. Rompí en carcajadas y me lanzó una oscura mirada, haciéndome reír más fuerte.

―No me sorprende que tenga a todas esas chicas detrás de él. ¿Sabes en cuanto está la apuesta ahora? ―preguntó Aline, sonriéndome con suficiencia.

Asentí.

―Sí, lo sé. Aline me dijo que está como en ochocientos dólares o algo así. No lo puedo creer. ―Sacudí la cabeza desaprobadoramente, e intenté no imaginar lo que se sentiría ganar esa cantidad de dinero.

Aline, Isabelle y Simon intercambiaron una mirada, antes de romper en risas.

―No, ese era el total de ayer. Hoy está a cerca de cuatro mil doscientos ―dijo Isabelle. Sentí el color drenarse de mi cara mientras mi corazón se hundía. ¡Santo cielo! Eso es como, ¡oh, Dios, ni siquiera puedo definirlo! ¡Son como doscientas chicas, todas queriendo acostarse con mi novio!

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿En serio? —pregunté mientras tragaba el nudo que rápidamente estaba formándose en mi garganta. La idea de todas esas chicas lanzándose a sí mismas hacia mi chico, literalmente me hizo sentir un poco enferma. Aline asintió y parecía un poco comprensiva; como si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando.

Isabelle y Simon sólo parecían emocionados porque obviamente no tenían ni idea de que yo estaba con Jace. Afortunadamente, la campana sonó, así que todos no dirigimos a clases.

A la hora de comer comenzaría a hacer mi jugada por Jace. La gente necesitaba ver que al menos lo estaba intentando. No podía sólo anunciar que había dormido con él, así que necesitaba que la gente me viera haciendo el esfuerzo. No lo había hablado con Jace, pero un pequeño coqueteo inofensivo en el almuerzo no debería ser tan difícil. Mientras llevaba mi bandeja de comida a través de la cafetería a nuestra mesa habitual, me volteé hacia mis amigos.

—Chicos, voy a hacer mi jugada por Jace para la apuesta. Sentémonos con mi hermano hoy, ¿sí?

Aline me dio una mirada de complicidad y me guiñó el ojo y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de los atletas. La mesa de los atletas estaba casi llena de chicas, todas ellas coqueteando desvergonzadamente con Jace. Sonreí ante su expresión; parecía incluso más enfadado ahora que antes. Miré a la chica sentada al lado de Jace; ella había terminado su almuerzo y estaba mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión coqueta en su rostro.

—Oye, Sally. Escuché que alguien golpeó tu auto en el estacionamiento, ¿fue mucho el daño? —pregunté inocentemente.

Ella jadeó y se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Es el auto de mi mamá! —gritó, mientras se volteaba y echaba a correr.

Escuché a mis amigos echarse a reír detrás de mí mientras se sentaban en la parte más alejada de la mesa.

—Hola, Jace. —Le sonreí mientras me dejaba caer en la silla al lado de él.

—Hola, Ángel —respondió, sonriéndome. Miré alrededor para ver si estaba recibiendo miradas mortales de todas las chicas cerca, obviamente porque ya me había ganado una sonrisa—. ¿Alguien golpeó el auto de Sally? —preguntó, comiéndose su sándwich de atún.

Me encogí de hombros y sacudí la cabeza.

—Nah. Sólo lo dije porque quería sentarme aquí.

Se echó a reír.

—Sabía que me deseabas —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

—Bueno, quién no lo hace —respondí, sonriendo y mirando alrededor de la mesa a las chicas que estaban tratando de matarme con los ojos. Agarré mi botella de agua y fingí tratar de abrirla—. Jace, ¿puedes abrirla por mí? —pregunté, haciendo pucheros ligeramente.

—Ángel, si sigues haciendo pucheros, el viento cambiará y te quedarás atorada así —bromeó, sonriendo y quitándome la botella. La abrió fácilmente y me la pasó de nuevo.

—Gracias. —Sonreí, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario—. Vaya, nunca me di cuenta lo fuerte que eres. Debes ejercitarte un montón, ¿eh? —ronroneé, deslizando mi dedo hacia abajo por sus bíceps, mordiéndome el labio seductoramente. Me miró con lujuria, con los ojos fijos en mi boca. Sólo a partir de la expresión de dolor en su rostro, podía decir que quería darme un beso. Él no respondió—. ¿Entonces? ¿Te ejercitas mucho? Porque debes hacerlo, quiero decir, tu cuerpo es, mmm… —Mi voz se desvaneció, y lo examiné lentamente.

Tragó. —Er, supongo, sí un poco —murmuró, todavía mirándome un poco sorprendido y desconcertado.

No quería que esto llegara demasiado lejos, por el momento sólo estaba estableciendo el escenario para mi victoria. Rompí el contacto visual y comencé a comerme mi comida, lentamente, dejando que el tenedor se quedara en mi boca más tiempo del necesario.

—Oh Dios —gemí, cerrando los ojos mientras masticaba lentamente—. Esto está tan bueno —jadeé. Lo escuché gemir en voz baja a mi lado y supe que mis ruidos sexuales estaban llegándole. Lo miré—. Jace, deberías probar esto —ronroneé seductoramente. Él tenía una expresión adolorida en su rostro mientras me miraba fijamente con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si estuviera tratando de alejar un pensamiento y yo me tragué una risita. Oh mierda, iba a hacerme pagar por esto más tarde.

—Er, esta bien, sí —dijo. Sonreí y agarré un tenedor lleno de mi pasta y lo guié hacia su boca para alimentarlo.

Un pedacito de pasta cayó del tenedor a sus pantalones vaqueros.

— ¡Oops, lo siento tanto! —Hice una mueca, mirándolo a modo de disculpa.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ángel. —Me sonrió y lo sacudió con su mano.

Esta bien, ¡podía hacer que esto funcionara a mi favor! Agarré una servilleta y le limpié los pantalones vaqueros con ella. Era a medio muslo así que me aseguré de limpiar sólo un poco más arriba, mientras lo miraba a través de mis pestañas. Lo escuché tragar audiblemente mientras un ligero bulto comenzó a aparecer en sus pantalones el cual rápidamente cubrió con su brazo.

—Ahí. Listo —coqueteé.

—Er… Gracias —murmuró, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Sonreí triunfalmente. ¡Ja! ¡Tomen eso, chicas! Miré alrededor de la mesa para ver si todas estaban mirándome. Ya sean expresiones sorprendidas o enojadas estaban pegadas a cada rostro femenino. Solté una risita, y le guiñé el ojo a Kaelie quien se había vuelto roja por el enfado.

—Mejor me voy. Tengo que hablar con la Sra. Francis acerca de mi proyecto científico —dije, levantándome y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Jace agarró mi mano y me jaló de nuevo hacia el asiento.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, luciendo ligeramente confundido.  
Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

— ¿No tengo permitido ser amigable contigo, Jace? Quiero decir, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano después de todo. Siempre estás pasando el rato en mi casa así que sólo pensé que debería ser cortés.

—Cortés, claro —contestó, sonriéndome.

Le lancé un guiño y me levanté para ir con mis amigos. Cuando pasaba junto a Kaelie y las porristas me incliné hacia abajo y le susurré al oído.

—Supera eso —me burlé, partiéndome el culo de la risa.

Agarré la mano de Aline, haciéndola caminar un poco por delante de Isabelle y Simon.

—Aline, creo que necesito tomar la píldora. ¿Todavía está abierta al público la clínica de planificación familiar en la calle Rose después de la escuela? —pregunté.

Asintió en confirmación. Sabía que ella sabría, había tenido un pequeño accidente hace aproximadamente un mes con un condón roto y había ido ahí por la píldora del día siguiente.

—Sí, desde las cuatro hasta las ocho —respondió, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera oírnos—. Así que, vas a dar el paso, ¿eh? Creo que es genial. Definitivamente deberías tomar la píldora. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —preguntó de forma casual. Sabía que lo decía en serio; era la mejor amiga que una chica podía pedir.

—Todavía no estoy lista, pero no quiero quedarme corta o algo, quiero decir, debe tomar un tiempo que entre en tu sistema o algo. ¿Entonces no te importa venir conmigo? Realmente lo apreciaría —admití, mirándola con agradecimiento. Estaba muy nerviosa acerca ir por mi cuenta, y no se sentía bien pedirle a Jace que viniera. No era exactamente el tipo de cosas que un chico hace.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú has estado ahí conmigo un montón de veces. —Ella entrelazó su brazo a través del mío—. Y también hoy tengo mi auto, así que ni siquiera necesitamos caminar.

Sonreí.

—Gracias, Aline. —Suspiré felizmente y nos dirigimos hacia los casilleros. Agarré todos los libros que necesitaba para la tarde, metiéndolos en mi bolso—. Sólo necesito decirle a Jon que lo veré en casa. Te veré en clases —expliqué, volteando en dirección al casillero de Jon. Divisé a Jon y Jace conversando con algunos de sus otros amigos del equipo—. Hola, chicos —canturreé a medida que me acercaba a ellos. Todos me miraron, sabía que le gustaba a algunos de los chicos del equipo; era obvio por la forma en que me miraban fijamente. Sin embargo nunca ninguno hacía un movimiento… eso probablemente era obra de Jonathan.

—Hola, Clary. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Casey, examinándome lentamente.

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú? —pregunté educadamente.

—Mucho mejor por verte —respondió, sonriéndome.

Jon le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, haciéndome reír.

—Amigo, ¡hermana menor! —chilló furiosamente.

—Jon, sólo quería decirte que no iré a casa contigo esta noche. Aline necesita que vaya con ella a hacer algo después de la escuela. Simplemente te veré en casa más tarde —dije, sonriendo. Pude ver a Jace frunciendo el ceño luciendo un poco decepcionado.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo esta noche, así que habría sido Jace quien te llevara a casa de todas formas —respondió Jon, encogiéndose de hombros casualmente.

Miré a Jace y sonreí.

—Cierto, sí, lo olvidé. Bueno, lamento perderme eso. —Él me regresó la sonrisa y mi corazón casi se detuvo porque era tan apuesto. Me giré para irme caminando antes de detenerme de nuevo, con una idea formándose en mi cabeza. Volteé de nuevo hacia él y lo miré, burlonamente—. Oh, por cierto, Jace, el bote va por más de cuatro mil dólares ahora. Eso son más de doscientas chicas.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—No me jodas, ¿en serio? —preguntó, luciendo sorprendido, y francamente, un poco asustado. Jon estaba partiéndose de la risa, y los otros chicos a nuestro alrededor estaban mirándonos como si nos hubiésemos vuelto locos.

—En serio —confirmé, guiñándole un ojo a Jace y alejándome, riéndome de su cara de disgusto.

* * *

Después de la escuela, Aline me llevó a la clínica de planificación familiar. Tomé un número y porque no había estado allí antes, tuve que llenar un montón de formas sobre mis datos personales, vida sexual actual y mi historial médico. Después de aproximadamente una hora de espera, me llamaron a través de una sala blanca y estéril, donde una señora estaba esperando allí por mí.

―Hola, Clary. Adelante ―dijo, sonrió y señaló una silla.

―Hola ―dije con voz ronca, nerviosa, sentándome frente a ella.

―No tienes que estar nerviosa. ¡No voy a morder! ―se rió. Le sonreí nerviosamente―. Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti hoy? ―preguntó ella, hojeando las formas que había llenado.

―Bueno, mi novio y yo nos estamos volviendo muy serios y estamos hablando de tener relaciones sexuales, por lo que quería ir a la píldora. ¿Eso es algo que puedo hacer aquí, o tengo que ir a mi propio médico? ―pregunté, jugando con mis manos, sonrojándome.

Ella sonrió amablemente.

―Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo aquí. Aquí dice que eres virgen ―dijo, ojeando a través de mis formas de nuevo.

―Er, sí lo soy. ―Me ruboricé aún más, deseando que la tierra se abriera y me trague.

―No tienes que estar avergonzada, Clary. Creo que es fantástico que estés aquí. Veo tantas chicas jóvenes que no piensan en ir tomando la píldora hasta que es demasiado tarde. Es refrescante tener a una jovencita siendo tan responsable―dijo, acariciando mi mano. Di un suspiro de alivio y sonreí. Pensé que iba a tener una conferencia de por qué no debería tener relaciones sexuales a mi edad y cómo debería estar esperando―. Está bien, sólo tengo que conseguir cierta información, como tu presión arterial, peso y esas cosas. Luego podemos hablar de cuál te sentará mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

Después de que terminé con mi presión arterial, peso y mi índice de masa corporal ambas fuimos a sentarnos de nuevo cerca de su escritorio.

―Bien, te recomiendo que vayas por la píldora combinada. La vas a tomar todos los días, a la misma hora cada día durante tres semanas, luego no la vas tomar por una semana que será cuando tengas tu período. Es muy eficaz y es lo que la mayoría de las jovencitas buscan ―explicó, sonriendo.

Asentí y sonreí, porque todo parecía estar cayendo en su lugar.

―Eso suena bien.

Tomó su libreta y escribió una receta.

―Puedes retirar esto lleno justo al lado. Te he dado un suministro de tres meses para que pueda ver cómo te va. La próxima vez, si todo está bien, entonces vamos a ir a por seis meses ―explicó.

―Sí, gracias. ―Sonreí con gratitud porque había hecho esto mucho más fácil para mí de lo que pensé que sería.

―Así que, te voy a dar un folleto para leer, pero las cosas importantes a tener en cuenta son: hay que tomarlo a la misma hora cada día, y tienes que tomarla todos los días aparte de tu semana de descanso. ―Sonrió y me dio la receta―. Asegúrate de leer el folleto sobre lo que hay que hacer si te olvidas de una, o si vomitas después de tomarla, ya que eso pueden dejar de hacerlo funcionar. Te voy a dar algunos de estos para mantenerte a salvo hasta que estés al ritmo de tu píldora, está bien. ―Agarró un puñado de condones y los puso en una bolsa de papel para mí.

―Oh, gracias ―murmuré, tomándolos con agradecimiento.

―Bueno, gracias por venir, Clary. Te veré en tres meses. ―Se levantó y tendió su mano hacia mí, marcando el final de la cita.

Se la estreché, sonriendo.

―Gracias. ―Caminé hacia la puerta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¡Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensaba!

―Oye, ¿cómo te fue? ―preguntó Aline, levantándose de su asiento.

―Sí, muy bien. Tengo que ir a llenar mi receta, y entonces estoy lista. ―Enganché mi brazo a través del suyo, tirando de ella hacia la puerta.

― ¡Vaya, no puedo creer que vayas a tener sexo con Jace Herondale!―chilló ella, emocionada.

―Todavía no lo hago. Necesito saber que puede esperar por mí. No estoy lista para eso aún ―le dije con sinceridad.

―Él va a esperar por ti. Se ve que está loco por ti. ―Aline sonrió feliz y suspiré.

Realmente esperaba que eso fuera cierto. Llené mi receta y Aline me dejó en casa. Jon aún estaba en el trabajo, así que me hice un sándwich y me senté a la mesa para hacer mi tarea. Una vez que hube terminado, miré el reloj. No era sino las ocho; tenía una hora más hasta que Jon volviera a casa. Sonreí y agarré mi teléfono, marcando a Jace, apenas capaz de contener mi emoción.

―Hola, ángel ―respondió él, sonando ridículamente feliz.

―Hola. ¿Quieres venir? ―le pregunté, mordiendo mi labio de entusiasmo.

―Claro que sí. Ahí estaré ―respondió y colgó. Corrí a mi habitación para comprobar rápidamente mi cabello. Me reí de mí misma cuando me di cuenta que me había convertido en una de esas chicas que pensaban que tenían que verse perfectas para él. Volví a la sala de estar, al mismo tiempo en que él entró por la puerta delantera.

―Hola. ―Sonreí.

Él me arrastró en sus brazos y me besó con pasión, haciendo que mi corazón se acelere y mi estómago aletee. Después de un rato se apartó.

―Hola ―suspiró, haciéndome temblar de felicidad―. Así que, ¿dónde estabas? Te extrañé ―murmuró, poniendo su rostro entre mi cabello y respirando profundamente.

Me reí y me aparté.

―Vaya, ¿qué? ¿Eres una especie de espeluznante hombre que huele el cabello? ―bromeé, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia el sofá y empujándolo hacia abajo.

Él se rió y se apoderó de mi cintura, y me atrajo a su regazo de modo que estaba a horcajas sobre él.

―Te he echado mucho de menos hoy. Odiaba verte y no ser capaz de tocarte. Además, ¿qué diablos fue eso en el almuerzo? ¿Te gustó burlarte de mí? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Pasé mis manos por su cabello, y me reí con aire de culpabilidad.

―Tengo que preparar el terreno para mi victoria. No puedo aparecerme frente a Kaelie y ser toda: "sí, he ganado la apuesta", ¿cierto? ―le pregunté inocentemente.

Negó con la cabeza, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

―Pero eso fue exagerado. Quiero decir, ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no saltarte encima? ―bromeó.

Asentí con la cabeza y me mordí el labio para no reírme.

―Oh sí, me di cuenta de que fue difícil para ti ―me burlé, alzando las cejas a sabiendas, haciéndole reír.

―Mmm, lo que sea. ¿A dónde fuiste de todos modos? Tenía la esperanza de pasar un poco de tiempo contigo esta noche. ―Me atrajo más hacia él y me besó en la nuca, haciéndome morderme el labio cuando mi piel se desató en piel de gallina.

Me aparté y me puse de pie, caminando hacia mi bolso de la escuela para sacar la bolsa marrón de la clínica. Me senté en su regazo y sostuve la bolsa en alto para que él tomara. Me miró, confuso, y luego miró a la bolsa. Su cara se transformó desde la confusión, a la comprensión, a la felicidad, a estar molesto. Espera, ¿molesto? ¿Por qué demonios iba a estar molesto conmigo?

― ¿Fuiste a hacer esto por tu cuenta? ―preguntó, frunciéndome el ceño con enojo.

Negué con la cabeza, un poco confundida por su reacción.

―No fui por mi cuenta, Aline fue conmigo ―modifiqué, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Habría ido contigo ―dijo, empujándome más cerca de él, la expresión molesta todavía en su rostro.

― Jace, pensé que, ya sabes... en realidad no es un lugar donde llevar a su novio. Quería ir por la píldora; Aline se ofreció a venir conmigo. ―Me encogí de hombros; realmente no veo por qué estaba tan enojado por eso.

―Ángel, te amo, habría ido contigo. Me gustaría que me hubieras dicho ―dijo, mirándome con tristeza.

― ¿Qué diferencia hace? No pensé que te gustaría ir ―dije, confundida. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan lastimado y molesto? ¡Simplemente fui por la píldora para que pudiera tener sexo con él! ¿No debería estar feliz por ese hecho?

― ¿No pensaste que me gustaría ir? Ángel, se trata de mí también, quiero que hagamos cosas juntos. Somos una pareja, un equipo. Me siento un poco dolido de que pensaras que no querría ir ―explicó, besándome en la frente.

― Jace, lo siento, de verdad. Realmente no pienso así. Simplemente pensé en que la mayoría de los chicos no estaría interesado. Pensé que estarías contento de tomara un poco de iniciativa ―le dije, mirándolo en tono de disculpa, rogándole con mis ojos que entendiera que no tenía intención de hacerle daño.

―Estoy contento de que hayas tomado la iniciativa, pero no soy como la mayoría de los chicos. Te amo. La mayoría de los chicos no están enamorados de sus novias, como yo. Esta fue una gran cosa de tu parte por hacer, y yo debería haber estado allí para ti ―explicó, besándome tiernamente.

Tomé una respiración profunda sintiendo la culpa instalarse en la boca de mi estómago. No pensé en ello de esa manera.

―Lamento no haberte dicho o pedido que vinieras conmigo. Tengo que volver en tres meses para un chequeo, ¿quieres venir conmigo entonces? ―pregunté, sonriendo y poniendo mi frente en la suya.

Se echó a reír.

―No, en realidad no es lo mío ―bromeó, levantando su nariz y encogiéndose de hombros.

Me reí y le di una palmada en el hombro juguetonamente.

―Idiota ―dije en tono de broma, haciéndolo reír más fuerte. Lo empujé hacia abajo sobre el sofá y me puse encima de él, besándolo. En el momento en que me alejé, los dos estábamos respirando pesadamente. Me miraba con lujuria y podía sentir que ya había despertado―. Jace, sólo porque me voy a tomar la píldora, no significa que estoy lista para algo más. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―pregunté, respingando, esperando no haber conseguido elevar sus esperanzas y ahora estuviera esperando sexo.

Él sonrió y me metió el pelo detrás de la oreja.

―Ángel, ya lo sé. Está bien. Vamos a ir tan lento como quieras. Mientras que pueda hacer esto. ―Empujó mi rostro hacia abajo al suyo de nuevo. Sonreí contra sus labios y me sentí más feliz de lo que había estado en años, él era demasiado dulce.

Sólo rezaba que estuviera lista pronto, antes de que se aburriera o desesperara y se fuera corriendo tras cualquiera.

* * *

Después de besarnos y abrazarnos alrededor de una hora escuchamos un coche en la calle.

―Maldita sea, debe ser al auto de Jon―susurré, tratando de alejarme de Jace.

Me senté, alisando mi cabello, con la esperanza de que no se viera como si hubiéramos estado ligando durante la última hora. Jace se rió y tiró de mí hacia abajo en el sofá con él.

―Jonathan puede manejar esto. Vamos, tiene que acostumbrarse a esto con el tiempo. Él va a vernos besándonos de vez en cuando ―dijo, riendo entre dientes en mi cuello. Sonreí mientras entretejí mis dedos en su cabello, oí la puerta abrirse y Jace levantó la cabeza para mirar, con una pequeña sonrisa en el borde de sus labios. De hecho, creo que él estaba disfrutando molestar a Jonathan.

― ¡Oh, vamos, chicos! En serio, ¿qué he dicho esta mañana sobre las muestras de afecto públicas? ―Se quejó Jon, arrojando las llaves sobre la mesa.

Jace gimió y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se incorporaba, empujándome a sentarme junto a él.

― ¿Mejor? ―preguntó, sonriendo con malicia.

Jon suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco también.

―Voy a acostumbrarse a esto, supongo ―se quejó. Jon me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Él echó su brazo sobre mi hombro y me tomó de la mano con su otro brazo, jugando con mis dedos.

Jon entró y se dejó caer en el sofá de enfrente, mirándonos con mal humor. Me reí de su expresión de contrariedad y me levanté.

―Voy a ir a hacer mi tarea. Ustedes, chicos, pueden entretenerse a sí mismos por un tiempo, ¿verdad? ―Les sonreí a los dos a la vez. Tenía la sensación de que necesitaban un poco de tiempo de "vinculación masculina" después de las revelaciones de anoche. Jon y Jace eran los mejores amigos después de todo.

―Sí. ¿Quieres jugar a Halo, Jon? ―preguntó Jace con entusiasmo. Jon se levantó para configurarlo y me sonreí secretamente feliz. Sí, volvieron a la normalidad.

Agarré la bolsa de papel marrón y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, riendo cuando Jace golpeó mi trasero y me silbó. Ya había hecho mis deberes, así que decidí que un largo y agradable baño de espuma en la bañera sería bueno. Preparé un baño y añadí una gran cantidad de burbujas, antes de agarrar un libro y meterme en la bañera. Me perdí en la historia. Estaba tan absorta en la historia que no oí la puerta abrirse.

―Bueno, eso sí que es sexy ―ronroneó Jace desde la derecha junto a mí.

* * *

**__****__****(Historia=****__****Kirsty Moseley. Personajes=Cassandra Clare)**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! :DDD**

**Si, lo se, me tarde una eternidad, pero, ¡vamos! estaba enferma :c**

**Espero (otra vez) que el capitulo lo recompense **

**Ese Jace e.e  
*¿Alguien más piensa que no deberías meterte a una bañera con un libro? :o ¿¡Que tal si se cae!? D:)**

**Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!**

_**Love always,  
Without Fears.**_


End file.
